L'enfant des Trois Mondes
by Khimaera
Summary: Lily Potter met au monde des jumeaux, mais rien ne se déroule comme prévu. Son mari devenant violent, elle finit par s'enfuir en emmenant sa fille, Meliane. Une fille bien plus intelligente que la moyenne, aux capacités extraordinaires... Crossover HP/SW
1. Chapter 1

_Encore une fois, bonjour. Voici une nouvelle histoire (oui, oui, encore, je sais). Je suis actuellement dans une phase Star Wars très marquée (la faute de mon copain qui ne fais que en parler) et j'ai eu envie de faire un petit crossover. Tout petit, parce que franchemet, il n'a d'Harry Potter que le nom. Et encore...  
_

_Résumé un peu plus long : Des jumeaux sont nés du couple Potter, mais après le 31 octobre, James n'est plus du tout comme sa femme le pensait. Le jour où il frappe leur fille, elle s'enfuit, mais trouve la mort peu de temps après. La petite fille est alors élevée par son oncle et sa tante, puis envoyée en itnernant alors que l'on se rend compte qu'elle a des capacités extraordinaires.  
_

_Je n'annonce pas comment entre Star Wars. Ca ne serait pas drôle. A ce propos, j'ai essayé de faire l'histoire compréhensible par tout le monde, même ceux qui n'avaient vu que les films, mais je crains que ma connaissance de l'univers étendu ne m'ai parfois un peu emportée. L'histoire se déroule une vingtaine d'années avant le premier film (La Menace Fantôme). Si malgré tout il restait des choses incompréhensibles, n'hésitez pas à demander._

_DICLAIMER : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages de Star Wars appartiennent à George Lucas et à tous les auteurs de l'univers étendu. Seule Meliane Evans et l'histoire sont à moi, et je ne touche aucun argent dessus._

_

* * *

  
_

La maison de Godric Hollow était silencieuse, et James et Lily Potter étaient installés dans le canapé du rez-de-chaussée. Leurs deux enfants dormaient à l'étage, ne sentant probablement pas les soucis qu'avaient leurs parents.

Lily Potter se leva, faisant quelques aller-retours dans la pièce, angoissée. Elle se sentait mal, très mal. Son mari lui jeta un regard exaspéré, mais ne dit rien. La tension montait entre eux depuis plusieurs jours, mais Lily avait mis cela sur le compte de leur enfermement – pour leur propre sécurité, d'après Albus Dumbledore. Sous prétexte que leur fils était l'un des élus probables d'une prophétie, prophétie qu'elle avait eu des plus grandes difficultés à entendre. A ce jour, elle n'avait connaissance que du début, et savait juste que cela parlait d'un enfant né au mois de juillet. Cela était bien maigre pour désigner son fils, lui semblait-il. Et pourquoi pas sa fille, d'abord ? Mais non, le grand Albus Dumbledore avait décrété que cela parlait probablement d'Awel Potter. Il avait essayé de la convaincre de confié Meliane à son oncle et sa tante, mais Lily avait refusé tout net. Sa fille restait avec elle, point.

"Je vais les voir" annonça-t-elle doucement.

Son mari ne répondit rien. Pourtant, alors qu'elle passait dans le hall d'entrée pour accéder à l'escalier, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître l'ennemi qu'ils combattaient depuis plusieurs années maintenant, Lord Voldemort. Sa baguette jaillit dans sa main et elle cria le plus puissant sortilège de bannissement qu'elle connaissait, oubliant dans sa panique que Voldemort n'était pas un esprit, mais un être de chaire et d'os. Le mage noir pâlit légèrement et sembla vaciller, mais leva à son tour sa baguette. Lily s'effondra contre le mur, entendant à peine le cri de colère de son mari. La suite ne fut plus qu'un écran noir parsemé de bruits vagues, puis le silence absolu.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, Lily crut tout d'abord qu'elle était morte. Puis elle prit conscience qu'elle était allongée dans un lit aux draps blancs. Quelques secondes après qu'elle eut refermé les yeux sous la lumière trop vive, un rideau fut tiré.

"Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, Mrs Potter" fit la voix de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, la lumière étant bien plus tolérable maintenant.

"Mel ? Awel ?" demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

"Ils vont bien" répondit Pompom d'une voix rassurante. "Vous aussi, par chance. Je ne sais pas quel sort vous avez envoyé à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais le sort qu'il vous a renvoyé n'était pas très puissant. Vous avez juste été assommée."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-elle difficilement, se redressant sur son lit.

Le visage de Pompom se fit plus grave.

"Je ne sais pas exactement" fit-elle à contrecœur. "Mais le Lord Noir est mort... grâce à Awel."

"Pardon ?" répéta-t-elle, le cerveau encore embrumé.

"Il est directement monté à l'étage" expliqua Pompom. "Là, il a visé Awel en premier, et lui a lancé un Avada."

Elle fit un sourire rassurant devant l'air paniqué de Lily.

"Il va bien" continua-t-elle d'un air apaisant. "Je ne sais pas comment, mais Awel a renvoyé le sort. Le Lord n'a pas survécu..."

"Je veux les voir" fit Lily, morte d'inquiétude. "Et Meliane ?"

"Aucune idée" fit Pompom. "Elle dort toujours, alors qu'Awel est réveillé depuis deux jours."

"Deux jours ?" répéta Lily, incrédule.

"Vous dormez depuis trois jours" indiqua Pompom. "Je vais chercher Awel. Il est le sauveur du monde sorcier, après tout."

Et, sans savoir pourquoi, Lily se mit à haïr la phrase que venait de prononcer innocemment l'infirmière.

Lily était plus qu'énervée, et cela se ressentait dans ses gestes. Meliane se recroquevilla légèrement devant elle et elle lui fit aussitôt un sourire rassurant.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mel, je vais m'occuper de toi" fit-elle d'une voix apaisante.

"Papa a dit qu'il ne fallait pas me soigner" fit Mel d'une petite voix.

"Papa dit des bêtises, et il n'avait pas à te frapper" fit Lily d'une voix grondante. "Il n'a pas intérêt à le refaire une seule fois. Et si tu me racontais tout, maintenant ?"

Meliane tremblait doucement et Lily releva son visage, prononçant un petit sort de soin pour guérir le beau bleu sur la joue de sa fille. Pourtant, bien que la marque ait disparut, elle se sentait encore en colère. Peu importait pourquoi, James _n'avait pas_ à toucher sa fille, certainement pas au point de lui faire un bleu. Elle était arrivée à ce moment-là et James s'était sans doute pris la gifle de sa vie. Mais Mel, déjà si timide en temps normal, du moins en présence de son père, venait de perdre beaucoup de la confiance qu'elle avait en elle.

"Mel ?" appela-t-elle tout doucement. "Ça te fait encore mal ?"

Meliane secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et Lily l'attira dans une étreinte tendre.

"Tu veux me le raconter ?" demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

Elle avait emmené Mel à l'extérieur, car la petite fille s'y sentait toujours plus à l'aise que lorsqu'elle était à l'intérieur. Au fond du parc, dans une petite clairière. James n'y était sans doute jamais venu. Mel ne lui faisait plus assez confiance, ou du moins doutait trop. Elle crut un long moment que sa fille ne lui répondrait pas, mais Meliane commença soudain à parler.

"C'est Awel... il est venu me voir, il a déchiré son beau livre, celui sur le Quidditch, et après il a appelé Papa en pleurant, et il a dit que c'était moi qui l'avait fait, mais je l'avais même pas touché, mais il m'a pas écouté, et il a dit que j'étais qu'une menteuse, et que Awel avait le coeur pur, parce que c'était le sauveur, et qu'il ne mentait jamais, et j'ai protesté, et il m'a mis une.... une..."

La colère de Lily à l'encontre de son mari grandit encore un peu, mais elle apaisa pourtant sa fille comme si elle avait été parfaitement calme. Leurs relations étaient plus que tendues depuis ce sinistre jour du 31 octobre. James ne jurait que par Awel, et avait presque oublié l'existence de sa fille, ne s'en souvenant que pour la punir lorsque quelque chose arrivait.

Pourtant, _elle_ était plus que sceptique sur la soi-disant puissance avérée d'Awel. Meliane avait fait ses premiers actes de magie accidentelle bien plus tôt que son frère, et ils ne s'étaient jamais calmés depuis. Certes, elle était l'aînée, mais cela n'aurait pas dû marquer une telle différence entre eux. Et, tout comme Awel, Meliane avait une cicatrice, bien que plus discrète. Officiellement due à un bout de plâtre tombé sur son berceau. Mais, alors que celle d'Awel s'était légèrement effacée avec le temps, celle de sa sœur restait toujours aussi vive.

Et, il fallait bien qu'elle l'avoue, peut-être préférait-elle Mel parce que, justement, son père la rejetait.

Alors qu'elle lui ressemblait énormément.

Se sentant régulièrement coupable de ne pas aimer ses enfants de la même intensité, elle avait peu à peu changé d'avis alors qu'Awel ne la voyait plus que comme une femme utile pour le servir et exaucer ses désirs. Comme son père, d'ailleurs. Or, si Lily détestait une chose, c'était l'autorité mal placée. Plus d'une fois elle avait refusé à James les étreintes qu'il demandait. Mais il insistait toujours plus et, au fond d'elle, Lily craignait que son mari ne l'aime déjà plus. La dernière fois où elle avait accepté une étreinte, il ne s'était pratiquement pas occupée d'elle, ne pensant qu'à son plaisir. Et cela avait blessé la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'avouer.

"On va rentrer" Mel, fit-elle en continuant à bercer sa fille d'à peine six ans.

"Veux pas" fit Meliane misérablement.

"Il ne te touchera pas" fit Lily, une farouche flamme dans les yeux et sa voix vibrant. "Je te le promets, Mel."

Et l'image du divorce s'implanta encore un peu plus dans son esprit.

La tension ne diminua pas au fil des semaines dans la maison des Potter. Même les visiteurs occasionnels sentaient l'atmosphère qui se dégageait du couple Potter. Awel était le seul à sourire en permanence, son père ne lui refusait rien, quant à sa mère... elle n'avait rien à dire. Ce n'était pas son rôle, lui avait expliqué son père. Il ordonnait, elle obéissait.

Sauf que Lily Potter ne tolérait pas ce comportement. Elle était en train de lire dans la bibliothèque. il était tard, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se coucher. Pas avant que son mari ne dorme profondément. Et s'il ne voulait pas dormir, elle passerait la nuit sur le canapé. Mel pointa timidement le bout de son nez dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Maman ?" appela-t-elle timidement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ?" demanda gentiment Lily en lui souriant. "Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?"

Meliane secoua la tête.

"Je fais toujours le même cauchemar" fit-elle plaintivement. "J'ai essayé de faire comme tu m'as dit, mais il ne veut pas partir."

Lily reposa son livre et se leva.

"Je vais te lire une histoire" proposa-t-elle en souriant. "Comme ça tu rêveras de l'histoire."

Un sourire lumineux lui suffit comme remerciement et elle attrapa sa fille, la hissant dans ses bras sans trop de difficultés. Meliane n'avait pas énormément grossi comme son frère qui se gavait de sucreries, et était même un peu petite et frêle pour son âge.

Elles montèrent l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible et Lily coucha doucement Mel dans son lit, avant d'attirer un des livres préférés de sa petite fille d'un geste de sa baguette, fermant doucement la porte d'un autre geste. Elle commença à lire, mettant tout son talent pour imiter les voix des différents personnages et faire réellement vivre l'histoire.

Lorsqu'elle acheva la courte histoire, Mel avait les yeux fermés et respirait calmement. Souriant tendrement, Lily lui embrassa le front et se releva, éteignant la lumière de la pièce avant de la quitter. Elle voulut redescendre, mais une main intercepta son bras.

"Tu ne viens pas te coucher, Lily "? demanda James en la fixant avec des yeux brûlants.

"Je ne suis pas fatiguée pour l'instant" répondit-elle sans hésiter une seconde.

"Mais, _moi_, je veux que tu viennes te coucher" fit-il en raffermissant sa prise sur son poignet.

Elle n'apprécia pas du tout son ton et le lui dit d'une phrase sèche. Ses yeux se durcirent effroyablement et il saisit son deuxième bras.

"Une femme se doit de satisfaire son mari" fit-il d'une voix sèche. "Je ne t'ai donc jamais éduquée ?"

"Je ne suis pas ton chien" siffla-t-elle, "et je n'écarte pas les jambes quand tu le demandes... certainement pas quand tu es aussi brutal."

Un baiser rude la coupa et elle se débattit, reculant pour le fixer avec des yeux flamboyants.

"Ce sera _non_ tant que tu n'auras pas changé d'attitude" fit-elle d'une voix polaire, cherchant à dégager ses poignets.

Il ne la lâcha pas et la tira brutalement en avant, la forçant à se plaquer contre son torse. Il colla ses deux poignets l'un à l'autre et referma sa main dessus, l'empêchant de les écarter. Elle voulut reculer, mais il ne la lâchait plus, passant son autre bras dans son dos en massant sauvagement ses fesses. Encore une fois, elle voulut reculer ou attraper sa baguette, mais ses poignets l'élançaient sous la poigne qui les écrasait l'un contre l'autre.

"Lâche-moi" siffla-t-elle, ne montrant rien de la peur qui commençait à l'envahir.

Il n'oserait tout de même pas ? Pourtant, il commença à l'entraîner vers leur chambre conjugal, resserrant sa prise chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se dégager. Une petite main se posa sur le bas de sa robe et la tira doucement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi en voyant Mel. James était dans un tel état... il ne devait surtout pas s'apercevoir de la présence de sa fille, trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

"J'arrive pas à dormir" fit-elle d'une voix plaintive.

James s'arrêta net en entendant la voix et jeta un regard de pur dégoût à la petite fille, avant de la repousser d'un coup de pied.

"Va te coucher" ordonna-t-il.

La petite fille tomba à terre sous l'impact du coup et des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux verts alors qu'elle avait ses mains sur sa poitrine, là où le pied de son père l'avait frappé.

"Mel !" s'exclama Lily, avant de tenter de se dégager, beaucoup plus fort que les autre fois.

James ne parvint pas à la retenir et elle ne lui jeta pas un regard avant de se précipiter vers sa fille. Elle pleurait doucement maintenant, ses mains crispées sur sa poitrine, et sa respiration se faisait sifflante. Elle écarta délicatement les mains, avant d'ouvrir le haut du pyjama pour regarder la peau qui bleuissait à une vitesse alarmante. Une main la saisit rudement par les cheveux et elle poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'il la relevait de force.

"Tu as autre chose à faire" fit-il rudement.

Il ne tenait pas ses mains, et elle en profita pour lui mettre une gifle retentissante avant de sortir sa baguette. Pas assez rapidement, malheureusement. Et, sous son regard, elle prit véritablement peur, avant de sentir un feu sauvage monter en elle. Elle lui cracha au visage et ne laissa pas passer un gémissement alors que son dos heurtait rudement le mur et que le corps de l'homme se pressait contre le sien, commençant à la caresser d'une manière qu'elle jugea obscène, provoquant une forte nausée.

"Lâche Maman !" cria soudain une petite voix sifflante.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière et Potter vola en arrière. Lorsqu'il se releva, Mel avait un doigt brandi vers lui, comme pour un avertissement, et une aura de magie, impressionnante pour quelqu'un de son âge, voltigeait autour d'elle.

"Lâche Maman" répéta-t-elle, malgré sa respiration sifflante. "Tu lui fais mal !"

Elle ajouta autre chose, semblant emplie de colère, mais ce ne furent pas des mots qui sortirent, mais un long sifflement.

Du Fourchelangue.

Lily ne mit pas une seconde à réaliser que Mel venait de se mettre en danger de mort en utilisant la langue des serpents face à Potter. Elle se jeta vers elle alors qu'un rayon de lumière partait de la baguette de l'autre salaud, reconnaissant un sortilège de découpe. Sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de le parer, elle se contenta de se mettre sur la trajectoire. La douleur ignoble traversa sa poitrine alors qu'elle sentait la peau s'ouvrir, mais Mel éclata soudain en sanglots beaucoup plus violents, du sang coulant abondamment de son bras. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, ne voulant pas laisser sa fille en danger, Lily transplana, l'entraînant dans son déplacement.

Elle réapparut dans une petite banlieue tranquille, sa fille hoquetant dans ses bras, et s'effondra presque contre le battant de la porte. Difficilement, elle leva le bras et sonna avec insistance. Après quelques instants, il y eut un bruit de trottinement et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir une femme avec un profil presque chevalin.

"Lily ! " s'exclama-t-elle, avant de pâlir d'horreur en voyant le sang. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu…"

"Tu avais raison depuis le début" fit Lily d'une voix rauque, ses bras se resserrant convulsivement autour de Mel qui sanglotait violemment.

Pétunia Dursley fit entrer sa sœur, à la fois contente qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte et malheureuse en voyant son état.

"Ne bouge pas" ordonna-t-elle. "Je t'amène à l'hôpital."

Elle se précipita dans le vestibule, mettant rapidement des chaussures, puis attrapant son manteau à la hâte.

"Je vais à l'hôpital, Vernon, je ne rentrerai sans doute pas de la nuit" s'exclama-t-elle en direction du salon.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle avait saisi les clés de voiture et ressortit, faisant asseoir Lily à l'arrière, inquiète par sa pâleur de plus en plus prononcée. La petite fille dans les bras de sa sœur ne bougeait plus.

"C'est ta fille ?" demanda-t-elle en plaquant une serviette sur la poitrine de sa sœur.

"Mel" acquiesça faiblement Lily. "Je voulais te la présenter plus tôt… elle est adorable."

Pétunia hocha la tête en voyant la bouille de la petite fille, puis mit sa ceinture et démarra la voiture, avant de s'élancer sur les routes désertes à cette heure-ci, fonçant vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Alors qu'elle se garait en catastrophe devant les urgences, elle eut une soudaine crainte qu'on ne découvre de qui Lily était la femme et qu'on ne la renvoie là-bas. Se penchant une seconde sur sa sœur, elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la fine baguette de bois et la retira. Ainsi, personne ne saurait qu'elle était une sorcière.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle tournait nerveusement en rond. Lily et Mel avaient été aussitôt emmenées, mais elle se doutait bien que quelqu'un viendrait l'interroger. De telles blessures, pour le peu qu'elle en avait vu, ne pourraient jamais passer pour des _accidents_.

Pourtant, il s'écoula plus d'une heure avant qu'un médecin n'apparaisse, l'air exténué.

"Elles vont bien, et mal" anticipa-t-il en voyant son regard. "Leurs noms… ?"

"Lily… est ma sœur, et Mel est sa fille" fit Pétunia, hésitante sur ce qu'elle devait dire. "Je crois que… je ne suis pas sûre…"

"Vous soupçonnez son mari ?" coupa le médecin, visiblement décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Pétunia hocha la tête.

"Elle est arrivée chez moi" expliqua-t-elle. "Elle avait l'air épuisée, elle tremblait et elle regardait derrière elle… Dans ses bras, Mel pleurait et elle paraissait terrifiée… Elle m'a juste dit que j'avais raison depuis le début, c'est pour ça que je crois que c'est lui…"

Le médecin hocha gravement la tête.

"Vous ne savez rien d'autre ?" demanda-t-il. "Comment ont-elles fait pour arriver chez vous ?"

"Je ne sais pas" fit honnêtement Pétunia. "J'ai entendu un choc sur la porte, comme quelqu'un qui ne tient plus très bien debout, et juste après la sonnette. Ensuite, je n'ai plus pensé qu'à les emmener ici."

"Vous avez bien fait" approuva le médecin. "Votre sœur a perdu beaucoup de sang, et la petite Mel a reçu un coup en pleine poitrine. Voulez-vous savoir ce que nous avons déduit, ou préférez-vous vous contenter de ce que vous dira votre sœur ?"

Pétunia hésita un long moment. Lily n'avait jamais été très loquace, encore moins depuis qu'elle avait découvert ses dons.

"J'aimerai savoir" finit-elle par répondre franchement.

Le médecin soupira.

"Venez dans mon bureau" offrit-il. "J'ai du café fort, et j'en aurai besoin autant que vous."

Pétunia accepta le café même si elle n'en buvait pas en temps ordinaire. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant. Le médecin soupira encore une fois.

"Je vais être franc, mais si cela sera brutal pour vous" commença-t-il. "Votre sœur devait sans doute… se disputer avec son mari. Elle a des marques très claires sur ses poignets, il la tenait, et très fermement. La petite Mel a dû intervenir, bien que je ne sache pas comment ni pourquoi, et a reçu un coup de pied en pleine poitrine… Elle aurait pu en mourir si vous ne nous l'aviez pas amenée aussi vite. Sa mère a également été violemment tirée par les cheveux et, au vu de la position des blessures faites par un couteau, elle a dû se jeter devant sa fille pour empêcher qu'elle ne soit plus blessée. Comment elles ont réussi à s'enfuir, je n'en ai aucune idée… les blessures sont plutôt graves. Où habitent-ils ?"

Pétunia hésita un instant, puis se jeta à l'eau.

"Je ne sais pas exactement" répondit-elle. "Son mari est riche, et ils ont plusieurs propriétés. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de contacts avec Lily, il ne m'aimait pas…"

Elle s'effondra soudain.

"Mon dieu, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas plus avertie ? Je n'aimais pas cet homme, mais j'ai cru que je ne voulais simplement pas qu'on me prenne ma grande sœur… Je le lui ai dit, mais elle n'a pas écouté…"

Pétunia s'embrouillait dans ses explications, mais elle ressentait juste le besoin de parler, de lâcher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Sa détresse de n'avoir pas pu mieux aider sa sœur la rattrapait. Elle resta plusieurs minutes bégayante et le médecin ne l'interrompit pas. Puis, lorsqu'elle se tut soudain, stupéfaite d'avoir parlé autant sans même se souvenir exactement de ce qu'elle avait dit, le médecin la raccompagna doucement, lui suggérant de revenir le lendemain lorsqu'ils sauraient exactement ce qu'il s'était passé et combien de temps cela allait mettre pour guérir.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Pétunia s'exécuta et rentra chez elle.

Six mois s'étaient écoulés et Lily était toujours à l'hôpital, mais elle s'était réveillée assez rapidement pour officiellement confier sa fille à sa sœur cadette en attendant son rétablissement. Pétunia était très vite tombée amoureuse de la petite fille : elle était toujours très sage, mais donnait poliment son avis lorsqu'on le lui demandait. Comprenant que l'internement de Lily serait long, elle avait placé Meliane à l'école avec son fils, avec l'accord de sa sœur. Mel était extrêmement intelligente, et faisait le ravissement de ses professeurs.

Il y avait pourtant une ombre au tableau : la petite fille aurait des difficultés à respirer pour le restant de ses jours. Tant qu'elle restait calme, cela ne lui poserait pas de problème, mais les efforts violents étaient à proscrire. Elle devait faire régulièrement des exercices spécifiques pour muscler son cœur sans pour autant souffrir de douleurs dans la poitrine. Mel s'y était pliée sans protester. Elle ne protestait jamais à rien, tant qu'on la laissait voir sa mère régulièrement.

Pourtant, un jour, Pétunia laissa Mel dans la chambre de sa mère alors que le médecin attendait sur le pas de la porte, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Lily ne s'était jamais rétablie, et le médecin se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

"Son état s'est aggravé" fit-il à voix basse, vérifiant que la petite fille ne l'entendait pas. "Cela faisait plusieurs jours, mais nous essayions de la sauver. La plaie de sa poitrine s'est rouverte. Elle ne survivra sans doute plus très longtemps."

Pétunia mit sa main sur sa bouche pour réfréner le cri d'horreur qui allait franchir ses lèvres, puis ses yeux étincelèrent dangereusement.

"Si ça devait arriver, je veux l'adopter. Je ne la laisserai pas retourner là-bas. Jamais."

"Nous avons déjà lancé une procédure judiciaire" répondit le médecin. "Si sa mère était morte avant le procès, elle aurait dû retourner chez son père. Accepterez-vous de témoigner ?"

"Bien sûr" fit Pétunia avec ferveur. "C'était ma sœur, je ne laisserai pas ce salaud s'en tirer comme ça..."

Elle s'interrompit soudain.

"Comment... comment lui dire ?" hoqueta-t-elle soudain, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

Le médecin ne répondit rien. Pourtant, ce fut une voix enfantine qui brisa le silence.

"Me dire que Maman est partie ?" demanda Mel.

Elle avait des larmes plein les yeux.

"Elle m'a dit au revoir, et puis elle a fermé les yeux" fit-elle alors que ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Pétunia se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras, cherchant à lui amener tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait. Le médecin avait disparu dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il revint dix minutes plus tard, il secoua la tête négativement. Lily Evans était partie pour toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mel, tu restes sage, d'accord ?" fit Pétunia d'une voix calme, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

La petite fille hocha la tête. Elle était bien habillée, de même que Pétunia. Vernon avait accepté de les accompagner au tribunal en apprenant toute l'affaire, et avait en même temps tacitement accepté que Meliane vive désormais chez lui. La petite fille savait qu'il avait eu une très longue discussion avec sa femme, parlant de sa magie, et que Vernon avait lentement accepté que ce ne soit pas dangereux. Il n'avait plus eu alors aucune raison de refuser son toit à Mel.

Ils retrouvèrent leur avocat dans le hall du tribunal, ainsi que le médecin de l'hôpital et plusieurs de ses collègues, venus pour témoigner. Nulle part ils ne virent Potter, ni un autre avocat.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle du tribunal, ils s'installèrent là où on le leur montrait, regardant anxieusement l'autre côté de la salle, là où seraient leurs opposants. Mais nul avocat pour les Potter n'apparut, ni Potter lui-même. Le juge pinça des lèvres, prenant une expression encore plus sévère en fixant la place vide. Le procès commença tout de même et ce fut le médecin qui se leva en premier, énonçant son nom et ses qualifications avant de présenter un rapport d'expert, d'une voix claire et calme. Les autres médecins témoignèrent à leur tour, puis Pétunia se leva et raconta comment elle avait trouvé sa sœur, répétant mot pour mot ce qu'elle lui avait dit et réitérant son vœu d'élever Mel et de la protéger de ce salaud. Elle était presque en larmes alors qu'elle terminait son récit, mais retourna dignement s'asseoir à sa place où Meliane lui saisit la main, la regardant avec crainte.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle et elle se rétrécit sur place.

"Tu n'es pas obligée, Mel" lui souffla Pétunia en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Mel déglutit difficilement, puis se leva. Elle n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir témoigner, elle n'était pas majeure, pourtant le juge semblait s'en moquer éperdument. Il lui dit cependant d'une voix posée que rien ne l'obligeait à parler et que personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. En toute réponse, Mel plongea dans son regard. Elle sentit son intégrité, elle sut qu'il rendrait le jugement le plus juste et ouvrit la bouche.

D'une voix rapide, encore aiguë, elle raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé, déballant son histoire d'une traite, se souvenant des détails avec une précision terrifiante. Elle passa sur la magie qui avait été utilisée, sa mère lui ayant bien dit que les juges l'ignoraient et qu'elle aurait des ennuis si elle en parlait. A la place, son ancien père saisit un couteau et fondit sur elle. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle revoyait sa mère se placer devant elle, sacrifiant sa vie sans plus hésiter, la protégeant dans son étreinte si chaude. La suite du récit fut plus chaotique, elle parvint tout juste à dire que Lily l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait emmenée loin, très loin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille dans une chambre toute blanche.

Lorsqu'elle se tut, elle hoquetait et Pétunia était près d'elle, la berçant doucement en lui murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille. Elle demanda l'autorisation de quitter la salle et on la lui accorda sans hésiter.

Vernon les rejoignit presque trois heures plus tard, alors que Meliane s'était enfin calmée. Pour lui changer les idées, Pétunia n'avait rien trouvé d'autres que de lui acheter une crêpe bien chaude, emplie de chocolat fondu et les yeux de Mel avaient brillé de joie. Elle n'en avait visiblement jamais mangé et Pétunia ne put résister et lui en offrit une seconde, riant en la voyant barbouillée de chocolat. Pourtant, elle reprit son sérieux alors que Vernon réapparaissait, les rejoignant rapidement.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

"James Potter est accusé de la mort de sa femme et de violences sur mineur" répondit-il.

Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de Meliane.

"Est-ce que tu veux venir vivre avec nous ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce qui lui était inhabituelle. "Nous pouvons signer des papiers et nous deviendrons ta vraie famille... Il n'aura plus aucun droit sur toi."

Mel cligna des yeux.

"Vous voulez bien ?" demanda-t-elle timidement.

"Bien sûr" répondit Pétunia avec un sourire chaleureux. "Nous ne te l'aurions pas proposé sinon."

Avec un grand sourire, Meliane accepta. Quelques semaines plus tard, Meliane Potter disparut officiellement et devint Meliane Evans. Pétunia avait insisté pour qu'elle garde le nom de sa mère et Meliane accepta assez rapidement. Elle reçut une chambre dans la maison des Dursley et l'ordre de l'arranger comme elle le voulait.

Pourtant, ni elle ni les Dursley n'étaient au bout de leurs surprises.

* * *

La première vint lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte, plusieurs semaines après l'adoption de la petite fille. Ouvrant, Vernon vit un homme vêtu sobrement, d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur, à moitié dissimulée sous un long manteau, noir lui aussi. Il avait l'air anxieux.

"Je viens voir Meliane" fit-il d'une voix néanmoins calme, secouant ses longs cheveux.

"Que lui voulez-vous ?" demanda Vernon, méfiant.

En toute réponse, l'homme sortit une lettre froissée de sa poche.

"J'ai reçu une lettre de Lily" fit-il d'une voix tendue. "Elle me demandait de vérifier que Meliane allait bien, et qu'aucun sorcier ne pourrait l'approcher. De m'occuper de la partie sorcière de son éducation, également."

Méfiant, Vernon tendit la main et l'homme déposa la lettre sans rechigner. Il la parcourut rapidement du regard, avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer.

"Pétunia, est-ce que c'est l'écriture de Lily ?" demanda-t-il en tendant la lettre à sa femme après avoir refermé la porte, empêchant le froid de l'hiver d'entrer.

Pétunia confirma après avoir rapidement parcouru la lettre.

"Meliane est à l'école" fit-elle néanmoins. "Elle devrait rentrer d'ici une demi-heure. Vous voulez l'attendre ?"

Avec un sourire poli, l'homme acquiesça. Il ôta son manteau et se retrouva sans trop comprendre comment à boire un thé chaud.

"Puis-je connaître votre nom ?" attaqua Pétunia. "Si Lily veut voir Mel vous fréquenter, j'aimerai vous connaître."

L'homme hocha la tête.

"Je m'appelle Severus Rogue. Et inutile de me le demander, je déteste James Potter. J'aurai cependant préféré qu'ils se séparent moins... tragiquement."

"Il ne s'est pas présenté au procès" fit Pétunia en pinçant des lèvres.

"Il se fiche de Mel, et c'est tant mieux" répondit Rogue, curieusement poli avec ces moldus. "Seul Awel compte pour lui... le précieux Survivant."

Il n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler totalement le mépris dans sa voix, mais Pétunia et Vernon ne semblèrent pas lui en tenir rigueur.

"Mel ressemble beaucoup à Lily" fit Pétunia alors que son interlocuteur lui demandait de parler d'elle. "Elle a ses yeux... ses cheveux sont noirs, mais magnifiques. Et elle est tellement intelligente... Ses professeurs en sont ébahis. Ils l'ont faite avancer beaucoup plus vite. Elle va rejoindre une classe spéciale."

"Elle est si intelligente ?" demanda Severus Rogue, très intéressé. "Son frère est un vrai crétin" expliqua-t-il ensuite. "Le portrait de son père. Je suis heureux que Mel ressemble plus à Lily. Je n'aurai peut-être pas pu supporter de me retrouver en présence d'une copie conforme de cet imbécile."

Pétunia rit doucement. Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis la conversation repris, bien plus légère. Presque trois quarts d'heure plus tard, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrait à nouveau.

"On est rentrés, Maman" fit une voix de garçon.

Severus entendit les bruits de manteau et de chaussures que l'on ôte. Pétunia s'était déjà levée et partit à la cuisine.

"Mel, quelqu'un veut te voir" fit-elle d'une voix amusée. "Lily l'avait contacté..."

Curieuse, Mel pointa le bout de son nez par la porte du salon et son regard tomba sur le grand homme.

"Vous êtes Severus Rogue ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Exact" fit-il, dissimulant sa surprise. "Lily m'a envoyé une lettre... et me voici."

Mel hocha la tête et entra complètement dans la pièce, s'installant dans un fauteuil, lovée comme un chat. Severus eut un regard admirateur. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient soyeux, voletant autour d'elle à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Ses grands yeux verts le fixaient sans crainte, juste avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

"Tu es magnifique" complimenta-t-il, se surprenant lui-même.

Depuis quand présentait-il un intérêt pour les gosses ? Il reçut en toute réponse un petit rire.

"Merci" fit Mel d'une voix joyeuse. "Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?"

Severus se racla la gorge.

"Ta mère m'a demandé de m'assurer qu'aucun sorcier ne te trouverait, et de m'occuper de ton éducation magique, pour que tu ne sois pas démunie lorsque tu arriveras dans le monde magique. Tu veux aller à Poudlard ?"

Mel fronça adorablement du nez.

"Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique qui lui plut immédiatement.

Il lui fit un sourire, se surprenant encore une fois.

"En théorie, non, tu y es inscrite depuis ta naissance" répondit-il. "En pratique, rien ne t'empêche de disparaître, surtout si tu as la complicité d'un autre sorcier."

"Je veux faire mes études" fit Mel d'une voix têtue. "Normales, je veux dire."

"Tu songes déjà à tes études ?" fit Severus, amusé. "Tu sais, rien ne t'empêche de prendre des cours par correspondance."

Il ne précisa pas s'il parlait de cours sorciers ou moldus par correspondance. Il était intérieurement mort de rire. Si Mel choisissait de ne pas venir à Poudlard... Ce serait un beau charivari, le jour où l'on se rendrait compte qu'_elle_ avait vaincu Voldemort...

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?" demanda Mel d'une voix pénétrante.

"Ton caractère" répondit Severus avec un sourire. "Crois-moi, si tu es aussi intelligente que ta tante me l'a dit, tu peux passer tes examens sans aller à Poudlard. Les candidats libres existent aussi."

Il pinça des lèvres.

"Enfin, je ne t'aurai jamais en cours."

"Si" répondit Mel avec un sourire innocent. "Maman vous l'a demandé."

A nouveau, Severus retint un rire.

"Tu ferais une parfaite Serpentarde, n'en déplaise à ton père" fit-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

"Vous êtes Serpentard, non ?" demanda Mel.

"Je suis le directeur des Serpentards" acquiesça Severus.

Ils furent interrompu par Pétunia qui entrait. Elle déposa un chocolat fumant sur la petite table près du fauteuil de Meliane et leur fit un sourire.

"Mr Rogue, si vous voulez rester pour dîner, ce n'est pas un problème" fit-elle aimablement. "Dites-le-moi juste, que je fasse un peu plus à manger."

"Je vous remercie, Mrs Dursley" répondit courtoisement Severus. "Meliane n'a pas encore commencé à poser ses questions, mais je sens que cela ne va pas tarder."

Mel rougit un peu sous le regard amusé des deux adultes.

"Vas-y, demande-moi ce que tu veux" offrit Severus.

"Euh..." fit Mel d'un ton hésitant.

"Mais après, je te demanderai aussi des choses" fit mystérieusement Severus.

Meliane lui jeta un regard méfiant, puis se jeta à l'eau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme matières à Poudlard ?" lança-t-elle tout de go.

"Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Botanique, Astronomie, Défense contre les forces du mal..."

Il eut un petit reniflement de mépris que Meliane ne releva pas, avant de poursuivre.

"Potions, bien sûr. A partir de la troisième année, on peut choisir des options, comme les Runes, l'Arithmancie, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, l'Etude des Moldus, la Divination, etc."

"L'Etude des Moldus ?" coupa Meliane.

"Les gens sans pouvoirs magiques sont appelés des moldus" expliqua Severus. "On étudie leur manière de vivre, les différences avec les sorciers... Pour être franc, c'est un cours totalement inutile. La majorité des sorciers pensent que les moldus sont restés coincés au Moyen-Age. Ils ne se sont même rendus compte de rien pendant les Guerres Mondiales, je ne vois pas si tu imagines..."

"Oh, si, j'imagine" fit Meliane d'une voix absente. "Pas pour vous vexer, mais ils paraissent un peu stupides, comme vous les décrivez..."

"Oh, beaucoup de sorciers sont stupides, mais surtout ignorants" répondit Severus. "Ils ne s'intéressent qu'à leur propre petite personne. Le gouvernement n'a pas évolué depuis au moins trois siècles, la réputation de Poudlard date d'il y a au moins cinq cents ans... Le programme était beaucoup plus difficile, mais gratifiant, avant."

Comme il l'avait supposé, la première question en déchaîna un véritable déluge et il répondit de son mieux, ne dissimulant rien, donnant son opinion après des réponses neutres sur chacun des sujets. Ils furent interrompus par Pétunia qui les fit passer dans la salle à manger, mais Meliane ne stoppa pas et continua de le bombarder tout le long du repas.

"Stop" finit-il par dire, rendant les armes. "Meliane, je vais revenir, inutile de tout me demander en une fois... du moins, si ça ne vous dérange pas" ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Vernon et Pétunia.

Ils secouèrent la tête, avant de paraître hésitants.

"Ça ne nous dérange pas" finit par dire Pétunia. "Mais Mel va bientôt partir en internat."

"Vraiment ?" releva Severus. "Où ça ?"

"A Londres" répondit Meliane à la place de ses tuteurs. "Je vais faire des études un peu plus avancées."

"Tu n'es pas supposée être en primaire ?" demanda Severus.

Mel fit un sourire un peu contrit.

"Meliane a une mémoire extraordinaire" fit Pétunia, visiblement très fière de sa nièce. "Elle va dans une école spéciale pour voir des choses plus avancées."

Severus acquiesça, songeant que ses questions pouvaient attendre plus tard.

"Je serai ravi de venir te voir à Londres, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient" offrit-il. "Le Chemin de Traverse, le plus grand rassemblement de boutiques sorcières, a son entrée sur Londres. Je pourrai t'y emmener et te fournir quelques livres pour quand nous ne pourrons pas nous voir."

"J'en serai ravie" acquiesça Mel, avant de jeter un regard muet à son oncle et sa tante, qui acceptèrent après quelques hésitations.

"N'oublie pas que tes week-ends nous seront réservés, Mel" fit néanmoins sa tante avec un sourire affectueux.

"Bien sûr" fit joyeusement Meliane.

Elle avait finalement intégré rapidement son école et était folle de joie. Elle adorait les défis, et ses cours quotidiens en étaient désormais un. En parallèle, elle entretenait une correspondance poussée avec Severus, qui l'informait toujours plus. Elle avait fini par apprendre l'histoire complète de sa vie, et ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là. Severus avait été surpris, puis joyeux de savoir qu'elle était Fourchelangue, mais elle avait principalement sentit la colère monter en elle, rapidement suivit par une haine intense à l'égard de James Potter. Elle réserva son jugement pour son jeune frère pour plus tard. Après tout, elle ne s'en souvenait que très mal, et il serait stupide de décider de sa future attitude à cause d'un comportement enfantin. Severus la tenait informée de tout ce qu'il arrivait dans le monde magique, commentant tout avec son sarcasme habituel.

"Meliane, la bibliothèque ferme" soupira un de ses professeurs derrière elle.

"Encore cinq minutes" supplia-t-elle en s'arrachant à ses pensées. "Je ne comprends pas très bien la différence entre une radiation et une onde électromagnétique."

Son professeur soupira, puis se pencha au-dessus de son livre, parcourant rapidement le texte.

"Omettant le fait que nous ne l'avons pas vu en cours" entama-t-il. "Je pensais que tu le trouverais seule. Toutes les ondes électromagnétiques sont des "radiations", bien que le terme utilisé dans ce sens soit faux. Toutes les radiations ne sont pas des ondes électromagnétiques."

Il prit un stylo et une feuille et dessina rapidement le symbole atomique.

"Tu sais qu'il existe plusieurs manières pour un noyau radioactif de se désintégrer" supposa-t-il à haute voix. "Chacune de ces manières provoque une radiation bien précise. L'une d'entre elles est effectivement le rayonnement gamma, extrêmement dangereux. Mais les rayonnements Bêta, par exemple, ne sont pas des ondes électromagnétiques. Il s'agit du dégagement d'une particule, et non pas d'une onde."

Son dessin se complétait au fur et à mesure, puis le professeur reposa son stylo, avant de l'aider à se relever.

"Tu as encore le temps, Meliane" fit-il en lui souriant. "Comprendre ceci à huit ans et demi est déjà un exploit..."

"Non, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps" fit Mel d'une voix triste.

"Pourquoi ?" interrogea son professeur, surpris.

"Des gens me cherchent" avoua-t-elle sans difficultés. "Quand j'aurai onze ans au plus tard, ils feront tout pour me retrouver, pour m'envoyer dans leur... école."

"Tu ne veux pas ?" interrogea son professeur. "Rien ne te forcera à y aller, alors. Comment sais-tu qu'ils te poursuivent ?"

"Un ami de ma mère travaille dans cette école" expliqua Meliane à contrecœur. "Il m'écrit souvent, bien que personne ne le sache, et m'apprend ce que je dois savoir pour pouvoir rester moi-même là-bas."

Son professeur lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"Dans tous les cas" fit-il "cela te laisse jusqu'à tes onze ans, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'ils songeraient à te chercher à l'étranger ?"

Surprise, Meliane réfléchit un moment.

"Peut-être pas" fit-elle lentement.

"Eh bien, quand tu auras un niveau suffisant, et tu l'auras avant tes onze ans, j'en suis certain, je pourrai contacter des amis en université dans d'autres pays et leur proposer un petit génie. Tu n'as pas seulement une mémoire extraordinaire, Meliane. Tu as aussi un esprit logique implacable, tu es capable de saisir des concepts purement imaginaires, et surtout, tu es capable de faire le lien entre toutes les choses que tu entends. C'est cela qui t'aidera réellement à très haut niveau. Tu peux avoir un avenir glorieux, Meliane. Ne laisse personne te dicter tes choix."

Il n'aurait jamais parlé de ceci à un des génies de son école, normalement, mais Meliane avouait sans difficultés que beaucoup de personnes convoitaient ses dons. Et il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'un de ses élèves ne puisse plus choisir à cause d'autres personnes.

"Il va être temps d'aller te coucher, non ?" fit-il avec un sourire.

"Oui" fit Meliane sans conviction. "On voit quoi, demain ?"

"Les nombres complexes, je pense" répondit son professeur. "Je suppose que tu t'es déjà renseignée dessus..."

"Vous en aviez parlé en cours" se défendit Meliane.

Il sourit.

"Ce n'est pas un reproche, Meliane" répondit-il. "Je te laisse ici... Bonne nuit."

"A vous aussi" répondit poliment son élève.

Il tourna à gauche, regagnant les couloirs de l'administration, alors qu'elle rejoignait les dortoirs. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux et avaient droit à une chambre privée. Ils avaient par contre une grande salle commune où se détendre. Entrant dedans, elle fit un signe de main joyeux à ses camarades. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il n'y avait que très peu de rivalités dans leur école. Ils savaient tous pourquoi ils étaient là, et ils savaient également que chaque personne présente y avait sa place. Meliane était peut-être l'une des plus jeunes, mais cela ne changeait rien. Elle était tout aussi intelligente qu'eux.

Rapidement pourtant, Meliane disparut dans sa chambre, allant s'allonger sur son lit en regardant pensivement le plafond. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, faisant un rêve bizarre.

_Des gens étaient assis en cercle dans une vaste pièce lumineuse, chacun en tailleurs sur un fauteuil à l'air confortable. Ils devaient être une douzaine, mais certains étaient curieusement transparents, bleutés et leur image semblait trembloter de temps en temps. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la bouche en voyant certains d'entre eux, clairement non-humains. Ils étaient en train de parler de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais soudain l'un d'entre eux, un homme au port de tête noble, redressa la tête._

_"Quelqu'un nous écoute" fit-il d'une voix calme._

_Son regard se posa sur un petit être à sa gauche. Il n'était pas très grand et était... vert. Ses grandes oreilles remuèrent doucement et il hocha la tête, le regard pensif._

_"Qui pourrait donc nous écouter ?" fit une créature très haute, couverte d'une épaisse fourrure. "Nous sommes dans la tour Jedi..."_

_"D'un monde que nous ne connaissons pas, elle vient" fit soudain le petit être vert._

_Les autres le regardèrent avec respect. Il avait les yeux fermés et Meliane sentit soudain sa présence s'intensifier. D'un coup, il apparut à côté d'elle et elle recula avec un petit cri, une main sur le cœur._

_"Vous m'avez fait peur" fit-elle, haletante._

_Elle s'aperçut subitement que tout le monde l'avait entendue. Ce n'était pas lui qui était apparu à côté d'elle, mais elle qui les avait rejoints._

_"Tu ne maîtrises pas la Force, jeune fille ?" demanda le noble._

_"La quoi ?" demanda Mel, abasourdie._

_"Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce, voyant bien qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait._

_"Je ne sais pas" répondit-elle après un instant d'hésitation. "J'étais fatiguée... je me suis couchée et puis... c'est tout. J'étais juste au-dessus de vous. C'est un rêve, non ?"_

_"Je crains que non" fit la créature aux longs poils._

_Mel resta silencieuse, sous le choc._

_"Vous voulez dire... que vous existez réellement ?" fit-elle, hésitante._

_Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle et cela la rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Le petit être vert se leva._

_"Venir te rejoindre, je vais" fit-il d'une voix calme, la regardant._

_Elle était plus grande que lui, et pourtant il la dominait, possédant une sagesse qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais._

_"Tu pourrais être une Jedi" fit le noble, songeur. "Seule la Force t'aurait permis d'entrer ici... Où es ta planète ?"_

_"Ma... planète ?" répéta Mel. "Vous venez... d'une autre planète ?"_

_"Probablement" fit un quatrième. "Pourquoi cela t'étonne-t-il ?"_

_"Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres planètes habitées" avoua Meliane. "Cela explique pourquoi je ne reconnais pas certains d'entre vous..."_

_"Il n'y a que des humains chez toi ?" s'enquit le noble._

_"Euh... oui. Enfin, des gobelins aussi, et puis quelques autres créatures de légendes... mais pas d'êtres comme vous, ou alors ils se cachent très bien."_

_"Maître Yoda a décidé de venir vous voir" admit le noble. "Je l'aurai fait sinon... Vous pouvez vous réveiller, puisque visiblement vous étiez endormie."_

_Mel le regarda, stupéfaite._

_"Euh... je fais comment ?" demanda-t-elle._

_En toute réponse le petit être vert s'approcha d'elle. A nouveau, elle sentit cette intense concentration, et cette présence tout autour d'eux. Puis tout devint flou, et disparut._

"MEL !"

Une main rude la secouait.

"Mel, on a les cours qui commencent dans une demi-heure ! Allez, debout ! Le professeur Baxter va être furieux si tu ne manges pas avant d'y aller ! DEBOUT !"

Le dernier cri acheva de la sortir du sommeil et elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

"Hein ?" fit-elle très intelligemment.

"Il est sept heures et demi, ma chérie" fit son amie Serena, de quelques années plus âgée qu'elle.

Meliane jeta un œil à son réveil, puis jura, puis se jeta vers son armoire.

"Comment ça se fait que t'aies été encore en train de dormir ?" s'enquit Serena alors qu'elle se changeait rapidement, après avoir fait une toilette rapide dans le lavabo.

"J'ai fait un rêve très bizarre" lança Meliane.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était prête et toutes deux se ruèrent vers le réfectoire. Mel ne se permit de souffler qu'une fois qu'elle fut en cours, tout pile à l'heure.

Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs semaines. Mel s'acharnait sur ses cours et était folle de joie d'apprendre aussi vite et aussi bien. Elle n'avait plus repensé à son étrange rêve. Severus l'avait emmenée voir le chemin de Traverse et elle avait été folle de joie, le traînant dans toutes les boutiques pour son plus grand malheur. Après une longue discussion et un regard suppliant, il finit par accepter de lui enseigner les potions quand ils auraient le temps de se voir.

"Et tes études ?" demanda Severus alors qu'ils étaient assis à la terrasse d'un café, côté moldu.

"Trop bien !" s'exclama Mel. "C'est fascinant, ce qu'on fait ! Le professeur Baxter sait qu'on me cherche, mais il a dit que si je ne voulais pas partir, il contacterait des professeurs qu'il connaît et m'enverrai étudier à l'étranger."

"C'est bien" fit Severus en souriant. "Je ne te verrai pas, mais j'espère que tu seras heureuse."

"Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision" fit doucement Mel. "Même si..."

Elle s'interrompit et il y eut un long moment de silence.

"Sev ?" finit par appeler Meliane.

"Oui ?"

"C'est vrai que je suis trop grande pour mon âge ?"

Severus la regarda d'un œil critique.

"Au niveau de la taille, non" répondit-il, avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. "Oui, Mel, on peut dire que tu es plus grande. Quelqu'un qui lirait un de tes textes ne devineraient certainement pas ton âge, tu es beaucoup plus mature. Mais quelle importance ? Si tu t'amuses et que tu aimes ta vie, tu t'en fiche. Quelqu'un qui ne t'accepte pas comme ça ne vaut pas la peine que tu te soucies de lui."

Il y eut à nouveau un moment de silence, puis Meliane sourit.

"Merci, Sev."

Son sourire se fit espiègle.

"Je suis certaine que mon père serait fou furieux s'il nous voyait et rien ne me fait plus plaisir."

"A moi non plus, Mel, à moi non plus" fit Severus en souriant largement. "Bien, j'ai dû comprendre que tu devais rentrer assez tôt ?"

Meliane se mordit la lèvre.

"Je devais parler au professeur Baxter" fit-elle. "Je pense que je vais quitter tout de suite l'Angleterre. Tu m'as dit qu'ils me cherchaient de plus en plus activement."

"Je doute qu'ils aillent voir dans une école pour surdoués" fit Severus avec un sourire narquois.

"J'ai peur qu'ils embêtent oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia... Si je m'en vais, ils pourront dire honnêtement qu'ils ne savent pas ce que je fais. C'est vrai, ils ne comprennent pas mes cours."

Severus sourit sur le jeu possible sur les mots. Cela suffisait largement à contrer une potion de vérité. S'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle faisait exactement, ils pouvaient contourner la question.

"N'envisage pas que le pire" conseilla-t-il néanmoins.

"J'en ai déjà parlé avec ma famille" répondit-elle simplement.

"Je te raccompagne" fit Severus en se levant.

Elle ne protesta pas et ils se remirent en route vers l'école, sans se douter qu'ils étaient suivis par un homme plus discret que l'ombre. Celui-ci les observa entrer dans l'école, puis fit demi-tour, partant rejoindre son Maître.

Deux jours plus tard, Meliane quittait l'Angleterre après de lourds adieux avec sa famille, leur promettant néanmoins des mails que les sorciers seraient trop stupides pour lire.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nouveau chap ici aussi... Arrivée dans une université, et arrivée de nouveaux personnages qui n'ont rien à faire là... Bonne lecture !_

_Ah, oui, j'ai usurpé le nom de Lehn. Le professeur existe vraiment, mais il n'est absolument pas comme je l'ai décrit. pardon donc pour ce vol, mais je n'avais pas d'idée. En plus, j'ai aussi eu une prof de maths qui s'appelait comme ça. Souvenirs, souvenirs...  
_

_-_

_-_

"Alors c'est toi que Frederic m'envoie" fit le vieux professeur en observant attentivement la petite fille qui venait d'avoir neuf ans. "Il dit que tu es un véritable génie et qu'il t'a appris tout ce que tu avais à savoir."

"Je doute très fortement de tout connaître" répondit Meliane. "Sinon je ne serai pas ici."

Elle était intimidée, même si elle ne le connaissait pas. Son professeur l'avait envoyé en France, à Strasbourg plus précisément. Chez le professeur Lehn, prix Nobel de chimie deux ans auparavant. Le professeur eut l'air d'apprécier sa réponse.

"Pourquoi avoir quitté l'Angleterre ?" demanda-t-il. "Tu aurais certainement pu intégrer une université prestigieuse avec l'appui de Frederic, même si tu es jeune."

"Des gens me cherchent en Angleterre" répondit Meliane d'une voix lente. "Pour mon cerveau, et pas pour ce que je veux en faire. J'ai réfléchi avec mon parrain, mon oncle, ma tante et le professeur Baxter. Il y a peu de chances qu'ils me cherchent à l'étranger, encore moins dans une université. J'ai neuf ans, pas vingt."

"Ça va être très difficile de te faire admettre dans l'université" fit Lehn d'une voix douce.

Elle cligna des yeux.

"J'avais lu qu'il suffisait d'avoir son Bac pour y entrer."

"Pour entrer en première année de licence. Pas au niveau du Master, qui est le minimum pour toi d'après Frederic."

"J'ai l'équivalent de cinq ans de fac" fit-elle innocemment.

Curieux, il lui fit signe de sortir les papiers. Il était actuellement chez lui, et non pas à la fac.

"Je manque de pratique" fit-elle à contrecœur alors qu'il examinait tous les relevés de notes qu'elle avait, portant jusqu'à l'équivalent anglais du Master.

"Ça se voit" fit-il songeusement. "Mais tes résultats restent très supérieurs à la moyenne... Après quelques semaines en laboratoire, il ne devrait plus y avoir de différence."

Il avait l'air songeur.

"Dans quoi voudrais-tu te spécialiser ?" demanda-t-il en se renversant dans son fauteuil.

Meliane hésita un instant.

"J'hésite" finit-elle par répondre. "Je suis très attirée par la chimie organique... ça me fascine de savoir qu'un atome dans une chaîne peut changer les propriétés d'une molécule... Mais quelques temps avant que je ne parte, on a commencé à parler de quantique et c'était tout aussi intéressant. Alors je ne sais pas trop..."

"Il va falloir que tu te décides" répondit le vénérable professeur, visiblement amusé. "Tu peux faire deux filières d'études à la suite, mais tu n'en auras peut-être pas envie, ou pas le temps. Ce sont des domaines trop éloignés pour que tu les fasses en même temps."

Meliane fit une petite moue boudeuse qui le fit sourire.

"Ça se passe comment, après un master ?" interrogea-t-elle. "Je sais que c'est un doctorat, mais quel professeur m'accepterait à mon âge ?"

"Moi" fit-il, amusé. "Si tu vas en chimie organique et que ton sujet est proche de mes études, Frederic m'a amplement convaincu dans sa lettre. Sinon, je te trouverai un maître de thèse, sois-en certaine. De toute manière, il sera très facile de savoir si tu suis ou non."

A nouveau, il y eut un long moment de silence.

"Je pense que je vais faire de la chimie quantique" finit par déclarer Meliane en relevant la tête. "Mais j'espère bien pouvoir retourner à l'organique ensuite."

"Alors je te trouverai un maître de thèse, Meliane. Tu veux rester ici ?"

"Je suis à l'hôtel, merci. Ma tante va venir pour m'aider à m'installer. Ils ont hésité à déménager, mais mon oncle a son travail sur l'Angleterre et il l'adore."

"Tes parents sont morts ?" interrogea doucement le professeur.

Le regard de Mel se vida.

"Mon père a tué ma mère" déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche. "Elle me protégeait de lui."

Le professeur ne répondit rien, mais l'assura d'un regard de son soutien.

"Si jamais tu as un problème sur le campus, tu pourras toujours venir me trouver" fit-il sur un ton affectueux. "Je sens que je vais souvent te voir."

"Merci" répondit Meliane avec un large sourire.

"Viens demain à mon bureau" offrit-il. "Je te ferai faire un petit tour."

"Vous n'avez pas de travail ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

"Je suis en guerre avec l'administration pour m'obtenir des crédits" fit-il d'une voix lasse. "Une journée de repos me fera certainement du bien. Je te raccompagne à ton hôtel."

Ce n'était pas une question, et ils sortirent, se dirigeant vers l'hôtel de Meliane. La réceptionniste parut soulagée de voir un adulte avec la petite fille.

"Vous êtes son père ?" interrogea-t-elle. "Je veux dire, c'est étrange de louer une chambre à une aussi petite fille..."

"Je suis son professeur" contredit-il calmement. "Sa tante arrivera demain, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Il fit ensuite monter Meliane.

"Tu me rejoins dans mon bureau demain ?" interrogea-t-il. "Il est dans la tour de Chimie..."

Il lui donna des indications plus précises, puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit et la quitta, avant de rentrer chez lui, songeur. Frederic lui avait envoyé un bien étrange élève... Il lui avait dit qu'elle était poursuivie, sans préciser par qui, mais dissimuler quelqu'un sur le campus de la fac était assez facile, même si Meliane Evans était extrêmement jeune.

Le lendemain, elle rejoignit le bureau du professeur Lehn vers dix heures. Elle reçut quelques remarques – une enfant aussi jeune n'avait pas à se promener seule dans les bâtiments d'une fac. Pourtant, le nom de son contact ouvrait beaucoup de nom et une grande femme finit par l'accompagner après l'avoir vue passer deux fois devant son bureau.

"Tu n'as pas un très bon sens de l'orientation" fit-elle en riant alors que Meliane avouait piteusement s'être perdue.

"C'est votre fac qui est trop grande" protesta-t-elle en marchant à ses côtés.

Il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans la faculté – on était début septembre, et les étudiants ne traînaient pas encore dans le coin.

"Alors, pourquoi cherches-tu le professeur Lehn ?" demanda la femme en la guidant. "Il est très occupé, tu sais."

"Il a dit qu'il me ferait visiter la fac" répondit Meliane.

"Oh... tu es de sa famille ? Sa petite-fille, peut-être ?"

Mel éclata de rire.

"Non" fit-elle. "Je ne le connaissais que de nom jusqu'à hier. C'est mon ancien professeur qui m'a recommandée à lui."

"C'est là" fit la femme, troublée, en toquant à une porte.

Le vieux professeur se leva alors qu'il voyait Meliane entrer, un sourire rieur sur les lèvres.

"Bonjour, Meliane. Passé une bonne nuit ?"

"Très bonne, professeur, et vous ?"

"Excellente, merci" répondit le professeur avec un sourire en coin.

Il salua ensuite la femme qui l'avait accompagnée. Meliane était déjà penchée sur un modèle moléculaire dans un coin.

"C'est un foldmer, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle sur un ton excité. "Le cristal qui vous a valu le prix Nobel..."

Le professeur retint à peine son rire devant l'air stupéfait de la femme qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici.

"Exact" fit-il avec un sourire. "Comment l'as-tu reconnu ?"

Mel fit une petite moue.

"Il a une forme assez caractéristique. Et puis... il était dans votre bureau."

Cette fois-ci, le professeur rit sans se retenir.

"Allez, viens, le campus est grand... tu ne travailleras probablement pas que dans la fac de chimie."

Excitée comme une puce, Mel le suivit, buvant littéralement ses paroles alors qu'il lui faisait à la fois un cours d'histoire et une visite guidée. Les rares personnes qu'ils croisaient se retournaient sur leur passage, mais Mel fut vite assimilée à un membre de la famille du professeur.

Le ventre de Meliane grogna furieusement alors qu'une heure de l'après-midi passaient et le professeur l'emmena rapidement manger quelque chose, avant de faire un sourire malicieux.

"Je vais te montrer un endroit que tous les chimistes doivent connaître" fit-il. "Les jeunes ont vraiment bien fait de l'ouvrir..."

Il la guida à nouveau vers la fac de chimie, s'arrêtant sur le côté le plus proche de la rue.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais, ils ont déjà ouvert" fit-il en poussant la porte vitrée.

"Professeur !" s'exclama un étudiant derrière ce qui semblait être un bar, en face de la porte d'entrée. "Euh, je veux dire... bonjour, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu ici."

Son regard se posa sur la petite fille à ses côtés.

"Elle est de votre famille ?" demanda l'étudiant.

"Non" fit Lehn, amusé. "Vous avez déjà ouvert, alors que ce n'est pas la rentrée ?"

"Ça nous permet de nous retrouver après les vacances" fit l'étudiant avec un large geste de la main. "Et puis on prépare quelque chose pour les primos... Il ne faudrait pas dérober à la tradition. Je vous sers quoi ?"

"Une bière, si vous avez déjà ouvert la pression" fit le professeur, avant de jeter une œil à sa compagne. "Tu prends quoi ?"

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit à la bière" fit Meliane sur un ton sarcastique.

"Tu es peut-être un peu jeune, non ?" fit-il remarquer.

"Non" fit Meliane avec un air moqueur. "Je me contenterai d'un jus de fruit, merci."

Etant seuls, ils furent rapidement servis et l'étudiant s'installa face à eux avec sa propre bière.

"Alors, professeur, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre belle K-fet ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

"Hm, je faisais visiter la fac à Meliane... En tant que chimiste, elle devait connaître la K-fet de l'Alcanes..."

"Alcanes ?" répéta Meliane, amusée.

"C'est le nom de l'association d'étudiants qui gèrent la K-fet" expliqua l'étudiant en face d'elle. "On l'a créée il y a quelques années, et ce sont les étudiants de chimie qui se relaient pendant leurs études. On essaie de faire en sorte qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un derrière le bar."

Le professeur Lehn se leva après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre.

"Je dois passer à l'administration. Meliane, ça te gêne de rester ici quelques minutes ?"

Meliane secoua la tête.

"Si ça ne te dérange pas" fit-elle en regardant l'étudiant de ses yeux émeraude.

"Bien sûr que non" assura-t-il.

"Bon, alors dis-moi ce qu'est l'Alcanes en plus d'une famille d'éléments chimiques."

Il leva un sourcil, surpris qu'elle le sache.

"Association de Liaison entre Chimistes Avancés et Néophytes et les Entreprises de Strasbourg" répondit-il.

"Bref, c'est juste pour avoir une abréviation de chimiste" fit Meliane sur un ton moqueur.

L'étudiant grogna dans sa barbe, puis sourit.

"C'est vrai" admit-il. "Mais ne dis pas ça devant les autres, ils risqueraient de mal le prendre."

Mel pouffa en toute réponse.

"Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda-t-elle joyeusement. "Si je dois te revoir dans l'année, j'aimerai connaître ton nom."

"Alex" répondit-il sans hésiter. "Pourquoi me revoir ? Tu connais le professeur Lehn ?"

"Depuis hier" fit-elle avec un large sourire. "C'est mon anciens professeur qui m'a recommandée à lui, et il a accepté de me faire entrer à la fac. En chimie, bien sûr."

"A la fac ?" s'étonna Alex. "A dix ans ?"

"J'en ai neuf" rectifia Mel.

Elle sourit devant son air étonné, mais il se reprit très vite.

"Tu dois être douée alors" complimenta-t-il. "Mais tu as un accent... tu viens d'où ?"

"D'Angleterre" répondit Mel. "J'avais peur de ne pas parler assez bien français, mais en fait ça va."

"Plutôt, oui" fit-il, admiratif. "Tu entres en première année ?"

Mel secoua la tête.

"Non" fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. "Je vais commencer ma thèse, si le professeur Lehn me trouve un maître de thèse."

L'étudiant recracha sa bière sous le choc.

"Quoi ?" fit-il, étranglé. "A neuf ans ? En thèse ?"

"Oui" fit Mel, intérieurement morte de rire.

Il s'essuya la bouche lentement, sous le choc.

"Dois-je en déduire que tu en sais autant que moi, sinon plus ?"

Mel leva un sourcil.

"Peut-être. Je ne sais pas de quoi se compose exactement votre programme."

Trente secondes plus tard, ils étaient lancés dans une conversation passionnée sur la chimie et les différences entre leurs programmes respectifs. Ils ne s'interrompirent pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, poursuivant leur débat avec une passion que seuls pouvaient avoir ceux qui connaissaient leur domaine. Ils ne firent pas non plus attention aux regards stupéfaits posés sur eux, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne se racle la gorge, puis ne mette une tape amicale sur la tête d'Alex.

"Tu t'es trouvée une petite amie ?" demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

"Je ne suis pas si petite que ça" rétorqua sarcastiquement Mel. "Même plutôt grande pour mon âge."

Alex ne se retint pas et éclata de rire, avant de se tourner vers les autres.

"Je vous présente Mel. Une future condisciple."

Mel s'était enfoncée dans son siège et foudroyait faussement celui qui avait frappé Alex.

"Tu es une primote en avance ?" demanda-t-il.

"Nan" fit Mel, butée, avant de prendre un air intéressé. "J'ai entendu dire que vous prépariez quelque chose pour les primos... quoi ?"

"On ne va pas te le dire si tu entre en L1" fit une troisième étudiante en la fixant.

Mel leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne _rentre pas_ en L1. Sinon je n'aurai pas pu tenir deux minutes une conversation avec Alex."

"C'est vrai, tu marques un point" concéda le second. "En L2 ?"

Mel secoua la tête.

"Nan..."

"L3 ? Quand même pas en Master ?"

"Nan..." répéta Mel, ne dissimulant même plus son sourire.

"En thèse, avec le professeur Waylon Norman" fit une voix derrière eux.

Tous les étudiants se redressèrent dans un même mouvement.

"Professeur Lehn !"

"Eh bien, Mel, incapable de te taire pendant cinq minutes... Frederic m'avait prévenu."

Mel le foudroya du regard.

"Ça, par contre, il ne me l'avait pas dit" admit-il en riant. "Je te présente ton professeur... enfin, s'il accepte. Il a voulu te parler avant de prendre une décision définitive."

Il désigna de la main le grand homme qui le suivait et Mel le salua d'un signe de tête.

"Jean-Marie m'a dit que tu étais un petit génie" fit-il, visiblement intrigué. "Et que tu voulais faire dans la quantique."

"Exact" répondit courtoisement Mel en se levant.

"Pourquoi ne pas t'être inscrite à la fac avant ?" interrogea-t-il.

"J'arrive tout droit d'Angleterre. J'ai mes diplômes de là-bas, si vous voulez."

Il fit un geste de la main.

"Je n'accorde pas tant d'importance aux diplômes qu'à la personne" indiqua-t-il, avant d'attaquer brutalement avec une question très précise sur la chimie quantique.

Mel répondit sans hésiter, puis son future maître de thèse enchaîna une autre question à laquelle elle répondit également. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se livraient à une joute verbale venimeuse et se disputaient presque sur des théories établies par le passé, sous les yeux ébahis des étudiants et amusés du professeur Lehn.

"Je te prends" fit soudain le professeur Norman.

Stupéfaite, Mel se tut et le regarda.

"Réfléchis à ton sujet de thèse plus précisément, et nous verrons ensemble pour la formulation définitive" fit-il en agitant son index. "Je t'attends demain, à quinze heures, dans mon labo."

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et repartit.

"Félicitations, Meliane" fit le professeur Lehn qui retenait son rire depuis le début.

"Il m'a... prise ?" répéta Meliane, stupéfaite.

"La plus jeune thésarde de l'Histoire !" beugla Alex. "Ça mérite bien une tournée générale !"

"_Vous_ vous débrouillez avec sa tante pour tout ce qui est des questions d'alcool" fit le professeur Lehn sur un ton menaçant. "Meliane, tu sais où est mon bureau... n'hésite pas."

Il salua ensuite les étudiants et quitta à son tour la K-fet. Meliane sentit les regards admiratifs sur elle et les observa en retour.

"Bon ben on a trouvé notre mascotte !" s'exclama soudain l'étudiant qui avait frappé Alex, avant de se présenter joyeusement. "Moi c'est Tom ! A côté c'est Fanny, et les autres ne sont pas là pour le moment. On s'était rassemblés pour préparer une petite blague aux primos."

"Une blague ?" fit Meliane d'un air intéressé alors qu'ils revenaient tous avec de la bière, sauf Alex qui posa devant elle un jus de fruits avec un petit sourire d'excuses.

"Ce sont les amicales des différentes fac, comme l'Alcanes, qui sont chargées d'accueillir les primos" expliqua Alex en s'installant confortablement. "Leur rentrée est dans une semaine. Nous, on est plutôt portés sur l'humour, alors on essaie de faire un truc différent tous les ans. On leur prépare un questionnaire qu'on fait passer pour un test de niveau, et on essaie d'autres trucs... On a déjà fait des fausses conférences avec des anciens de l'Alcanes, ou des trucs comme ça..."

"Là, on bloquait sur une partie du questionnaire" fit Tom d'une voix lasse. "C'est compliqué, de faire un truc à la fois drôle et qui ait l'air difficile."

Sur la demande de Meliane, il lui montra un brouillon et son sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait.

"Je vois le genre" fit-elle d'une voix joyeuse. "Je peux vous aider ?"

"Avec plaisir" fit Alex avec un grand sourire. "Je suis sûr que tu as un très bon sens de l'humour, rien qu'à te voir rembarrer Tom..."

Ils commencèrent à "travailler" sur le questionnaire, explosant régulièrement de rire devant toutes les propositions qui sortaient. Alors que dix-neuf heures approchaient, Meliane jura.

"Ma tante devait me retrouver à l'hôtel" fit-elle en pâlissant. "Je crois que je suis un peu à la bourre..."

"Reviens demain si tu veux" offrit Alex. "On a bien rigolé..."

"Je veux être là quand vous lirez les feuilles des primos" exigea Mel avec un grand sourire, enfilant rapidement sa veste.

"Je te ramène ?" proposa Fanny. "J'ai emprunté leur voiture à mes parents."

"Si ça te gêne pas" remercia Mel.

Elle quitta rapidement la K-fet et arriva dans le hall de l'hôtel avec presque une heure et demi de retard. Sa tante attendait là, furieuse.

"Puis-je savoir où tu étais ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix dangereuse.

"Euh... avec des amis" fit Meliane timidement. "Et j'ai rencontré mon maître de thèse... Le professeur Lehn est très gentil, il m'a fait visiter toute la fac. Et après j'ai aidé l'amicale à préparer l'arrivée des primos, et on n'a pas vu passer le temps."

Un regard sévère la fit se ratatiner sur place, mais Pétunia finit par secouer la tête en soupirant.

"Mel, c'est bien parce que tu es plus mûre que ton âge que je ne te ferai aucune remarque pour cette fois-ci. Mais j'aimerai que ça ne se reproduise plus."

Mel hocha la tête, sentant la menace dans le ton de sa tante.

"Comment vont Dudley et oncle Vernon ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien, très bien" répondit distraitement Pétunia.

"Et Severus ?"

"Il est heureux que tu aies pu quitter l'Angleterre. Ces imbéciles sont en train de devenir fous, là-bas. Il brouille les pistes quand il le peut et il nous a mis sous Fidelitas."

"A ce point-là ?" demanda Mel, pâle.

"Seuls les sorciers ont oublié notre nom, et pour tout dire, ça nous arrange" assura Pétunia. "Le professeur Baxter est furieux, mais il n'a rien dit pour ne pas qu'on sache que tu étais dans son école. Si un jour tu croises un type avec une longue barbe blanche et un air d'illuminé, méfie-toi. Encore plus s'il te propose un bonbon au citron. C'est Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard."

Elles étaient montées dans la chambre de Mel en discutant et Pétunia poursuivit.

"Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu veux, Mel. Pour l'instant, tu as choisi de faire des études normales et je suis entièrement d'accord. Si plus tard tu veux aller à Poudlard, ce sera ton choix et je le respecterai."

"Merci, tante Pétunia" murmura Mel.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Pétunia sourit.

"Alors tu as trouvé un maître de thèse ?"

"Oui" fit Mel, immédiatement plus enthousiaste. "Il m'a posé des questions pour me tester, et puis on était en pleine discussion quand il a dit qu'il me prenait, et il est parti. C'est le professeur Lehn qui l'a trouvé."

"J'ai déjà entendu ce nom" fit Pétunia en fronçant des sourcils.

"Il a reçu le prix Nobel il y a deux ans" répondit Mel. "Tu as peut-être lu son nom dans les journaux."

"C'est possible" fit Pétunia. "Ton oncle a réfléchi et a pensé que ce serait mieux que tu aies un petit studio. Tu es encore jeune pour vivre seule, mais le professeur Baxter m'a assuré que le professeur Lehn serait ravi de prendre soin de toi. Et bien sûr, on viendra te voir le plus souvent possible. J'ai fait l'acquisition d'un ordinateur pour Dudley, je veux que tu lui envoies des mails le plus souvent possible."

"Tous les jours" promit Mel avec un léger sourire. "Je pourrai revenir pendant les vacances ?"

"Bien sûr, Mel, bien sûr" fit Pétunia en lui souriant. "Je dirais même que tu es obligée de revenir pendant les vacances."

Un large sourire lui répondit et Mel se serra dans ses bras.

* * *

Lorsque vint la rentrée des primos, une semaine avant sa propre rentrée, Mel était prête. Elle avait un petit studio tout près de chez le professeur Lehn, mais ne vivait plus toute seule. Cela, elle ne l'avait dit à personne, pas même à sa tante ou à Severus. Elle pivota sur elle-même, observant le petit être vert qui la regardait.

"Bonjour, Maître Yoda" fit-elle sur une voix joyeuse.

Un étrange sourire lui répondit et Maître Yoda lui fit un signe de main. Plutôt que d'aller chercher sa sacoche, elle l'attira d'un geste de la main, utilisant la Force comme Maître Yoda le lui avait enseigné. Ce n'était pas son Maître officiel, mais il avait dit s'occuper d'elle quelques temps avant de la remettre dans les mains de son Maître. Cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Le petit être avait une conversation passionnante. Sa manie de parler à l'envers était un peu surprenante au début, mais on s'y faisait vite.

"En retard tu vas être" fit-il sur un ton méditatif.

Mel jeta un œil à l'horloge et fit un sourire contrit.

"Tant pis" jeta-t-elle. "Mon Maître vient avec moi ?"

"Ce soir il rentrera. Demain tu commenceras."

"D'accord" fit joyeusement Mel. "Bonne journée à vous."

Sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta l'appartement, le fermant à clé. Ce n'était pas cela qui arrêterait Maître Yoda, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle rejoignit Alex devant la K-fet du chimie et il lui sourit.

"Tu es en retard" reprocha-t-il.

"Si peu" fit Mel avec un sourire angélique. "Qui fait la présentation ?"

"Tom" répondit Alex en lui tendant un T-shirt d'un joli bleu, marqué du logo de l'Alcanes. "J'espère pour toi qu'il te pardonnera d'être en retard."

Elle le suivit, mais ils ne firent que traverser la rue pour arriver devant l'Institut Le Bel. Ils restèrent en retrait alors que Tom, accompagné des autres membres de l'Alcanes, parlait devant un troupeau de primos.

"Ils ne sont pas si nombreux" fit doucement Mel.

"Cent vingt-cinq" répondit Alex. "Ça ne vaut pas la médecine, mais c'est plus qu'en physique."

Ils entrèrent dans l'amphithéâtre après tout le monde, s'installant en haut pour pouvoir voir sans être vus. L'ambiance était un peu tendue, mais les membres de l'Alcanes en bas donnèrent très vite le ton et l'atmosphère fut bientôt plus joyeuse. Elle supporta le discours du président de la fac, fit un clin d'œil amusé au professeur Lehn qui lui succéda. Un sourire complice qu'elle était seule à pouvoir comprendre lui répondit. Puis enfin, vint le temps du questionnaire. Deux des plus vieux de l'Alcanes entrèrent, un air extrêmement sérieux sur le visage. Les membres plus jeunes se retirèrent en haut de l'amphi, les rejoignant alors que les pauvres primos poussaient des soupirs désespérés. Elle fit un sourire rayonnant à ceux qu'elle connaissait, c'est-à-dire presque tout le monde.

"Dégustons" murmura Alex à côté d'elle.

Des soupirs désespérés se faisaient entendre, mais également, de temps en temps, un petit rire retenu.

"Oh, ils ne sont pas tous définitivement perdus" fit Tom de l'autre côté d'une voix très basse.

"Quand même, ça se voit très vite que c'est n'importe quoi" fit Mel en retenant son rire.

"Visiblement, non" répondit Alex, amusé lui aussi.

A la fin du supplice des pauvres première année, les deux faux surveillants ramassèrent les copies avec un air sévère et repartirent comme ils étaient venus.

"Je me demande combien sont tombés dans le panneau" fit Alex à côté d'elle alors que les autres redescendaient.

"Beaucoup" fit Mel avec amusement.

Elle passa une excellente journée et rentra le soir, raccompagnée par plusieurs membres de l'Alcanes qui habitaient dans le même coin.

"Bonsoir, Maître Yoda" fit-elle en entrant.

Elle observa alors le grand homme qui était assis sur une chaise et le salua d'un signe de tête.

"Meliane, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il.

Il avait des cheveux châtains foncés, longs et une barbe, accompagnée d'une fine moustache. Son air était sérieux, mais son regard pétillait. Il devait être très séduisant pour beaucoup de femmes, songea Mel en l'observant. Il portait une tunique ocre, avec un manteau brun dessus. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était très impressionnant.

"Je m'appelle Qui-Gon Jinn" fit-il d'une voix posée. "Je t'avouerai que je t'observe depuis plusieurs jours, et j'aimerai que tu deviennes mon padawan."

Il vit une lueur dans ses yeux.

"Apprentie Jedi" précisa-t-il. "Pardonne-moi de t'avoir observée, mais c'est une coutume. Un Jedi ne prend comme Padawan qu'une personne qu'il apprécie et dont il sait qu'il s'entendra bien avec elle."

Mel l'observa encore un moment. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait un visage qui l'attirait. Ses yeux bleus l'observaient attentivement. Elle s'assit sur le lit, face à la chaise.

"Parlez-moi des Jedi" demanda-t-elle, retardant sa réponse.

Il hocha la tête.

"Nous sommes un ordre plusieurs fois millénaires" commença-t-il. "Dans la galaxie, nous sommes les gardiens de la paix."

"Galaxie ?" répéta Meliane.

"Votre planète est en dehors de la galaxie que nous connaissons, c'est pour cela que nous avons mis tant de temps à venir après que tu aies contacté le Conseil" expliqua-t-il. "Cependant, chez nous, presque toute la galaxie est explorée. Tu avais vu plusieurs membres du Haut Conseils. Tous ne sont pas humains. Maître Tyvokka, qui t'avait parlé, est un Wookie. Il existe bien d'autres races, et je t'en parlerai volontiers si tu le veux. Pour en revenir aux Jedi, nous sommes dirigés par le Haut Conseil, dont Maître Yoda est le chef. Cinq membres sont choisis à vie, les autres ne sont que temporaires. Ils sont douze au total."

Il parla pendant plusieurs heures, après que Mel n'ait rapidement fait à manger pour eux trois. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, enregistrant le plus d'informations possibles. Puis il s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle tombait de sommeil.

"Excuse-moi" fit-il, troublé. "Tu as déjà eu une longue journée..."

"Pas grave, c'est passionnant" fit-elle en retenant un bâillement.

"Je continuerai demain, si tu veux" proposa-t-il. "Il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes..."

Elle acquiesça et passa dans la salle de bain, où elle prit une douche rapide.

"Vous avez un endroit où dormir ?" demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle revint.

"Je vais retourner au vaisseau" fit Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Désolée, je n'ai pas beaucoup de place" fit-elle.

"Ce n'est pas grave."

"Dites..."

Mel avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et le regardait.

"Je veux bien être votre Padawan. Vous me plaisez."

"J'en serai ravi, Meliane" répondit-il en lui souriant. "Je commencerai pas t'apprendre la transe Jedi... elle remplace efficacement les heures de sommeil en diminuant le temps nécessaire."

"Je ne veux pas arrêter mes études... pas tout de suite" ajouta-t-elle, comme à regrets.

"Ce serait dommage que tu le fasses. Je ne t'en voudrai aucunement si tu poursuis tes études."

"Ça ne va pas ralentir ma formation ?" interrogea-t-elle.

"Peut-être au début, mais ce n'est pas très important. Maître Yoda devra bientôt repartir, mais je ne te quitterai pas tant que ta formation ne sera pas achevée."

"Merci" murmura Mel.

En toute réponse, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit, puis se retira. A peine allongée, Mel ferma les yeux et s'endormit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nouveau chap ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'encouragent vraiment, même si je mets du temps à publier ^^'. Bonne lecture à vous !_

_-

* * *

-  
_

Les mois suivants passèrent à toute vitesse pour la jeune Meliane. Le jour, elle était principalement dans son laboratoire avec son maître de thèse, prouvant toujours plus sa brillante intelligence. La nuit, elle était avec son Maître et s'entraînait durement, tant mentalement que physiquement. Elle avait été émerveillée devant son sabre laser et mourrait d'impatience d'apprendre à s'en servir. Sa relation avec Qui-Gon Jinn évoluait peu à peu. Pour elle, il ressemblait de plus en plus au père qu'elle aurait voulu avoir. Mais cela, elle ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, même pas sous la torture. Elle profitait simplement des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Il avait rapidement découvert son problème cardiaque et lui enseigna des techniques de méditation pour y remédier, ainsi que des moyens pour garder son calme. Pour sa plus grande joie, Mel put enfin gambader comme tous les autres enfants, courir sans craindre de s'arrêter brutalement, foudroyée par la douleur de sa poitrine. Elle s'empressa d'apprendre la nouvelle à sa tante, omettant toutefois de dire comment elle avait fait pour parvenir à ce résultat. Par contre, le dangereux froncement de sourcils lorsqu'il avait appris comment elle avait eu ce problème lui avait presque fait peur.

"La vengeance ne te mènera nulle part" avait-il pourtant dit d'une voix douce. "Si tu le tuais, que ferais-tu ensuite ?"

"Il a tué Maman" protesta faiblement Mel.

"Et il sera puni pour cela" répondit Qui-Gon. "A quoi bon t'en charger toi-même ?"

Ils avaient discuté longtemps sur ce sujet, puis Mel avait fini par poser la question qu'il attendait et redoutait à la fois.

"Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je me venge ?"

Et il avait parlé du Côté Obscur et de ses attraits, des Jedi Noirs et des sombres seigneurs Sith, racontant plusieurs histoires qui avaient mal terminé. Il avait expliqué le raisonnement qui pouvait pousser un Jedi à s'enfoncer dans le Côté Obscur. Puis il s'était tu, observant son élève.

"Je crois que je comprends" fit lentement Mel. "Je ne chercherai plus à me venger de mon père... mais je ne suis pas sûre de la manière dont je réagirai en le voyant."

"Nous avons tous une part d'ombre, Meliane" répondit son mentor. "Tu ne peux savoir à l'avance ce que tu feras, mais tu peux décider de t'ancrer à un côté et de lutter pour y rester."

"Vous n'avez pas peur que je tombe du Côté Obscur ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai peur de tomber du Côté Obscur, _moi_" répondit-il d'une voix douce. "Je te l'ai dit, nous avons tous une part d'ombre. Reste à savoir si tu lâcheras prise ou non."

A nouveau il y eut un long moment de silence.

"Maître ?" appela Meliane. "Y a-t-il un lien entre la Force et la Magie ?"

"La Magie ?" répéta-t-il.

"Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué" fit Meliane. "Sur cette planète, il y a des lieux inaccessibles aux gens ordinaires, alors même qu'ils sont au milieu de leurs grandes villes. Ce sont les sorciers qui les ont créés. Ils vivent à l'écart des autres et se servent de la Magie. Je suis une sorcière, même si j'ai refusé d'aller faire mes études là-bas."

"Il y a effectivement des lieux où nous n'avons pu aller" acquiesça Qui-Gon. "Parle-moi un peu de la sorcellerie."

Mel s'exécuta, lui faisant un résumé de tout ce que Severus lui avait appris par lettres ou par mails, parlant de l'histoire de la magie, de ce qu'elle savait des sortilèges, puis de Poudlard. Ses poings se serrèrent instinctivement, mais elle se détendit en inspirant profondément. Il était inutile de céder à la colère. Cela ne changerai rien.

"Ils me cherchent" conclut-elle amèrement. "Ils ne me laisseront jamais en paix. Je me serais battue contre Voldemort de toutes manières, je veux protéger mes amis et ma famille... Mais je ne veux pas être un pion sur leur échiquier. Depuis que je suis toute petite, ils essaient de m'enfermer, d'exploiter ma force, mais je ne veux pas..."

Les larmes pointaient dans ses yeux, mais son maître s'était déjà assis près d'elle, l'attirant dans ses bras.

"Meliane, si tu ne le veux pas, ils ne te retrouveront pas" fit-il d'un ton calme. "Et je suis là... je ne t'abandonnerai pas, et je peux te protéger d'eux..."

Il fit un sourire malicieux visant à la détendre.

"Tu sais que la Force permet d'influencer les esprits faibles... D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'esprits forts parmi ceux qui te cherchent."

Elle lui fit un sourire un peu tremblant, mais il ne la laissa pas quitter son étreinte.

-

* * *

-

Trois ans plus tard, quelques mois avant ses douze ans, lorsque Meliane passa sa soutenance de thèse, il était encore là, dissimulé dans l'ombre. Il avait laissé Maître Yoda repartir, mais était resté derrière. Meliane avait fini par le présenter à sa famille et il avait été plutôt bien accueilli après qu'elle les ai convaincus que non, il ne cherchait pas à la manipuler.

Les résultats de Mel furent annoncés dans les journaux scientifiques dès le lendemain. Quelques semaines avant son douzième anniversaire, Meliane Evans devint reconnue de tous les scientifiques et la plus jeune docteur de l'histoire. Les commentaires allaient bon train sur sa thèse qu'elle avait elle-même traduite dans sa langue maternelle. Le vingt-cinq juillet, elle alla à sa première conférence internationale, toujours suivie comme son ombre par Qui-Gon. Son trac disparut bien vite et elle se mit à parler avec passion de son sujet, avant de répondre aux questions avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle participa ensuite au buffet organisé en son honneur et bondit de joie en voyant une personne bien connue s'avancer vers elle.

"Professeur Baxter !"

"Bonjour, Meliane" fit-il avec un fin sourire. "Je t'avais dit que tu irais loin..."

"C'est grâce à vous, et aux professeurs Lehn et Norman" répondit modestement Meliane.

Il lui mit une petite tape réprobatrice sur le crâne.

"C'est grâce à _tes_ capacités, Meliane. Ne prétends pas le contraire. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?"

Meliane hésita.

"Je ne sais pas. Je suis trop jeune pour enseigner... J'aimerai bien poursuivre mes recherches, si je trouve des crédits... ou alors je ferai comme le professeur Lehn me l'a suggéré quand je suis arrivée à Strasbourg, une deuxième thèse en chimie organique."

"Le quantique ne te suffit pas ?" demanda Frederic Baxter, amusé, conscient des oreilles tendues vers eux.

"J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à choisir" avoua Meliane. "Il y avait aussi l'astrophysique qui m'intéressait... j'aimerai bien qu'on puisse voyage dans les étoiles, un jour. Qui sait, il y a peut-être d'autres espèces vivantes ailleurs..."

Elle entendit presque le rire amusé de Qui-Gon. Il était invisible de là où elle était, mais ne perdait pas le moindre mot de la conversation.

"Tu deviens bien poète, Meliane" fit le professeur Baxter sur un ton amusé. "Pourquoi avoir refusé une tournée complète de conférences ?"

Meliane l'observa en pâlissant légèrement.

"J'ai peur" finit-elle par avouer. "Tant que je reste dans le cercle des scientifiques, ça va, mais si j'en sors... ils ne tarderont pas à entendre parler de moi et à faire le lien avec celle qu'ils cherchent."

Le silence s'était fait absolu dans la salle, mais Baxter ne fit qu'acquiescer gravement.

"Je te comprends, Meliane, mais n'oublie pas que tu as la loi de ton côté... Ils ne pourront rien faire sans l'accord de tes tuteurs."

"Ils peuvent l'obtenir de force, et sont capables de le faire si ça me force à y aller" contredit-elle d'une voix douce.

L'atmosphère redevint plus légère quelques minutes plus tard, mais l'ensemble de la communauté scientifique savait désormais que leur jeune camarade était recherchée par quelqu'un qui voulait exploiter son intelligence. Et si les scientifiques détestaient bien quelque chose, c'était qu'un crétin se mette entre eux et le savoir.

Pourtant, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le monde magique fut mis au courant de la vie de Meliane Evans.

-

* * *

-

"Professeur Dumbledore" fit timidement une jeune élève de deuxième année.

Le directeur la regarda d'un air bienveillant.

"Vous vouliez me voir, miss Granger" fit-il en lui souriant. "A propos de miss Potter..."

"Je crois que je l'ai trouvée" fit Hermione Granger nerveusement.

"Vraiment ?" s'étonna le directeur.

La première année sortit une coupure de journal de la poche de sa robe, froissée. C'était un article du _Scientist_.

"Ma mère me l'avait envoyé" expliqua-t-elle. "J'aime bien me tenir au courant des célébrités moldues, et ce journal publie les articles de tous les grands scientifiques..."

"Au fait, miss Granger, au fait" fit le directeur en fronçant des sourcils.

Elle lui tendit l'article découpé et ses sourcils se froncèrent en lisant le titre. _Un nouveau génie dans le domaine de la Chimie Quantique._

Il commença rapidement à lire, mais l'article signalait seulement l'entrée dans le monde scientifique d'une certaine Meliane Evans, plus jeune docteur de l'histoire. A douze ans, elle venait de faire sa première conférence devant des scientifiques de renommée et y avait été vivement applaudie. Le sujet de la conférence apparaissait, ainsi que le sujet de la thèse de la jeune fille, mais il ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots dedans. Il ne savait même pas ce que voulait dire "quantique". Pourtant, à côté de l'article, il y avait une photo. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs souriait avec bonheur, tenant en main le papier certifiant son statut de Docteur. Elle avait d'extraordinaires yeux verts et il ne douta plus de son identité, surtout au vu de son nom de famille et de son prénom peu courant.

"Merci, miss Granger..." fit-il d'une voix lente, son cerveau tournant à toute allure.

Il se leva.

"Nous allons prendre des mesures immédiates. La jeune Meliane est restée trop longtemps loin de notre monde. Il est temps de remédier à cela."

La jeune élève le regarda timidement.

"Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir revenir" fit-elle d'une petite voix. "Je pensais que vous vouliez juste être certain qu'elle allait bien."

"Elle reviendra dans le monde magique" rétorqua Dumbledore. "Merci, miss Granger. Vous pouvez y aller."

Et, en sortant du bureau, Hermione Granger eut l'amertume procurée par un choix mal fait. Elle n'aurait pas dû en parler, elle le savait maintenant. Elle avait été stupide de croire aux belles paroles du Directeur ! Pourtant, elle avait reconnue l'étincelle dans ses yeux : la joie d'avoir retrouvé un objet longtemps perdu, et la lueur manipulatrice qu'elle haïssait tant chez les gens. Furieuse contre elle-même, elle rentra dans sa maison de Serdaigle et alla s'enfermer dans son dortoir, s'effondrant sur son lit avant de commencer à pleurer.

-

* * *

-

Meliane avait fini par se laisser convaincre de faire un plus grand nombre de conférences, tant qu'elles restaient dans le monde scientifique. Elle partageait maintenant son temps entre son laboratoire et un tourbillon de voyages à travers le monde. La nuit, elle poursuivait son enseignement avec Qui-Gon. Pourtant, elle commençait à renâcler. Elle touchait au but, elle le savait au regard de son Maître. Mais elle ne voulait pas... qu'il reparte. Il la fit pourtant s'asseoir un soir dans une chambre d'hôtel, la fixant de ses yeux bleus.

"Meliane" commença-t-il doucement. "Tu ne te concentres plus, c'est tout juste si tu m'écoutes. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?"

Meliane grommela quelque chose en détournant le regard, mais il la força doucement à le regarder.

"Pourquoi, Meliane ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes" finit-elle par murmurer. "Quand j'aurai fini mon apprentissage, tu repartiras et je ne te reverrai plus... Je ne veux pas rester toute seule."

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, puis la serra dans ses bras.

"Bien sûr que non, je ne te laisserai pas" murmura-t-il dans un souffle. "Je resterai tant que tu le voudras. Si tu le veux, tu pourras même venir avec moi quand je retournerai vers Coruscant. Tu seras bientôt une Jedi... je t'ai parlé des devoirs des miens envers le reste de la galaxie. Bien sûr que tu seras accueillie chez nous... tu es une gardienne de la paix, maintenant. Et si tu restes ici et que je pars, tu pourras venir me visiter et je pourrai revenir. En aucun cas ça ne sera un adieu définitif, Meliane, et tu le sais..."

Il resta un long moment à la tenir contre lui et elle semblait apprécier son étreinte, s'y reposant pleinement.

"Et puis" murmura-t-il à son oreille "tu ne seras une Jedi que lorsque tu maîtriseras ton sabre à la perfection."

Ils avaient toujours eu des difficultés à s'entraîner au sabre laser. Il faut avouer que ce n'était pas très discret comme instrument. Pourtant Meliane adorait le sabre qu'il lui avait offert et en prenait le plus grand soin. Elle refusait néanmoins de le porter en permanence avant de savoir s'en servir correctement.

"Et si je blessais quelqu'un, Maître ?" avait-elle demandé alors qu'il lui disait de le porter sous sa tunique, comme eux tous. "Je me sentirai extrêmement coupable... Je ne porterai une arme que si je la maîtrise, et pas avant."

Il avait accepté rapidement, et conservait en attendant le sabre de son élève.

Ils étaient à une réception après une autre conférence et Mel était plongée dans une discussion passionnante – pour elle et pour son interlocuteur – sur une application possible de ce qu'ils avaient appris du quantique aux voyages stellaires. Comme toujours, l'ambiance était à la fois détendue et emplie d'une certaine pression. Des rivalités entre différents laboratoires faisaient parfois surface, mais les conférences restaient en général un lieu d'échange d'idées. Beaucoup d'entre eux partageaient d'abord leurs connaissances et leurs hypothèses avec leurs confrères avant d'en avertir les gouvernements. Meliane n'avait pas retiré sa blouse, joyeusement taguée par ses amis de Strasbourg.

"... eliane..."

Elle ne se retourna pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'on l'appela, trop passionnée par sa conversation.

"MELIANE POTTER !!!"

Sursautant violemment, Meliane pivota, avant de se reculer, heurtant sans le faire exprès le scientifique avait qui elle discutait une seconde plus tôt. Trois hommes se tenaient là, trois hommes qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir : James Potter et son ami de toujours, Sirius Black, avec en plus Albus Dumbledore qui la regardait avec des yeux pétillants.

"Je m'appelle Evans" lança-t-elle sur un ton glacial, les vrillant avec des yeux plus froids que la mort. "Et je ne crois pas que vous soyez invités à cette réception, messieurs."

Elle leur tourna le dos avec un sang-froid incroyable et reprit sa conversation comme si de rien n'était, leur signifiant clairement un congé. L'une des personnes présentes appelait déjà la sécurité, signalant la présence de personnes non invitées et gênantes. Une main rude se posa sur son épaule et elle pivota de force, se retrouvant face à son père biologique.

"Tu es ma fille" siffla-t-il. "Et, en tant que telle, tu vas rentrer à la maison et faire ce que je te dirai. Ne suis pas les traces de ta mère... Je savais qu'elle t'éduquait mal, j'ai bien dû régler ça un jour..."

A la mention de sa mère, la colère envahit Meliane, sourde, prête à exploser. Elle se débarrassa de la main sur son épaule. Cela avait dû passer pour une petite tape, mais elle avait pratiquement brisé son poignet.

"Ma mère ?" fit-elle d'une voix basse, avant qu'elle ne commence à enfler. "Tu oses, pauvre abruti, parler de ma mère devant moi ? Ma mère que tu méprisais, que tu as tenté de violer, que tu as tuée quand elle m'a protégée. Ma mère, la seule qui m'aimait, tu l'as tuée !"

Sa voix explosa en un cri et elle sentit la Force autour d'elle, prête à agir. Proche, si proche...

"Je ne suis pas ta fille ! Cherche donc mes papiers d'identité, tu verras que tu as perdu tous tes _droits_ sur moi le jour où tu as tenté de me tuer ! Tu es recherché pour meurtre, tu ne le savais pas ? Le meurtre de ma mère, ce jour-là !"

Ses yeux se mirent à étinceler dangereusement alors que l'envie de meurtre montait en elle. Le froid s'imposait peu à peu dans la pièce.

_"Meliane... Calme-toi... J'arrive, je viens le plus vite possible."_

C'était la voix de son Maître, mais il ne parvenait plus à l'apaiser.

"Allons, Meliane" fit le vieux fou d'une voix apaisante. "Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis... Ta place est chez nous. Tu as plusieurs années de retard sur ton éducation, mais nous pouvons te donner des cours particuliers pour rattraper tout cela."

**"Je pense chaque mot de ce que je dis !"** tonna Mel, hors d'elle. **"Vous n'êtes que des salauds, tout ce que vous voulez c'est mon cerveau, vous vous foutez de moi ! En retard sur mon éducation ? Regarde-moi, vieux fou, regarde avec qui je parle et de quoi je parle ! Mais non, de cela tu t'en fous, tu veux juste que je te serve d'arme une fois dans ta vie, ensuite je peux bien crever !"**

_"Meliane ! Calme-toi, je t'en conjure !"_

La colère de Meliane sembla soudain disparaître et elle les fixa d'un air mauvais.

"Je vous hais, tout autant que vous êtes" siffla-t-elle d'une voix basse. "Vous avez tenté de briser ma vie. Je ne vous servirai jamais. Je suis libre et j'ai ma vie. Elle ne vous concerne pas."

**"Ça suffit !"** hurla Potter, fou furieux. **"Tu rentres, un point c'est tout !"**

La gifle percuta Meliane avec force et sa nuque craqua. Il y eut un ensemble de murmures et une autre main tira violemment Potter en arrière, avant qu'une première personne ne se place entre eux.

"Vous êtes fou" siffla un premier scientifique. "Miss Evans fait partie de notre communauté et elle ne la quittera que lorsqu'elle le voudra. Nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes, mais partez."

Des bruits à l'extérieur indiquèrent que la sécurité arrivait et Albus Dumbledore jeta un regard sur Meliane. Elle était pâle et sa respiration commençait à siffler dangereusement.

"Nous partons" fit-il sur un ton définitif, jetant encore un regard étincelant. "Tu nous reviendras, Meliane... Tu as ta place parmi nous, et c'est le seul endroit où tu pourras être."

"J'aurai ma place là où je l'ai choisie, vieux fou" fit Meliane en le fixant avec un regard mauvais, la respiration de plus en plus sifflante.

Au moment même où ils sortaient en catastrophe, évitant les vigiles qui arrivaient en masse, Meliane chuta, la respiration précipitée et émettant un sifflement inquiétant. Les deux scientifiques la plus proche la rattrapèrent aussitôt, l'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche. Son teint était de plus en plus pâle et de la sueur dégoulinait sur son visage alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

"Meliane ?" appela celui qui avait intercepté Potter. "Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous calmer ?"

"Maître Qui-Gon" articula-t-elle difficilement, avant de devoir aussitôt reprendre douloureusement son souffle.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus eu de crise aussi grave. Depuis qu'elle étudiait avec son Maître, en fait. Il y eut à nouveau un bruit de pas précipités et le scientifique s'écarta alors que Qui-Gon s'accroupissait devant elle. Il releva sa tête, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient du bout de ses pouces.

"Calme-toi, Meliane" fit-il de sa voix profonde. "Ils sont partis... Respire comme je te l'ai appris... Là, c'est déjà mieux... Encore un peu. Détends-toi, tu ne risques plus rien. La douleur va partir dès que tu te seras calmée."

Il continua à l'apaiser jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se soit totalement calmée et qu'elle respire à nouveau sans difficultés. Elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, encore pâle et tremblante.

"Merci" fit-elle d'une voix encore un peu rauque.

"Je suis désolé" murmura-t-il. "J'étais allé envoyer un message... Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser seule."

"Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'ils viendraient" fit-elle faiblement.

Elle baissa les yeux.

"Ils savent qui je suis maintenant... Je ne veux pas aller avec eux, mais ils ne me laisseront jamais en paix."

"Meliane, je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre toi" fit patiemment Qui-Gon. "De plus, ils vont avoir pas mal de polices aux trousses maintenant. Leur petite immunité ne durera pas longtemps, pas après qu'ils ne se soient attaqués ouvertement à un scientifique. Et je suis là, moi."

Pourtant Meliane n'écoutait plus, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière. Sa crise l'avait épuisée, ainsi que son accès de colère, et elle ne contrôlait plus ses émotions. Qui-Gon redressa encore une fois son visage.

"Meliane, si tu ne veux pas qu'ils te trouvent, je peux t'emmener chez moi" fit-il d'une voix ferme. "Tu devras quitter la communauté scientifique, mais tu sais bien que tu auras tout le matériel pour poursuivre tes recherches. Et je ne pense pas que tes pairs ne t'oublient en quelques années d'absence. Quant à eux... ils ne trouveront jamais. Ils ne le concevront même pas."

Elle baissa les yeux en gémissant.

"Je ne peux pas partir... je ne peux pas les laisser..."

"Meliane, tu fais exactement ce qu'ils veulent que tu fasses" fit-il d'une voix ferme. "Te faire culpabiliser sur ton départ. Tu ne dois _rien_ à ces types, Meliane. Tu ne dois rien à ce monde... Tu reviendras quand tu le voudras, je te le promets."

Elle le regarda longtemps, hésitante, puis finalement se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, s'enfouissant dans sa tunique. Il lui rendit son étreinte et observa les scientifiques autour d'eux.

"Je l'emmène" fit-il d'une voix sans réplique. "Elle reviendra lorsqu'elle sera prête, et pas avant. Je ne laisserai plus ces types la toucher."

Il y eut quelques murmures approbateurs.

"Comment s'appelaient-ils ?" demanda un des scientifiques. "Nous comptons porter plainte au nom de Meliane... les caméras ont tout enregistré, vous savez."

Qui-Gon observa Meliane dans ses bras. Son regard lui appris ce qu'il voulait savoir.

"Le petit brun s'appelle James Potter, il a déjà tué la mère de Meliane et c'est lui qui a provoqué ses crises de respiration en écrasant sa poitrine quand elle était jeune. Le grand brun est Sirius Black. Le vieux s'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Maintenant, si vous permettez..."

Avec une douceur infinie, il entraîna Meliane à l'extérieur. Il sentit sans peine les sorciers qui étaient juste à l'extérieur, hors de vision des vigiles, et les contourna sans la moindre difficulté. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, il sortir une télécommande de sa poche et appela son propre vaisseau, avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher, Meliane blottie dans ses bras. Doucement, il lui embrassa le front.

"Dans quelques minutes, tu seras loin d'ici" promit-il. "Repose-toi..."

Elle ferma les yeux sous son injonction. Une minute plus tard, elle dormait profondément, appuyée de tout son poids sur lui. Encore quelques minutes et son vaisseau atterrit près d'eux, tous feux éteints pour ne pas alerter quelqu'un. Le sas s'ouvrit et il y entra. Il jeta un regard au poste de pilotage et déposa Meliane sur un siège confortable, avant de s'installer aux commandes.

"Direction Corsucant" murmura-t-il en décollant.

Il entra les coordonnées dès qu'il fut hors de l'atmosphère. Quelques secondes après, il avait disparu dans l'hyperespace, emmenant son précieux fardeau avec lui.

-

* * *

-

"Maître Qui-Gon ?"

Le murmure lui parvint de l'arrière et il sourit, sans se lever de son poste de pilotage.

"Je suis ici, Meliane. Je suis en train de piloter, tu peux venir si tu veux."

Timidement, elle le rejoignit et il lui désigna le siège de copilote.

"Il faudra que je t'apprenne à piloter" fit-il d'un air affectueux. "C'est très facile quand tu maîtrises la Force. Nous sommes presque sur Coruscant."

"La planète-cité ?" demanda Meliane, la curiosité remplaçant la lassitude sur son visage.

"Oui... J'y serai bien allé en hyperespace, mais il y a énormément de circulation autour de Coruscant. Je vais devoir te présenter au Conseil Jedi."

"Celui présidé par Maître Yoda ?"

"Exact" fit-il, amusé.

Ils croisaient de plus en plus de vaisseaux. Certains faisait une centaine de fois la taille du leur et Meliane les observait, bouche bée.

"Tu n'as encore rien vu" fit Qui-Gon malicieusement.

Leur vaisseau pivota soudain et Meliane ouvrit la bouche sur un cri silencieux. Coruscant s'étalait devant eux, sphère emplissant leur champ de vision. Des vaisseaux circulaient dans tous les sens devant, leur coupant régulièrement la vue.

"C'est magnifique" murmura-t-elle.

"Personnellement, je préfère les planètes un peu moins habitées" fit Qui-Gon d'un ton enjoué. "Mais si nous reprenons des missions pour les Jedi, Meliane, nous voyagerons sans doute beaucoup. Normalement, un Padawan accompagne son Maître en mission pour se former à son contact."

"Je serai ravie de vous aider" fit Meliane avec ferveur.

"Je n'en doute pas."

Coruscant approchait à toute vitesse. Bientôt ils ne purent plus voir l'espace autour, seulement la planète qui grossissait toujours plus. Qui-Gon tendit la main vers un transmetteur.

"Ici Maître Qui-Gon Jinn" fit-il d'une voix calme. "Dégagez-moi une aire d'arrivée sur la tour Jedi."

Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de couper la communication.

"Accroche-toi" conseilla-t-il. "Nous n'avons presque plus de carburant et il faut que nous atterrissions, alors je vais accélérer un peu le mouvement pour qu'on ait de la marge."

Elle fit ce qu'il dit et le vaisseau bondit soudain en avant, se faufilant à toute vitesse entre tous les autres vaisseaux.

"Vous vous servez de la Force" souffla Meliane, impressionnée.

Qui-Gon hocha la tête, fonçant entre les vaisseaux à toute allure. Il entra rapidement dans l'atmosphère de Coruscant et ralentit considérablement, tournant quelques instants en rond avant de se diriger vers un ensemble de cinq immenses tours.

"C'est le Temple Jedi" expliqua-t-il. "Le Conseil siège dans la quatrième des cinq."

Meliane hocha la tête alors qu'ils continuaient de foncer dans la circulation. Ses yeux dévoraient tout ce qu'il y avait à voir de tous les côtés. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils parvenaient pourtant sur une tour et Qui-Gon fit un élégant demi-tour avant de poser le vaisseau comme un hélicoptère.

"C'était limite" fit-il en jetant un œil à la jauge de carburant. "Cela te gêne de mettre une cape, au moins le temps que le Conseil t'es vue ?"

"Non" fit Meliane en se levant à sa suite.

Elle prit la cape que lui tendait son Maître et s'enroula dedans, faisant retomber la capuche sur son visage. Puis elle sortit à sa suite. Il saluait rapidement quelques personnes et elle sut que, malgré tout, il était heureux de revenir ici après plusieurs années d'absence. Pourtant il ne s'attarda pas et s'enfonça rapidement dans les couloirs, l'entraînant dans son sillage.

"Le Conseil vous attend" fit simplement une femme à la peau verte, avec deux longs appendices recourbés sur la tête alors qu'ils arrivaient devant de hautes portes.

"Une Twi'Lek" murmura Qui-Gon à son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Les portes coulissèrent silencieusement et ils entrèrent dans la vaste pièce ronde. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, d'un rêve fait des années plus tôt. Certains visages avaient changés, mais beaucoup étaient les mêmes. Elle reconnut sans difficultés Maître Yoda. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé d'un poil depuis leur dernière rencontre.

"Quelles nouvelles nous apportes-tu de cette planète, Qui-Gon ?" demanda un grand noir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Sans trop savoir comment, elle sut qu'il s'agissait d'un autre membre permanent du conseil. Il s'appelait Mace Windu. Après un instant de flottement, elle sut qu'il le lui avait dit.

"C'était un long voyage, mais instructif" entama Qui-Gon. "Sur cette planète, beaucoup de gens utilisent une forme de la Force... ils l'appellent magie et s'en servent pour jeter des sorts. Mais ma jeune Padawan pourra vous en parler mieux que moi."

Meliane foudroya intérieurement du regard son Maître, mais laissa tomber sa capuche. Il y eut quelques exclamations de surprise de la part de ceux qui la reconnaissaient.

"Ceux qui se servent de la magie s'appellent sorciers" commença-t-elle. "Je suis née parmi des sorciers, mais je les ai quittés quand j'avais six ans. Cependant, un ami de ma mère m'a enseigné tout ce que j'aurai dû savoir si j'avais voulu vivre parmi les sorciers. Ils existent apparemment depuis plusieurs milliers d'années. On en parle déjà dans des récits datant de six ou sept mille ans, sans compter toutes les légendes."

Elle reprit rapidement son souffle.

"Les sorciers ignorent l'existence de la Force. Certaines personnes naissent avec un esprit légèrement différent qui leur permet de pratiquer ce qu'ils appellent la magie. Lorsque les sorciers sont jeunes, ils font des actes de magie accidentelle. Plus ils se produisent tôt, plus les enfants sont puissants. A leur onze ans, ils entrent dans une école de magie pour apprendre à se servir du fluide en eux. Leurs actes de magie accidentelle disparaissent alors progressivement. A partir de douze ans, il n'y en a pratiquement plus. Leurs études durent sept ans et couvrent un large éventail de matières. Métamorphose, potions, sortilèges, défense contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique, Astronomie, puis plus tard Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Runes, Arithmancie, Etude des Moldus – les gens sans pouvoir – divination, etc."

A nouveau, elle inspira. Elle ne se sentait aucunement gênée de déballer tous les secrets des sorciers. Elle n'était pas stupide et sentait parfaitement la sagesse des personnes face à elle. Toutes l'écoutaient avec attention.

"Les sorciers ne peuvent faire de magie comme cela. Il leur faut un vecteur, qu'ils nomment une baguette magique. Le bois dans lequel elle est faite importe, ainsi que sa longueur et le morceau d'animal à l'intérieur, nommé aussi catalyseur magique. Ils vivent cachés de ceux qu'ils appellent les Moldus et beaucoup se croient supérieurs à eux, ce qui est complètement faux. D'autres êtres capables de se servir de la magie existent également, se cachant des sorciers peu tolérants la plupart du temps. On compte parmi eux des licornes, des phénix, des griffons, des dragons et beaucoup d'autres également. Certains virus magiques peuvent également altérer le code génétique d'un homme durablement, créant ainsi d'autres créatures, comme les vampires ou les loups-garous. Ils sont souvent associés aux ténèbres, mais j'ai déjà rencontré un loup-garou, et je ne connaissais pas de personne plus gentille. De même, pour beaucoup de sorciers, je serai une magicienne noire car je possède un don traditionnellement associé à la magie noire. Ils sont bourrés de préjugés de toute sorte et cela les empêche souvent de faire preuve de discernement."

Elle se tut, ne voyant pas trop quoi ajouter sans entrer dans les détails. Il y eut un long moment de silence.

"Que signifie cette matière : défense contre les forces du mal ?" demanda soudain l'un des Maîtres les plus à sa droite.

"C'est un préjugé" expliqua Meliane d'une voix calme. "On y apprend à se défendre contre des créatures dites maléfiques, comme les vampires et les loups-garous que j'ai mentionné plus haut."

"Vous avez parlé d'un don des ténèbres" répéta un second maître.

Meliane déglutit, mais Qui-Gon serra son épaule dans un geste encourageant. Elle rouvrit la bouche, et ce fut non pas des mots qui en sortirent, mais un long sifflement modulé.

"Je parle la langue des serpents" fit-elle d'une voix calme. "C'est un don très rare sur mon monde. Je peux comprendre et communiquer avec les serpents."

"Pourrais-tu le refaire ?" demanda l'un des plus vieux membres du conseil, troublé.

Surprise, Meliane s'exécuta soudain et modula encore un long sifflement, leur racontant une brève histoire du pourquoi du mauvais côté des Fourchelangues.

"Cette langue j'ai déjà entendue" déclara soudain Maître Yoda, parlant pour la première fois. "De celle de mon Maître il s'agit."

Un long silence succéda à sa déclaration. Maître Yoda ferma les yeux, comme réfléchissant. Ses oreilles étaient à l'horizontal.

"Merci, Qui-Gon, jeune Meliane. Nous allons réfléchir. Nous avons appris beaucoup de chose sur cette planète."

Ils comprirent le congé et se retirèrent pour la nuit. Les anciens appartements de Qui-Gon n'avaient plus été occupés et il l'y mena, avant de la coucher doucement. Elle était encore fatiguée, il le voyait bien, et lui-même n'était plus très en forme après un aussi long voyage stellaire.


	5. Chapter 5

_La suite... Je suis vraiment contente que le concept de ma fic ait plus à autant de monde. En espérant que vous aimerais la suite aussi... Bonne lecture !_

-

-

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain, un message l'informa que Meliane était à la bibliothèque Jedi. Il se mit en route à son tour, revêtant sa vieille tenue de chevalier. Ici, personne ne s'étonnerait de l'aspect étonnant de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il retrouva sa Padawan, elle était plongée en pleine discussion avec un Kiffar, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à un humain. Meliane le bombardait de question et le pauvre semblait bien avoir du mal à répondre à toutes. Il soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Décidément, certaines choses ne pourraient pas changer. Il fit pourtant un sourire à Meliane alors qu'elle l'apercevait et se mettait subitement à rougir, provoquant un rire léger du Kiffar face à elle.

Et le temps recommença à s'écouler à toute vitesse. Elle pouvait enfin s'entraîner au sabre avec son Maître, et l'accompagnait dans toutes ses missions. Le reste du temps, elle emmagasinait le plus d'informations possibles et n'avait pour le moment pas atteint ses limites. Après l'observation de nombreux styles de combats, elle avait fini par décider d'en apprendre le plus possible et de créer son propre style ensuite, gagnant inévitablement l'avantage de la surprise. Après de longues hésitations, elle avait pourtant choisi le Jar'Kai comme style de base, et longuement parcouru la galaxie avec Qui-Gon pour trouver les cristaux qui seraient nécessaires à la fabrication de ses deux sabres.

Plusieurs années après son arrivée, alors qu'elle allait atteindre sa seizième année, elle était assise presque tout en haut d'une tour du Temple Jedi. Ses yeux balayaient Coruscant, plus bas. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle avait des maux de tête fréquents, mais s'en souciait peu.

"De retour à Coruscant, Meliane ?" fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle sourit en reconnaissant celle de Quinlan Vos, le Kiffar à qui elle avait parlé la toute première fois où elle était venue sur Coruscant. Ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux et échangeaient les coutumes de leurs différentes cultures avec un enthousiasme évident, ce qui était étonnant lorsqu'on connaissait le naturel renfermé de Quinlan.

"Un peu mal au crâne" avoua Meliane en se frottant machinalement la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le front.

Quinlan s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Tu sais que Maître Windu t'observe souvent quand tu t'entraînes ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'un Jedi n'avait pas décidé de créer son propre style."

"C'est juste un dérivé du Jar'Kai" protesta Meliane. "Bon, j'avoue, je me suis inspirée de certains arts martiaux de mon monde, mais rien de bien sorcier."

Elle avait également trouvé sa tenue favorite et savait qu'elle attirait le regard dans sa tunique de cuir noir brodée de rouge. Elle n'avait absolument aucune honte à porter des couleurs sombres. C'était ce qui lui convenait le mieux. Pourtant, le plus souvent, elle portait au-dessus une tunique Jedi plus traditionnelle, la même que son Maître.

"Tu es songeuse, aujourd'hui" fit remarquer Quinlan. "Votre dernière mission s'est mal passée ?"

"Non" répondit Meliane. "Maître Qui-Gon a bien fait de m'enseigner un peu de diplomatie, je crois que j'ai le sang un peu chaud. Et toi, toujours sur Coruscant ?"

"Les voyages me manquent un peu" répondit Quinlan avec un léger sourire. "Meliane ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Meliane grimaçait de manière de plus en plus perceptible, une main posée sur son front.

"Ça commence à faire sérieusement mal" avoua-t-elle. "Je crois que... c'est comme si... quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans ma tête."

Le Kiffar n'hésita pas une seconde et appela de toute urgence le Maître de Meliane, avant de contacter vaguement Maître Windu. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez son amie et que cela risquait de ressortir un jour.

Même pas une seconde après, Meliane s'effondra en poussant un hurlement de pure douleur, les mains plaquées sur son crâne. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous les atrocités qui défilaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle continuait de crier, la douleur emplissant tous ses membres, captant la souffrance de chacune des personnes torturées dans ce qu'elle voyait. Plusieurs Jedi étaient accourus à l'entente des cris terrifiants, mais ils s'écartèrent alors que Maître Windu arrivait à grands pas, suivi par plusieurs membres du Haut Conseil. Il écarta doucement mais fermement les mains de Meliane et posa ses doigts sur ses tempes, la Force commençant déjà à réagir autour de lui. Fermant les yeux à son tour, il vit ce qui défilait dans la tête de la Jedi, il sentit la présence qui l'abreuvait du plus de douleur et de haine possible.

L'objectif était clairement établi : emplir Meliane de haine jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise toutes les barrières qu'elle s'était imposée. Pourtant la jeune femme refusait de céder, luttant violemment, et c'était cela qui lui causait une telle douleur. Sans hésiter, il se lança dans la bataille, joignant toute sa force à celle faiblissante de Meliane. Elle sembla reprendre courage en sentant un allié et repoussa l'autre force encore plus violemment, dans un coin de son esprit. Surpris, il la suivit et remarqua alors la toute petite faille qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. C'était donc de là que venait la part d'ombre de l'élève de Qui-Gon. Quelqu'un la lui avait imposée et elle n'avait jamais pu s'en débarrasser.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus la moindre présence étrangère en dehors de la sienne, Maître Windu se concentra et chercha à reboucher la faille. Meliane n'était plus là, ayant sans doute sombré dans l'inconscience. Doucement, les parois se rapprochèrent, colmatant la brèche, mais la fatigue l'emportait bien plus vite que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il finit par ressortir, se promettant que l'alliance de plusieurs Jedi pourrait reboucher le trou à jamais.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le silence était absolu autour d'eux. Meliane était inconsciente, comme il l'avait supposé, et il poussa un soupir de lassitude et de fatigue. Qui-Gon était accroupi près d'eux, visiblement très inquiet pour son élève. Il avait sa main sur la joue de Meliane et Maître Windu sut que la jeune femme avait également senti sa présence.

"Qu'a-t-elle dit avant de crier ?" demanda-t-il en observant Quinlan.

"Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un entrait dans sa tête."

Mace Windu hocha la tête, pensif.

"C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, plus ou moins" fit-il d'une voix basse. "Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose ainsi. Ses défenses étaient tellement rudes qu'il doit avoir cogné plusieurs années dessus avant de parvenir à les entamer."

Il se releva.

"Cela mérite réflexion" finit-il par déclarer.

Sur un signe, Qui-Gon souleva son élève et l'amena à la suite de Maître Windu. Ils lui firent passer tous les tests médicaux qu'ils connaissaient, mais elle semblait juste être inconsciente à cause de la douleur et la fatigue.

"Qui-Gon, il y a une faille au fond de son esprit" déclara Maître Windu après qu'ils soient de retour dans la salle du conseil, Meliane soigneusement au repos avec son ami Kiffar pour veiller sur elle et les avertir de tout changement. "Elle devait être infime jusqu'ici. Les pensées qui lui ont donné une telle douleur n'étaient pas les siennes, elles lui ont été sciemment envoyées. J'ai tenté de reboucher la faille, mais ma force décroissait à une vitesse alarmante. As-tu une idée de ce que cela pourrait être ?"

Qui-Gon réfléchit un long moment, repensant à tout ce qu'il savait de Meliane.

"Je ne suis pas sûr" finit-il par dire, hésitant. "Lorsqu'elle avait un an, un mage noir a attaqué sa famille et lui a jeté un sortilège mortel. Normalement, la personne visée meurt sur le coup, toute sa force vitale soufflée. Le parrain de Meliane m'a expliqué qu'elle avait renvoyé le sortilège qui la frappait au front, causant cette cicatrice. Ça n'était jamais arrivé de toute leur histoire et il était ignorant des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir."

"Nous ne pouvons pas laisser quelqu'un avoir un tel pouvoir sur un Jedi" fit soudain le Wookie. "La souffrance infligée est inhumaine. Je ne crois pas que la jeune Meliane tombera un jour du Côté Obscur, sauf si quelqu'un peut la torturer aussi aisément."

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis Mace Windu reprit la parole.

"J'ai commencé à le refermer, mais à moi seul je n'ai pas assez de force. Quelque soit la chose qui a créé ce lien, elle est d'une puissance alarmante."

"A plusieurs nous le ferons" fit Maître Yoda, ses oreilles pendant tristement.

* * *

-

"Ce n'étaient pas... mes pensées ?" demanda Meliane, éberluée.

Qui-Gon secoua la tête négativement.

"Quelqu'un a un accès sur ton esprit. Nous voulons le détruire avant qu'il ne te détruise."

Meliane secoua nerveusement la tête.

"Je vous en serai reconnaissante... mais je dois retourner sur Terre."

"Pourquoi ?" interrogea Mace Windu. "Tu as encore le temps..."

Meliane planta son regard dans celui du Maître Jedi.

"L'un des hommes que vous avez vu... était mon parrain. Il a veillé sur moi après que mon père m'ait abandonné, il m'a appris ce que je sais du monde magique, ce qui me serait nécessaire pour survivre si je devais y aller un jour. Je ne peux pas le laisser aux mains de ces salauds."

Elle inspira.

"Vous m'avez formée pour être une Jedi. De ce que j'ai retenu de notre rôle, il est dit que nous devons protéger ceux qui ne le peuvent pas le faire eux-même. Sur Terre, personne n'a la force de combattre Voldemort. Déjà avant de partir, j'étais la seule menace mortelle pour lui. Il fera chuter tout notre monde, puis en s'apercevant que je ne suis pas dessus, il se lancera à ma poursuite. Il vous a vu, Maître Windu... un jour, il saura où je suis partie et fera tout pour me rejoindre. Probablement en détruisant tout sur son passage. J'ai renoncé à ma vengeance contre ceux qui m'ont fait du mal il y a bien longtemps, et je sais qu'aujourd'hui je ne pourrai pas les regarder mourir sans rien faire pour les défendre."

Il y eut un long moment de silence après sa tirade.

"C'est d'accord, tu iras" fit Maître Tyvokka, le Wookie, en la fixant de ses yeux noirs. "Mais certainement pas tant qu'il aura une porte ouverte sur ton esprit."

Meliane s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres. Qui-Gon posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Nous fais-tu confiance, Meliane ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

"Bien sûr" répondit-elle sans hésiter.

"Cela risque de te faire mal" averti-il.

"Je préfère avoir mal quelques heures que laisser une porte ouverte dans mon esprit" répliqua-t-elle.

Elle était debout au milieu de la Salle du Conseil. Les mains de Qui-Gon se resserrèrent un peu sur ses épaules et elle ferma les yeux alors que tous les regards se faisaient méditatifs. Elle sentait leurs présences, maintenant, et ouvrit doucement les portes de son esprit. Ils y entrèrent sans vague, sans provoquer la moindre douleur, restant immobiles pour l'habituer à leurs présences. Puis Maître Windu partit en premier, les guidant vers la faille qu'il avait repérée. Elle avait à nouveau grandie depuis la dernière fois, rongée par une énergie noire, qui se rétracta à leur approche.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la réalité, de longues minutes plus tard, Meliane était à terre, son Maître près d'elle. Elle se releva lentement et les remercia muettement. Ils avaient tous senti la douleur qu'ils infligeaient à l'autre être en refermant le lien, mais ne s'étaient pas arrêtés en chemin.

"Eh bien, te voici presque Chevalier Jedi" fit Maître Tyvokka. "D'après Maître Qui-Gon, ton apprentissage est terminé, et nous sommes d'accord avec lui."

Meliane devait avoir un air très abasourdi, car des sourires discrets fleurirent sur les lèvres des membres du conseil. Elle avait même oublié qu'il y avait une cérémonie avant qu'elle ne devienne réellement une Jedi.

"La cérémonie aura lieu dans cinq jours" fit Maître Windu. "Après, tu feras ta première mission en tant que Chevalier Jedi..."

Ne trouvant plus de mots, Meliane s'inclina, puis quitta la pièce sur un signe de main. Qui-Gon la suivit.

"Alors c'est presque terminé" fit-elle d'un air rêveur. "J'ai adoré vos méthodes d'enseignement, Maître Qui-Gon."

"J'ai beaucoup aimé t'avoir comme élève, Meliane" répondit-il alors qu'ils marchaient vers ses appartements. "J'espère te revoir souvent."

"Moi aussi, Maître Qui-Gon, moi aussi."

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Avez-vous déjà choisi votre nouvel apprenti ?" demanda-t-elle.

Qui-Gon eut un petit rire.

"Serais-tu jalouse ?"

"Absolument pas" répondit-elle sincèrement. "Qui que ce soit, il aura beaucoup de chance. Alors ?"

"Je pense. J'y réfléchis encore."

"Et qui est le mystérieux candidat ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

"Xanatos, je pense" répondit-il après un instant de silence.

Meliane prit un air songeur, enroulant sa tresse de Padawan autour de son doigt. Elle portait une large tresse, regroupant tous ses cheveux, mais celle de Padawan n'y entrait jamais, montrant son statut à tous.

"Je crois l'avoir déjà rencontré" fit-elle en réfléchissant.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Les trois jours suivants, Meliane les passa dans la bibliothèque et avec Quinlan, puis elle se retira pour méditer les deux derniers jours, concentrée sur ce qu'elle avait appris. Oui, elle se sentait prête à devenir Chevalier Jedi. Et son maître la connaissait mieux que personne, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle était sa toute première élève, elle ne l'avait sut que bien après l'avoir rencontré.

Lorsqu'on vint la chercher, à l'aube du cinquième jour, elle était prête et suivit Qui-Gon Jinn dans les couloirs du Temple Jedi. Ils n'allèrent pas dans la Salle du Conseil, mais dans une autre Salle, ronde elle aussi. Les douze membres du Conseil étaient en cercle autour d'elle, et elle se sentit honorée qu'ils effectuent eux-même la cérémonie. Qui-Gon était resté en dehors du cercle, avec d'autres Jedi. Yoda était face à elle, et prit la parole dans le silence absolu.

_"Des Jedi nous sommes tous. La Force parle à travers nous. A travers nos actions, la Force proclame ce qu'elle est et ce qui est réel. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes ici pour faire connaître ce que la Force a proclamé."_

Le silence était religieux dans la salle. Meliane se sentait curieusement intimidée, et pourtant heureuse d'être là, entourée par des gens qui l'avaient appréciée pour ce qu'elle était. Comme elle l'avait dit au vieux fou, il y a bien longtemps, elle n'aurait qu'une seule place, et ce serait celle qu'elle aurait choisie. Yoda l'observait maintenant, retenant toute son attention. Leurs sabres à tous étaient actifs, formant un cercle de lumière verte, bleue, et même jaune pour certains Maîtres Jedi.

_"Avance d'un pas, Padawan."_

Meliane s'exécuta sans hésiter, s'approchant de Yoda.

_"Meliane Evans, par le droit du Conseil, par la volonté de la Force, je te fais Jedi, Chevalier de la République."_

Le sabre de Yoda vola, vif comme l'éclair, droit sur elle. Elle ne frémit pas et sa tresse de Padawan tomba à terre, tranchée nette. Mace Windu ouvrit la bouche.

_"Prends ton sabre laser, Meliane Evans, Maître Jedi. Et que la Force soit avec toi."_

Meliane pâlit légèrement sous le titre qu'elle venait de recevoir, mais saisit les deux sabres. Un à un, les membres du Conseil la saluèrent comme l'une des leurs, puis la cérémonie s'acheva. Elle se retrouva finalement face à son ancien Maître.

"Félicitations, Meliane" fit-il en lui souriant.

"Vous saviez ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non" réfuta-t-il. "Mais je m'en doutais."

"Bienvenue parmi les Maître, Meliane Evans."

Meliane se retourna à moitié pour contempler son interlocuteur. Il était grand, avec de sauvages cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns. Il avait une cicatrice sur son œil, qui était visiblement artificiel.

"Je ne connais personne qui soit passé directement Maître Jedi" indiqua-t-il. "C'est une sacrée surprise..."

Il l'observait attentivement et elle lui rendit son regard.

"Le Conseil m'a proposé de venir avec vous pour votre première mission" annonça-t-il soudain de but en blanc. "Je suis un humain, et je ne me ferais pas remarquer trop vite."

Meliane le détailla de haut en bas.

"Oh, si, vous vous ferez remarquer" contredit-elle en souriant. "Enfin, moi aussi... Les moldus me cherchent parce que je suis un génie et les sorciers, une moitié pour me tuer et l'autre pour me supplier de les aider."

Un très léger mépris avait percé dans sa voix et il l'observa.

"Vous ne semblez pas beaucoup aimer les sorciers" fit-il remarquer.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Ce qu'ils m'ont laissé voir de leur monde ne m'a pas poussé à les aimer. Mon père a tué ma mère alors qu'elle me protégeait de lui... Il me frappait joyeusement, avant, et préférait mon frère. Maintenant qu'il sait que c'est moi qui ait le pouvoir d'abattre celui contre qui je compte lutter, il veut me forcer à obéir à coups de gifles et m'enfermer dans un château en attendant que je sois prête à l'affronter."

Elle avait finit sa phrase sur un ton sarcastique, mais se radoucit aussitôt.

"Enfin... il n'importe plus vraiment aujourd'hui. C'est juste un imbécile. Je ne lui dois rien."

"Sages paroles" approuva son futur collègue. "Avez-vous une idée de la manière d'agir ?"

Meliane réfléchit un moment.

"Je veux le moins de morts possibles" fit-elle lentement. "Même si cela prendra plus de temps... Au début, je vais devoir me renseigner sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon départ. Ensuite, je serai peut-être forcée d'aller à Poudlard – certains renseignements dont nous aurons besoin ne se trouvent que là-bas. Il suffira que je leur fasse comprendre que je ne suis pas un pion sur leur échiquier. Voldemort aurait dû mourir il y a seize ans et je veux savoir pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas avant de m'attaquer sérieusement à lui. Distinguer la vérité de tous les mensonges qu'on m'a racontés, également."

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Tholme inclina à nouveau la tête.

"Je suppose que nous partirons très vite."

Meliane acquiesça. Oui, ils devraient partir le plus vite possible. Elle sentait que les choses se précipitaient, là-bas. Et il leur faudrait plusieurs jours de voyage pour atteindre la Terre.

Trois jours plus tard, ils décollaient de Corsucant pour une durée indéterminée. Ils n'étaient que eux deux, mais Meliane se jura qu'elle reviendrait, ne serait-ce que pour voir son Maître. Il lui avait fait ses adieux, debout, les mains sur les épaules de son nouveau Padawan.

C'était Meliane qui pilotait, racontant tout ce qu'elle savait à son compagnon de voyage. Tholme était extrêmement intimidant lorsqu'on le regardait en face, mais il était également un agréable compagnon une fois sa carapace sombre percée. Ils avaient finit par convenir de se tutoyer.

Finalement, après un dernier trajet en hyperespace, ils parvinrent à proximité de la Terre.

"Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" s'exclama Meliane, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle fit reculer le vaisseau en activant les systèmes d'indétectabilité. Tout autour de la planète, des milliers de morceaux de métal flottaient.

"Satellites artificiels" fit Tholme d'un air intéressé. "Tiens, ils en font fonctionner à l'énergie solaire... bonne idée, mais leurs panneaux n'ont pas l'air très développés."

"On commençait tout juste à faire des recherches dessus quand je suis partie" fit Meliane. "Bon, va falloir passer là-dedans sans se faire repérer... Il y a certainement des satellites militaires dans le tas."

"Vous n'êtes pas qu'un seul peuple ?" demanda Tholme, intéressé.

"Non... et on ne peut pas dire que je sois encore vraiment une Terrienne. Ça te dit de passer pour une météorite ?"

"Bonne idée" approuva-t-il en s'accrochant solidement.

Meliane fonça en avant, avant d'entrer dans l'atmosphère en vrille. La chaleur s'accumula autour d'eux, mais le vaisseau était trop solide pour se laisser affecter. Par contre, ils devaient maintenant ressembler à une boule de flammes et laisser une longue traînée derrière eux. Elle vérifia qu'ils étaient en mode discret alors que les flammes retombaient, puis jeta un œil au sol.

"Voyons... on est au-dessus de l'Afrique, je vais atterrir quelque part en France. Je pense que le professeur Lehn nous aidera assez facilement, et il ne dénoncera pas tout de suite ma présence au monde entier."

"Tu es si connue que ça ?" interrogea son compagnon en regardant les paysages défiler sous eux.

"Pour la communauté scientifique, je suis la plus jeune docteur de l'histoire – une graduation que l'on n'a normalement pas avant vingt-six ou vingt-sept ans, et réservée à une élite. J'ai eu mon diplôme quand j'avais douze ans, alors oui, je suis connue."

Elle finit par arriver au-dessus de la vallée du Rhin et chercha des yeux un endroit calme où se poser, avant de se décider pour une région reculée de la Forêt Noire, côté allemand.

"Voilà, il n'y a pas grand-monde qui doit se promener dans le coin. Va falloir dissimuler le vaisseau, par contre."

Ce fut rapidement fait. Ils troquèrent leurs vêtements de Jedi contre d'autres qui passeraient mieux dans les environs et Meliane rabattit sa capuche sur son visage, dissimulant ses yeux si reconnaissables. On était encore au petit matin. Le temps qu'ils n'arrivent en ville, la faculté serait certainement ouverte.

Ils rejoignirent une toute petite ville près de l'endroit où ils étaient et n'eurent aucun mal à monter dans un bus. Une passe Jedi convainquit le chauffeur qu'il était inutile de leur faire payer des tickets.

Quatre heures plus tard, après de multiples arrêts, ils parvinrent à Kehl, la ville allemande face à Strasbourg. Ils partirent à pied vers la France et franchirent le Rhin.

"Plus du tout de douane ?" s'étonna Meliane à voix basse. "Etonnant..."

Par chance, le quartier universitaire n'était pas très loin de la frontière et ils y parvinrent alors que midi sonnaient.

"Et merde, ils vont tous être en train de manger" grogna-t-elle. "Il va falloir attendre..."

"On peut peut-être manger aussi" suggéra Tholme.

"Exact. Seul problème, nous n'avons pas d'argent."

Il leva un sourcil, puis lui suggéra de l'attendre. Avec un sourire amusé, elle accepta. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard avec largement de quoi manger pour deux.

"Ce n'est pas bien de voler" reprocha-t-elle.

"J'ai volé quatre types qui en tabassaient un cinquième" répondit-il en montrant une direction du bras. "Et j'ai acheté la nourriture."

Elle fit une petite moue amusée avant d'entamer son déjeuner. Deux heures plus tard, après une énième discussion sur le monde, ils se remirent en route vers la faculté. Meliane entra dans le bâtiment de chimie sans hésiter, montant directement à l'étage du bureau de son ancien professeur. Pourtant, elle fit face à une secrétaire à l'air redoutable.

"Le professeur Lehn est très occupé, jeune fille" aboya-t-elle. "Il ne doit pas être dérangé toutes les cinq minutes par des étudiants."

"Je ne suis pas étudiante" répondit patiemment Meliane en la fixant de ses yeux émeraude. "Le professeur Lehn m'attend, je ne serai pas venue à une telle heure sinon."

"Votre nom ?" demanda la secrétaire, méfiante.

Meliane haussa les épaules.

"Dites-lui que c'est le professeur Baxter qui m'envoie."

Après moult grognements et une passe, la secrétaire disparut pourtant et Meliane s'empara du journal qu'elle était en train de lire précédemment, lisant les titres d'articles à toute vitesse. Apparemment, la situation politique dans le Royaume-Uni était plus que tendus. De mystérieux attentats causaient des dizaines de morts, et des destructions massives étaient à déplorer, provoquée par des causes inconnues. La même chose commençait à se produire en France et en Allemagne, et même plus loin, jusqu'en Bulgarie.

"Alors ?" demanda Tholme.

"On a du boulot" fit-elle en lui tendant le journal.

Il commença à le parcourir attentivement.

"Meliane !" fit une voix étouffée, avant que le professeur Lehn ne la serre dans ses bras.

Il l'entraîna aussitôt dans son bureau et Meliane fit signe à Tholme de la suivre.

"Nous commencions à désespérer de te revoir" fit le vieux professeur affectueusement. "Nous ne recevions même pas d'articles, alors que tu semblais continuer à étudier. Du moins, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire de ta dernière conférence."

"J'ai continué à étudier" acquiesça Meliane, avant de sortir une énorme pile de papiers de son sac. "C'est une compilation que je publierai au fur et à mesure... Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça, professeur. Je dois retourner en Angleterre... maintenant que c'est arrivé, je peux vous dire que ces hommes me cherchaient pour lutter contre le type à l'origine de tous ces attentats. Je vais effectivement m'en occuper, mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Ça serait très long à vous expliquer maintenant, professeur, mais je promets que je vous raconterai tout un jour. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence."

Le professeur fronça des sourcils, mais finit par ouvrir la bouche et lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait des évènements politiques internationaux, et il en savait beaucoup. Tholme écoutait avec la même attention qu'elle, enregistrant les moindres détails dans leurs mémoires respectives. Il soupira alors que le professeur avait terminé.

"Ça va être dur, Meliane, très dur..."

"On ne connaît que la partie normale de l'histoire" fit-elle songeusement. "Je ne crois pas que nous ayons le choix... il va falloir aller à Poudlard. Mais d'abord... je vais voir ma famille."

Elle remercia le professeur, lui assurant qu'ils seraient très prudents dans cette guerre, avant de se retirer, lui laissant la pile d'articles à publier au fur et à mesure.

"Tu as appris des choses intéressantes ?" demanda Meliane en se référant au vieux journal.

"Des tas. C'est très bien qu'ils utilisent le même papier plusieurs fois de suite."

Meliane sourit. Ils mirent beaucoup moins de temps à parvenir au vaisseau et embarquèrent aussitôt pour l'Angleterre.

"Je vais aller traîner en ville" fit Tholme alors qu'elle survolait le Surrey. "On se retrouvera là-bas."

"Merci" murmura-t-elle.

A nouveau, ils dissimulèrent le vaisseau à l'écart. Tholme partit en direction de Londres, tandis que Meliane s'arrêtait devant chez son oncle et sa tante. Après une grande inspiration, elle sonna.

"Bonjour, Dudley" fit-elle avec un sourire alors que son cousin venait ouvrir la porte.

Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis son départ, remplaçant sa graisse par des muscles bien dessinés.

"Meliane ?" souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, avant de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer. "Maman ! Maman ! Mel est revenue !"

Il claqua la porte et la saisit par la manche, la traînant vers le salon.

"Regarde ! Elle est là !"

Pétunia eut un cri étouffé alors qu'elle la reconnaissait, puis se jeta sur elle et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Meliane lui rendit son étreinte avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

"Recule-toi que je te regarde" fit sa tante dans un souffle, lui faisant retirer son manteau. "Tu es devenue magnifique..."

"Merci" répondit sincèrement Meliane. "Désolée d'être partie comme ça..."

"Le professeur Lehn nous a expliqué, et Severus aussi... oh, mon Dieu ! Pourquoi être revenue maintenant ?"

Meliane sourit.

"D'abord, j'avais envie de vous voir. Ensuite, je pouvais revenir parce que je n'ai plus rien à craindre de Potter et sa clique. Enfin, il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de Voldemort, non ? Les autres crétins ont peur de prononcer son nom..."

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler sa longue tresse.

"Stupide, vraiment. J'ai terminé ma formation il y a six jours. Je suis un Maître, moi aussi, maintenant, comme Qui-Gon Jinn. Je suis revenue tout de suite après la cérémonie."

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil.

"Ne le répétez pas, personne ne le sait" chuchota-t-elle d'un air complice.

"Tu es revenue seule ?" demanda Pétunia. "Et où étais-tu ?"

"Je ne suis pas revenue seule" répondit-elle. "Maître Tholme m'accompagne. Il était celui qui avait le plus de prédispositions avec Maître Qui-Gon, et mon ancien Maître avait beaucoup de travail là-bas. Quant à savoir où j'étais..."

Elle leva un index à la verticale.

"Là-haut" fit-elle tranquillement.

"Là-haut ?" répéta Pétunia sans comprendre.

Meliane sourit.

"Dans les étoiles. Très loin d'ici."

La bouche de Dudley s'était écrasée au sol sous le choc. Meliane ne plaisanterait jamais sur une chose aussi importante, et pourtant c'était tellement...

"Invraisemblable ?" demanda-t-elle. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, Dud, je t'emmènerai un jour, si tu veux. Je suis devenue Chevalier Jedi, et j'aurai d'autres devoirs une fois Voldemort vaincu. Nous sommes des gardiens de la paix."

Elle sourit.

"J'ai enfin trouvé ma voie" déclara-t-elle. "La manière de vivre qui me rend vraiment à l'aise. J'étais faite pour combattre, tu me le disais souvent, tante Pétunia. Maintenant, je sais pour qui et pour quoi je veux combattre."

Son regard s'était fait rêveur, un sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

"Il y a des centaines, des milliers de planètes habitées... La Terre n'en est qu'une parmi d'autres. J'ai vu des êtres que vous pourriez à peine imaginer..."

Son sourire s'agrandit, se faisant enthousiaste.

"J'aimerai vous le montrer, un jour" déclara-t-elle. "Quand tout ceci sera terminé..."

"Et tes études ?" demanda Pétunia.

Meliane fit un sourire malicieux.

"Oh, j'ai continué à apprendre... Je pense qu'un jour, on pourra construire des vaisseaux plus rapides que la lumière. C'est le cas du mien. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la question quand je l'ai découvert, parce que ça entrai en contradiction avec tout ce que j'avais appris. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre... J'ai donné au professeur Lehn une pile d'articles qu'il publiera."

A regrets, elle repartit pourtant rapidement, leur promettant de revenir souvent. En attendant, elle leur laissa un holotransmetteur qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir activer.

"Il sonne comme un téléphone" expliqua-t-elle. "Ça voudra dire que je veux vous parler. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles régulièrement, promis."

Une heure plus tard, alors que la nuit étaient tombée depuis bien longtemps, elle rejoignit Tholme. Il faisait pourtant chaud, ils étaient encore au milieu du mois d'Août.

"Ça s'est bien passé ?" s'enquit-il poliment.

"Mieux que ce que je pensais" répondit Meliane. "Tu as appris des choses ?"

"Des choses très intéressantes" approuva Tholme. "J'ai attrapé un type... A moitié ivre, mais ce n'est pas grave, il m'a raconté tout ce que je voulais savoir."

Cherchant un endroit plus discret, ils finirent par bondir dans les airs et s'installèrent sur les toits d'un bâtiment au bord d'une vaste place. Au milieu, il y avait une fontaine avec des lions. Meliane la connaissait vaguement, mais elle était bien plus belle de nuit, avec les rayons de la lune, qu'en plein jour, bourrée de touristes.

"Alors comme ça, il y a un troupeau de prisonniers..." fit Meliane, songeuse. "On ne peut décemment pas les laisser se faire torturer quotidiennement."

"Tu veux faire une attaque en force ? Nous avons largement les capacités pour."

Meliane fit une petite moue.

"Ça serait annoncer à Voldemort qu'un ennemi à sa mesure se balade" répondit-elle. "Sinon, comme nous sommes deux... L'un de nous deux bloque la porte des cachots pendant que l'autre libère tous les prisonniers un à un. Il suffit que la Force reste concentrée sur la porte pour que rien ne puisse la briser."

"Pas mal" approuva Tholme. "Ça nous permettra de voir de quelle puissance approximative sont nos ennemis. Tu veux libérer ou bloquer la porte ?"

"J'aimerai qu'on me voit le moins possible" répondit Meliane. "Une annonce de mon retour risque d'entraîner un massacre pour me retrouver."

"Bon, alors tu gardes la porte... Ça ne sera pas difficile de maintenir une capuche sur ton crâne. On les emmène où après ?"

Meliane réfléchit un moment.

"Ça me fend le cœur de dire ça, mais je pense que c'est à Poudlard qu'ils seront le plus en sécurité."

"Et comment on les emmène là-bas ?"

"Excellente question" répondit Meliane, songeuse. "Pas de problèmes pour qu'on entre, je pense, mais pour faire ressortir un troupeau d'évanouis, ça sera plus délicat. Un Portoloin serait utile, mais je n'ai jamais appris à en faire et il faut une baguette magique. Il faut aussi visualiser le lieu d'arriver et je ne suis jamais allée à Poudlard."

Elle claqua soudain des doigts.

"Pour la baguette, pas de problèmes, on en fauchera une sur place. Ensuite, on doit être capable d'influencer quelqu'un de là-bas pour qu'il fasse le Portoloin. Pratiquement tous les sorciers sont déjà allés à Poudlard."

"Je te laisse l'influencer, je suis curieux de voir comment tu fais" fit Tholme. "Tu veux le faire cette nuit ?"

"Je préfèrerai qu'ils souffrent le moins possible" admit Meliane.

Il se leva dans la nuit et elle l'imita.

"Allons-y immédiatement alors."

Ils se mirent rapidement en route, discrets comme des ombres dans la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la cachette qu'ils avaient trouvée, le ciel pâlissait déjà sur l'horizon.

"C'est bien, presque tout le monde dort à cette heure-ci" fit Meliane. "Bon, on va essayer de rester discrets..."

Ils pénétrèrent sans difficultés dans la cachette, dissimulant soigneusement leurs auras. La puanteur suffit à les guider droit vers les cachots. Visiblement, cette base servait de rassemblement aux prisonniers et n'était nullement stratégique. Meliane observait attentivement les alentours de sous sa cape. Ils avaient remis leurs tenues de Jedi, préférant être à l'aise en cas de combat.

"Une seule entrée aux cachots, c'est stupide" fit remarquer Tholme alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte. "En tout cas, ça pue."

Il avait parlé pour avertir les prisonniers que ce n'étaient pas des ennemis qui venaient d'entrer. Il fila au fond de la rangée de cachots alors que Meliane commençait à ouvrir les premières portes, gardant un œil attentif sur celle qui permettait d'y entrer. Cela ne tarda pas : une dizaine de plop ! retentirent et autant de Mangemorts dans leurs capes apparurent. Elle en sélectionna rapidement un qui avait beaucoup de pouvoir mais aucune volonté, qu'elle trouva avec satisfaction. Les autres s'écrasèrent contre le mur d'un geste de sa main et la lourde porte de bois claqua. Aussitôt elle la bloqua.

"Accélère" lança-t-elle vers Tholme qui rassemblait les prisonniers dans le couloir.

Il devait en porter la majorité, incapables de marcher comme ils l'étaient. Ceux qui arrivaient à se mouvoir correctement, sans doute les derniers arrivés, se remirent rapidement de leur surprise et commencèrent à l'aider du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Du coin de l'œil, Meliane vit son parrain, Severus Rogue, visiblement sonné. Les coups contre la porte résonnaient violemment, ainsi que les impacts de sorts, mais elle tenait sans trop de difficultés pour le moment.

"Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne" fit-il en la rejoignant près de la porte d'entrée.

Mel saisit le Mangemort qu'elle avait amené par le col et l'emmena dans une cellule. De là, seul Tholme pouvait la voir. Elle lui arracha son masque et recula très légèrement sa capuche, juste assez pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Première étape, affaiblir.

"Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis" murmura-t-elle avec une première passe, influençant délicatement son esprit.

"Vous n'êtes pas mes ennemis" répéta-t-il presque aussitôt, baissant sa garde face à eux.

Meliane retint un sourire. Elle l'avait bien choisi.

"Tu vas nous faire un Portoloin vers Poudlard" chuchota-t-elle avec une seconde passe.

Elle avisa une longue corde et la lui montra. Il parut peu convaincu, mais une troisième passe et un rapide murmure l'achevèrent.

"Portus" fit-il d'une voix claire.

La corde s'entoura d'une lueur bleutée qui lui prouva que le sortilège avait fonctionné. Elle ressortit du cachot avec la corde, le Mangemort la suivant docilement.

"Prenez tous la corde" indiqua Tholme sur un signe de Meliane.

Les prisonniers s'exécutèrent, sous le choc, s'assurant qu'ils étaient tous en contact avec la précieuse corde. Meliane s'avança, saisissant une extrémité.

"Un..." compta Tholme à voix haute. "Deux..."

La porte craqua alors qu'il relâchait la pression et sa réaction fut immédiate. Son sabre jaillit, découpant tout ce qui franchissait la porte. Il bondit en arrière et Meliane saisit son bras alors que sa lame repoussait les rayons de lumière qui volaient vers eux.

"Trois !" acheva-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Un tourbillon de couleurs les emporta alors qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être saisis au nombril par un crochet.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, le sabre de Tholme avait disparu. La plupart des prisonniers étaient en bien trop mauvais état pour l'avoir remarqué, et les autres penseraient sans doute qu'il s'agissait d'un sort un peu particulier. Tholme et Meliane levèrent les yeux vers le haut château.

"Notre intrusion a été sentie" fit Tholme en voyant les portes s'ouvrir et des silhouettes accourir vers eux. "Il est temps de nous retirer..."

Meliane hocha la tête et ils partirent, abandonnant des prisonniers et un Mangemort malheureusement décédé. Lorsqu'un sort tenta de les arrêter, ils se jetèrent un regard et commencèrent à courir, semblant glisser sur le sol. Ils ne fatiguèrent pas à ouvrir les grandes grilles de fer, se retrouvant au sommet d'un bond extraordinaire. Mais personne ne s'en aperçut : pour tous, ils s'étaient déjà évanouis dans la nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant... bonne lecture à tous._

_-_

_-  
_

"Pfff..."

Meliane était vraiment désabusée et le montra d'un coup de pied dans un caillou.

"Nous avons besoin des informations là-bas" fit Tholme d'un air agacé. "Tu crois que ça m'amuse ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non" marmonna Meliane. "Mais quand même..."

"Si on est rapides, il n'y en aura que pour quelques semaines" assura Tholme. "Et on s'arrangera pour que ça aille très vite, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr" fit Meliane en fermant les yeux. "Allez, va envoyer une lettre."

"Tu feras une arrivée surprise ?" demanda-t-il, amusé.

"Oui... qu'ils comprennent que je ne _serai pas_ leur pion. Mais... tu pourras attirer Sev hors de Poudlard, s'il te plaît ? S'il s'est remis de ses blessures..."

"Bien sûr" fit Tholme. "Aide-moi à faire cette fichue lettre."

"Comment tu veux que je sache quoi mettre dedans ?" demanda Meliane, effarée.

Elle soupira en voyant son regard.

"Ok, on va demander à tante Pétunia."

Elle le guida vers le Surrey, puis vers la maison de sa tante, qui poussa un petit cri en voyant le presque borgne sur sa porte. Son regard était toujours aussi intimidant.

"Ça va, tante Pétunia" fit Meliane d'un air rassurant. "C'est Tholme, je t'en ai parlé, tu te souviens ?"

"Celui qui est là pour t'aider ?" demanda Pétunia d'un air méfiant.

"Oui."

Elle les laissa entrer, surpris par la grâce qui émanait de Tholme malgré sa stature. La même que celle de sa nièce, en fait. Machinalement, elle songea que s'ils faisaient partie du même Ordre, c'était normal.

"Vous cherchiez un endroit pour dormir ?" demanda-t-elle. "Ta chambre est toujours prête, Mel, tu le sais bien..."

"Non, tante Pétunia, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de rester ici pour le moment" fit patiemment Meliane. "On a besoin de toi pour écrire une lettre."

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Nous n'avons finalement plus le choix" finit-elle par dire rapidement. "On doit récupérer des renseignements à Poudlard. Moi, je vais y entrer en tant qu'élève en leur faisant comprendre que je ne suis pas un pion. Tholme va essayer d'y entrer en tant que professeur, mais on ne sait pas comment rédiger la lettre."

"... d'accord" fit Pétunia, songeuse. "C'est vrai qu'aucun de vous deux n'a jamais eu à écrire la moindre lettre de motivation. Professeur de quoi ?"

"Combat rapproché" répondit Tholme de sa voix grave. "Je ne peux pas enseigner la magie, je ne la pratique pas de la même manière qu'eux."

De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'il mette quelque chose d'aussi précieux que la Force entre les mains de n'importe qui. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec une planète regorgeant de futurs Sith. Pétunia les fit asseoir autour de la table du salon et revint avec plusieurs feuilles de brouillon et des stylos.

"Bon, tout d'abord, l'en-tête" fit-elle d'un ton professionnel. "Si vous voulez passer pour un professeur exotique, ce qui expliquerait votre faible maîtrise de la magie telle qu'ils la connaissent, prenez un nom original. Le vôtre conviendrait même très bien. Ensuite, il va falloir dire que vous avez grandi dans un endroit reculé du monde, que vous n'avez actuellement pas d'adresse. Peut-être préciser pourquoi vous voulez enseigner et vous battre contre..."

"Voldemort" fit Meliane d'une voix patiente.

"C'est ça" fit Pétunia en hochant la tête. "Voldemort. S'il ne vous connaît pas du tout, ça risque d'être délicat de le convaincre."

"Oh, il me reconnaîtra quand il me verra" fit Tholme. "On a libéré un groupe de prisonniers et on les a déposés dans l'école, avant de se sauver. Il a quand même dû voir mon visage."

"Pourquoi vous êtes enfui ?" demanda Pétunia, éberluée, avant de comprendre. "Oh, d'accord. Dans ce cas, précisez que vous l'avez déjà croisé en faisant une allusion à cette soirée."

Ils passèrent presque tout l'après-midi à rédiger une lettre correcte, en révélant assez pour convaincre le vieux fou, mais rien qu'ils ne veuillent garder secret.

"Et toi, Meliane ?" demanda Pétunia anxieusement.

"Oh, je ferai une entrée dans la Grande Salle le premier jour" répondit Meliane avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

-

Meliane vérifia une dernière fois que sa cape était bien ajustée, puis regarda le château. Tholme était déjà à l'intérieur, certainement assis derrière la table des professeurs. Il avait mis sa tenue de combat pour y aller et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle même portait la tenue ocre et le manteau brun des Jedi. Facile de prétendre qu'elle était dans un désert... mais elle ne prétendrait rien du tout, puisqu'elle ne répondrait à aucune question. Severus devait bien rire intérieurement en pensant à l'entrée qu'elle ferait d'ici quelques minutes. Elle avait maintenant une baguette magique, bien qu'elle la gêne plus qu'autre chose, et Severus lui avait fait subir presque un mois de cours intensifs. Avec son cerveau, cela avait amplement suffit pour rattraper les cinq premières années de Poudlard et même s'avancer un peu sur la sixième. Ce n'était pas comme si le programme actuel était très exigeant envers les élèves. Elle manquait un peu de pratique, mais répugnait à utiliser sa baguette. Par contre, en théorie, elle était devenue incollable.

Elle entra silencieusement dans le château, se dirigeant vers la plus grande concentration d'énergie du château. Lorsqu'elle parvint près des doubles battants, elle tendit l'oreille. La Répartition s'achevait. C'était à elle de jouer. Sitôt qu'elle eut senti le directeur se lever, elle se plaça face aux doubles battants et les ouvrit d'une poussée de Force, avant d'entrer d'un pas impérial, balayant toute la salle du regard sous sa capuche. Elle sentit l'amusement de Severus, mais Tholme n'était pas là. Pas encore. Peut-être voulait-il faire une seconde entrée remarquée.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" fit Dumbledore, encore debout, sa baguette la tenant en joue.

Elle laissa un rire cristallin s'échapper de sa gorge.

"Comment ça, vieux fou, tu me cours après pendant dix ans et tu ne me reconnais pas quand j'arrive dans ton école ?"

Elle fit tomber sa capuche en arrière, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Les murmures d'admiration qui s'élevèrent la surprirent, mais elle était trop bien entraînée pour le montrer. Derrière la table professorale, Severus l'observait avec un regard appréciateur qu'elle était seule à pouvoir déchiffrer.

"Miss Potter ! " fit Dumbledore, un sourire de papy gâteau sur les lèvres. "Je suis ravie de voir que vous vous êtes rendue à la raison."

_Que le jeu commence_, pensa Meliane, avant de le vriller avec des yeux glacés.

"De un, je m'appelle Evans."

Sa voix claqua, extrêmement sèche dans le silence.

"De deux, je ne suis pas votre chien, et je fais ce qu'il me plaît."

Quelques murmures étonnés parcoururent la salle, mais elle n'avait pas terminé.

"De trois, je ne suis venue que parce que j'ai besoin de certaines connaissances à Poudlard. Je repartirai après. De quatre, dites à vos deux chiens de rester dans leur niche. Je ne garantis pas ma réaction s'ils se retrouvent face à moi."

Elle avait l'air imposante, sauvage et glaciale, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Ses yeux verts étincelaient plus que jamais dans la pénombre qui l'entourait encore.

"Bien, bien" laissa passer le directeur, songeant probablement à ne pas s'humilier davantage en public. "Vous viendrez dans mon bureau après le repas... et mettez vos robes."

Meliane leva un sourcil extrêmement haut.

"Je garderai cette tenue tant que je le voudrai" cracha-t-elle. "Vos robes sont ignobles et horriblement inconfortables. Et je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas votre chien."

Sans attendre de réponse, elle avança à grands pas. Elle savait que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Son large manteau brun l'entourait, flottant autour d'elle au rythme de ses pas. Sa tunique ocre étincelait faiblement, retenue par sa ceinture en cuir noir. Son pantalon était également brun, mais moins foncé que son manteau, et ses bottes de cuir complétaient l'ensemble. Elle attrapa le Choixpeau du bout des doigts et le posa sur son crâne, rejetant sa natte par-dessus son épaule d'un mouvement presque hautain. Toute la salle était actuellement en son pouvoir, même les professeurs. Elle ne faisait que jouer depuis le début, mais tout le monde était tombé dans le panneau.

_"Meliane Evans ! Je ne t'attendais plus !"_

_"Tu me connais, toi ?"_

_"Oh, le directeur m'a tellement seriné pour que je te place à Gryffondor quand tu arriverais... Mais je dois dire que ça ne te va pas du tout. Certes, tu es emplie de courage... Tiens, ta mémoire est étrange. Où as-tu vu tout cela ? Et d'où vient ce pouvoir ?"_

_"Si c'est pour que tu répètes tout au vieux fou deux secondes après, non merci."_

_"Oh, non, je ne lui aurai rien répété, mais tant pis. Tu joues une belle comédie, et tu es très rusée. Sans parler de ton ambition au sein de ton ordre... Serpentard t'irait bien, non ?"_

_"J'adorerai faire enrager le vieux fou et ses chiens, mais ça ne serait pas plus Serpentard de me placer ailleurs ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton malicieux._

_Elle entendit un rire étouffé dans sa tête._

_"Si, si tu le dis" fit le Choixpeau, encore gloussant. "Dans ce cas-là, c'est ton intelligence et ta logique implacable qui désigneront ta maison... SERDAIGLE !"_

Le dernier mot avait retenti dans la salle et ses condisciples applaudirent, hésitants après la manière dont elle s'était comportée avec le directeur. Elle se releva, toujours aussi royale, et posa délicatement le Choixpeau sur le tabouret, avec un respect évident pour lui.

"Parle au professeur Tholme si tu veux savoir d'où nous venons" chuchota-t-elle à l'artefact.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, mais sut qu'il l'avait entendue. Elle marcha souplement vers sa table et s'assit à côté d'une jeune fille à la tignasse touffue qui venait de lui faire une place. Dumbledore était toujours debout, stupéfait du culot de la jeune Meliane. Il allait être très, très difficile de la mater pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'il voulait. Il ignora la petite voix qui lui criait qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais.

"Bien" fit-il en ramenant l'attention sur lui. "Je voudrai par ailleurs vous annoncer qu'une nouvelle matière vous sera enseignée cette année. Elle n'est qu'optionnelle et concerne l'aspect physique du duel. Le professeur Tholme vous expliquera de quoi il s'agit exactement. Ceux qui la prendront auront huit heures de cours supplémentaires par semaine, deux demi-journées complètes. Cependant, je conseille à tous les duellistes en herbe de prendre cette option."

Il se rassit après la fin de son discours habituel et les plats apparurent aussitôt. Elle attendait l'arrivée de Tholme avec impatience.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger" fit la jeune fille qui lui avait laissé une place. "Toi, c'est Evans, c'est ça ?"

"Meliane Evans" acquiesça Mel rapidement.

Elle ne but pas une goutte de liquide. Une odeur suspecte s'en dégageait, et son instinct lui suffisait comme guide.

"Pourquoi il t'a appelée Potter ?" demanda avec curiosité une fille en face d'elle.

"Parce qu'il est trop con pour comprendre un texte de loi" répondit-elle sans hésiter. "Potter a perdu tous ses droits sur moi le jour où il a assassiné ma mère."

Un silence choqué lui répondit, mais elle ne releva pas. Elle n'avait aucune intention de dissimuler quoi que ce soit au sujet de la véritable histoire de sa famille.

Ils en étaient au dessert lorsque la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois avec fracas. Tholme venait d'entrer, son œil artificiel brillant d'une lueur inquiétante. Ses cicatrices étaient bien visibles, mais personne ne pouvait savoir comment elles avaient été obtenues en dehors d'elle. Ses yeux semblaient presque jaunes dans la lumière. Il marcha à grands pas vers la table professorale, comme s'il était furieux, et s'assit à sa place, à côté de Severus Rogue. Sans un seul mot pour qui que ce soit.

"Eh ben, il a pas l'air commode" murmura la fille qui avait fait la remarque à propos des Potter. "Je m'appelle Padma Patil, désolée si je t'ai vexée."

Elle leva un sourcil surpris.

"Tu ne m'as pas vexée. C'est juste que ce salaud m'énerve."

Elle observa un instant Hermione Granger.

"Où est la Bibliothèque ?" demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

"Je te montrerai après le repas, si tu veux" fit Hermione Granger. "Mais on ne pourra vraiment y aller que demain, elle est fermée ce soir. Par contre, il y a une petite bibliothèque dans notre salle commune."

"Parfait" fit Meliane.

Comme promis, Hermione Granger la fit passer devant la bibliothèque, avant de la conduire dans leur salle commune, puis dans son dortoir. Avec curiosité, elle vit les morceaux de parchemins affichés à la tête de chaque lit.

"C'est une coutume des Serdaigles" fit Padma Patil en voyant son regard interrogateur. "Chacun choisit un dicton, une maxime ou même une courte citation qui le représente et l'affiche à la tête de son lit, pour que tout le monde la voie. C'est plus sympa qu'une bête étiquette avec le nom et le prénom. Tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne veux pas, mais on fait presque tous ça."

En toute réponse, Meliane attira un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et commença à écrire. Elle s'arrêta, songeuse, puis acheva le parchemin et l'afficha sur son lit. Magnifiquement calligraphié, le Code de l'Ordre Jedi se découpait.

_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._ _Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._ _Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._ _Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._ _Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force._  
Elle observa le parchemin un moment, puis s'estima satisfaite et reposa sa plume.  
"La Force ?" demanda Hermione Granger en clignant des yeux. "Vous ne connaissez pas et ne pouvez pas comprendre" répondit simplement Meliane. "Apprends-le nous..." répondit-elle.  
Meliane secoua la tête.  
"Je ne l'apprendrai qu'à une seule personne, et ce sera mon apprenti, lorsque j'en choisirai un. Bonne nuit."  
Elle bondit dans son lit et le referma, avant de s'asseoir en tailleurs, yeux clos. Elle ferait sa transe en début de nuit, puis se lèverait lorsque tout le monde dormirait.

* * *

Le matin la trouva en train de lire attentivement dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Hermione semblait avoir l'habitude d'être l'une des premières à être levées, car elle parut surprise de voir que quelqu'un était debout avant elle.

"Déjà levée, Meliane ?" demanda-t-elle en attachant rapidement ses cheveux dans une vague queue de cheval.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil" répondit Mel sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Hermione se pencha, regardant le titre du bouquin.

"Oh, toi aussi tu t'es avancée sur le programme ?" demanda-t-elle, ravie.

"Un peu" fit évasivement Meliane. "C'est assez facile, ce qu'on voit en cours."

Elle se leva, reposant son livre sur l'étagère où elle l'avait pris.

"On peut déjà manger ?" demanda-t-elle négligemment.

"Oui, la Grande Salle vient d'ouvrir" fit Hermione après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre. "Je suis préfète, alors j'ai déjà les emplois du temps. On est la moitié du temps avec les Serpentard et l'autre moitié avec les Gryffondor. Presque pas de Poufsouffle."

Meliane ne répondit rien. Elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elles sortirent ensemble de la salle commune.

"Hm... je peux te demander quelque chose ?" demanda timidement Hermione.

"Tu viens de le faire, mais tu peux toujours recommencer" répondit Meliane en regardant devant elle.

"Tu connais le professeur Tholme, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Peut-être."

"Tu ne voulais pas venir à Poudlard..."

"J'ai besoin de connaître toutes les données avant de prendre ma décision."

"A propos de quoi ?"

"Cette guerre stupide. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de sauver un monde intolérant, mais je veux empêcher des massacres."

"Hey, la fille Potter avec la Sang-de-Bourbe !" fit une voix sardonique derrière eux.

"Qu'est-ce que je disais" fit Meliane en levant les yeux au ciel sans s'arrêter, ses mains soigneusement fourrées dans ses manches.

"Hm... ils sont connus pour être fils de Mangemorts" fit timidement Hermione.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils le sont ?" demanda Meliane. "Je suis la fille biologique de Potter, est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis aussi conne que lui ?"

"Euh... tu n'en as pas l'air, en tout cas" fit Hermione. "Mais tu sais, il est professeur..."

"Dis-moi quel cours, que je sèche" fit Meliane, indifférente.

"DCFM..."

"Ouais, encore un stupide préjugé..."

Les Serpentards les avaient suivis en écoutant la conversation d'un air halluciné. Meliane se tourna à moitié.

"Vous avez le droit de participer à la conversation, vous savez" fit-elle, agacée.

"On est des Serpentards, pourquoi tu nous parlerais ?" demanda un blond en l'observant avec curiosité.

Elle leva un sourcil.

"Parce que je m'en fous de votre maison ?" proposa-t-elle.

"Mais on est le mal incarné..." répondit le blond sur un ton sarcastique.

"Y'a pas de mal incarné, c'est des foutaises" rétorqua-t-elle. "Seuls les choix d'un homme déterminent s'il est bon ou mauvais. Parce que la caractéristique de votre maison est la ruse et l'ambition, vous devriez tous êtres mauvais ? Ça voudrait dire que la totalité des humains le sont."

Elle finit par s'asseoir à sa table, regardant avec dégoût ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

"Il n'y a pas des choses sucrées ?" demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Avec satisfaction, elle vit tout ce qu'elle désirait apparaître sur la table. Saisissant un croissant nature, elle l'ouvrit et attrapa un pot de pâte au chocolat et aux noisettes, avant de soigneusement fourrer le croissant, puis de le tremper dans un bol de lait.

"Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un manger ?" demanda-t-elle après quelques bouchées.

"C'est un petit-déjeuner français" fit Hermione, intéressée.

"J'ai passé ma thèse en France. Ça laisse des marques."

"Thèse ?" interrogea le blond.

"Un truc qui explique que je pourrai faire une phrase où tu ne comprendrais pas le quart des mots" fit Meliane d'un air indifférent. "Les moldus ne sont pas aussi cons que vous le croyez. Sur de longues distances, ils voyagent plus longtemps que vous, par exemple."

"Ah bon ?" s'étonna le blond.

"Combien de temps mets un sorcier à faire Paris-New-York ?" demanda Meliane.

"Euh... quatorze ou quinze heures s'il prend un tapis direct" fit le blond, gêné. "Le balai est trop dangereux sur de longues distances et le transplanage demande trop d'énergie."

"Le Concorde, un avion, mets trois heures quarante-cinq. J'avoue, on ne compte pas le décollage et l'atterrissage."

Elle prit un air songeur.

"Il faudrait un peu améliorer le rendement, il consomme quand même beaucoup de carburant... Enfin, ce n'est pas mon boulot. Il y a des ingénieurs pour ça."

"Ingénieurs ?"

Meliane soupira.

"Vous devriez quand même regarder ce qu'il se passe de temps en temps. Les Moldus n'en sont plus au Moyen-Age, vous savez. Ils sont même bien plus évolués que les sorciers sur de nombreux points. Quelqu'un qui se proclamerait supérieur à cause de son sang se ferait rire au nez. Ça s'appelle une démocratie."

"Mais comment vous choisissez vos dirigeants, alors ?" demanda un Serdaigle qui s'était approché.

"On les élit" intervint Hermione. "Un peu comme le Ministre de la Magie, mais il y a beaucoup plus d'élections. En France, là où vivait Meliane, on élit le président, qui représente le pays et tient le pouvoir exécutif avec ses ministres. On élit également l'Assemblée Nationale, qui vote les lois, c'est le pouvoir législatif. Le pouvoir judiciaire est contrôlé de manière un peu particulière par un ensemble de juges. Cela évite qu'une personne ou un petit groupe de personnes ne contrôle trop de pouvoirs."

Un silence presque religieux succéda à sa déclaration.

"Il n'y a pas un de vos cours qui s'appelle Etude des Moldus ?" demanda Meliane d'un ton goguenard.

"Il est nul" répondit Hermione. "J'y étais allé pour voir ce qu'ils racontaient, mais il ne représente absolument pas les Moldus. Et le directeur n'a pas écouté la remarque que je lui ai faites en disant que c'était presque insultant pour les fils de Moldus."

Meliane acquiesça distraitement. Un bruit de pas fit relever la tête aux autres.

"Messieurs de Serpentard, vous n'êtes pas à votre table" fit une voix susurrante. "Cela fera vingt points de moins pour votre maison."

"Sauf votre respect" fit une seconde voix toute aussi susurrante qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Severus "il n'y a que lors des banquets que les élèves doivent être à leur table. Ils ont sinon parfaitement le droit de manger ailleurs. Je restitue donc ces vingt points à Serpentard, professeur Potter."

Le cœur de Meliane remua un peu de colère, mais elle se calma aussitôt.

"Je refuse que ma fille ne mange avec ces serpents" cracha Potter, furieux.

"Ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas ta fille" répondit Meliane sur un ton calme. "Et voilà, quand je parle d'intolérance. On ne peut même pas manger en paix. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?"

Elle s'était tourné vers le blond qui fit un sourire goguenard.

"Draco Malefoy. Et eux, il s'agit de Nott et Zabini."

"Bizarre de s'appeler par les noms de famille" fit Meliane à voix haute. "J'ai l'habitude d'appeler mes amis par leur prénom. Enfin... tu as fini, Hermione ? Quelque chose m'a coupé l'appétit."

Elle se leva avec grâce.

"Il y a un moyen de remercier les cuistots pour le petit-déjeuner ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr" fit Hermione d'une voix étranglée. "Suis-moi... on a encore plus d'une heure avant le début des cours."

Elles disparurent rapidement dans les couloirs, plantant là Severus, Potter et les Serpentards.

"Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien" fit Hermione en chemin. "Très différente d'eux."

"Tous sont égaux devant l'homme" répondit Meliane d'une voix distraite.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau et Hermione chatouilla la poire.

"Et voilà les cuisines" présenta-t-elle.

"Oh, c'est vous qui faites à manger" fit Meliane en regardant les elfes qui s'activaient. "Merci beaucoup, alors. Mon petit déjeuner était excellent. Mais dites-moi..."

Son regard se fit un peu plus froid alors qu'elle ne fixait aucun elfe en particulier.

"Qu'est-ce que vous mettez dans les boissons le soir de la rentrée ?" susurra-t-elle.

Un elfe poussa un couinement, puis ils secouèrent tous la tête.

"Ce n'est pas nous, mademoiselle" finit par répondre l'un d'eux. "Mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler, mademoiselle."

"Même pas pour me dire de qui il s'agit ?" demanda Meliane d'une voix douce.

Les elfes secouèrent frénétiquement la tête.

"C'est bon, c'est bon" fit Meliane précipitamment, levant ses deux mains. "Je ne vous demanderai plus rien. Seulement de ne pas dire que je vous ai posé la question, d'accord ?"

"Ça nous pouvons le faire, mademoiselle" fit un elfe en s'inclinant.

"Meliane, il va être l'heure" chuchota Hermione. "Rogue n'aime pas quand on arrive en retard. Bon, on est avec les Gryffondors, donc il s'acharnera sur eux, mais quand même..."

"J'arrive" fit Meliane, avant de saluer les elfes et de quitter la pièce à sa suite.

Elle se laissa guider jusqu'aux cachots, bien que commençant à se repérer dans le château. Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes avant le début du cours.

"Oh... fait gaffe à Potter" murmura Hermione à son oreille.

"Il a mal pris le fait de s'être fait écraser par Serdaigle l'année dernière."

"Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ?" demanda Meliane d'un ton sarcastique.

"Absolument rien" répondit honnêtement Hermione. "Je me suis toujours demandé comment un tel crétin pouvait avoir tué Voldemort."

"Parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait ?" suggéra Meliane. "Enfin, ce n'est pas très important. Tu as un binôme ?"

Hermione secoua la tête.

"Non, on est en nombre impair, donc j'étais seule l'année dernière. Je serai ravie de me mettre avec toi."

Meliane acquiesça et elles s'installèrent au premier rang, Hermione étant visiblement la seule à oser le faire depuis la première année.

"Tu t'y connais en potions ?" demanda Hermione.

"J'ai un doctorat en chimie... d'après ce que j'ai lu, les principes réactionnels sont exactement les mêmes."

"Super" fit Hermione.

Elle avait l'air soulagée.

"Tu faisais quoi, exactement, en chimie ?" demanda Hermione d'un ton curieux. "Enfin, je veux dire, c'est vaste comme domaine."

"Je travaillais sur les réactions au niveau atomique et les possibilités de récupération de l'énergie dégagée dans plusieurs optiques différentes, par exemple les voyages stellaires."

Hermione cligna des yeux.

"Je vois que l'arrogance est un trait récurrent chez les Potter" susurra leur professeur de Potions.

Meliane haussa les épaules, indifférente au silence dans la classe.

"J'ai simplifié, pour éviter de devoir expliquer plus précisément" répondit-elle. "J'ai passé un doctorat, vous savez. C'est le plus haut niveau d'études que l'on puisse avoir."

Severus la regarda d'un air mauvais, mais tourna les talons dans un tournoiement de cape et fit un geste de baguette.

"Les instructions sont au tableau" fit-il. "Je m'étonne que certains d'entre vous aient eut les capacités de venir dans cette classe..."

Son regard se posa sur les quelques Gryffondors présents.

"Toutes vos potions du trimestre seront notées. Commencez."

Hermione déchiffrait déjà les instructions écrites excessivement mal. Meliane, elle, lisait très facilement, habituée depuis longtemps à l'écriture de Severus.

"Je suppose que tu es précise dans le dosage" chuchota Hermione.

Meliane acquiesça et elles se répartirent rapidement les tâches. Dix minutes plus tard, le chaudron bouillait tranquillement. Mel était plus que douée avec un couteau et n'avait pas mis très longtemps à tout découper à exactement la même longueur. Elle prit son bloc-note – ô combien plus pratique qu'un parchemin – et commença à gribouiller quelques formules de molécules dessus. Certes, ils étaient en train de faire un mélange, mais que se passait-il au niveau moléculaire ?

"Alors... le principe actif de la badiane..." marmonna-t-elle en fouillant sa mémoire.

Les formules commencèrent bientôt à s'entasser sur son bloc.

"Miss Evans ?" fit une voix mauvaise. "Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?"

Il leva lentement le bloc, couvert de symboles chimiques.

"Je cherchai le principe actif de la badiane et comment il réagit. Les ingrédients sont fascinants, il faudrait que j'en amène quelques uns à un copain en analyse."

"Et votre potion ?"

"Elle chauffe" fit Meliane d'une voix aimable.

Et pour la deuxième fois, le professeur repartit sans rien dire, ni ôter de points. Pourtant, une seconde pus tard, il s'acharnait sur un certain Awel Potter. Meliane lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de revenir à ses potions et à ses notes.

* * *

-

Et les cours continuèrent de s'écouler. Elle se fit des amis dans toutes les maisons, particulièrement Fred et George Weasley à Gryffondor, Hermione à Serdaigle et Draco Malefoy à Serpentard. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les Poufsouffle, mais cela n'étais pas très étonnant : elle n'avait jamais cours avec eux.

Et, forcément, elle continuait de se disputer avec son père biologique. Il n'avait rencontré le mur qu'une seule fois, et ç'avait été alors qu'il faisait allusion au dressage de sa mère. Elle s'était pourtant immobilisée, cherchant à se calmer à tout prix alors que Tholme l'observait. Il lui fit un discret sourire lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, apaisée. Elle s'entraînait souvent avec lui, en pleine nuit, lorsqu'ils étaient les seuls à être debout. Elle avait d'ailleurs un passe d'accès permanent à la réserve grâce à son "professeur", qui la rejoignait souvent pour fouiller dans les vieux livres.

Justement Draco Malefoy s'approchait d'elle à grand pas.

"Mel ?" demanda-t-il en déglutissant. "Je peux te parler ?"

"Si tu veux" offrit-elle sans lever le nez de son livre.

Elle jeta pourtant un sort de silence autour d'eux.

"Merci" fit-il furtivement. "Tu sais que mon père est Mangemort..."

"Je t'ai dit que je m'en foutais" répondit-elle. "Je ne garantis simplement pas sa vie s'il se retrouve face à moi."

"Je dois être marqué pendant les vacances de Noël" fit Draco d'une voix très rapide.

"Est-ce que tu le veux ?" demanda-t-elle, toujours sans lever les yeux.

"Non" fit-il en baissant le regard. "Tu m'as fait comprendre qu'on pouvait avoir une autre opinion que celle de V... Vol..."

"Voldemort."

Draco inspira.

"Voldemort. Ou que celle du vieux fou ou du ministère. J'aime beaucoup Hermione maintenant que je la connais."

"Si tu ne veux pas, ne le deviens pas" fit Meliane. "Est-ce que je fais ce que mon père désire ?"

"Non, mais... tu n'es pas obligée de retourner chez lui pendant les vacances."

"Toi non plus" fit remarquer Meliane. "Tu sais, Potter voudrait que je retourne chez lui, je lui ai craché au visage que ça ne se ferai pas."

"C'est la fois où il a embrassé le mur ?" demanda Draco sur un ton de plaisanterie.

"Non" fit Meliane. "Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça..."

"Pourquoi ? Il l'avait cherché..."

"Justement, Draco. Céder à la colère n'est pas le bon comportement à adopter. _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix. Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._"

"Hermione m'a dit que tu avais écrit ça sur ton lit" fit Draco, intrigué.

"C'est notre Code."

Elle refusa d'en dire plus, malgré son regard insistant.

"Tu le sauras un jour peut-être, Draco, mais c'est quelque chose de très secret. Dumbledore comme Voldemort donneraient n'importe quoi pour connaître l'Ordre et pouvoir le contrô ne peuvent pas comprendre son but."

Elle soupira un peu.

"Si tu veux, Draco, je peux demander à ma tante si elle accepte que tu viennes pendant les vacances. Mais je ne serai pas là tout le temps, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Par contre, c'est une moldue. Ça te dérange ?"

"Non, non, pas du tout" fit vivement Draco. "Si elle accepte de m'accueillir, je lui en serai très reconnaissant."

Meliane jeta un œil à sa montre.

"Bon, je dois y aller. On se retrouve plus tard ?"

"Si tu veux" acquiesça Draco. "Encore merci."

"Mais de rien" fit distraitement Mel en sortant.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas et Meliane en était intérieurement soulagée. Elle avait besoin de solitude et de méditer bien plus profondément qu'elle ne le faisait. La tension montait, et cela se ressentait sur ses prises sur la Force. Plus d'une fois, elle avait frôlé le Côté Obscur, surtout à cause des Potter et de Dumbledore. Tholme lui avait toujours été d'un précieux secours dans ces moments-là.

Elle soupira alors que le directeur annonçait un bal deux semaines avant les vacances. Dès qu'elle sortit, elle lança un _non_ glacial à la douzaine de garçons qui s'approchaient d'elle. Elle était assez douée pour savoir lesquels s'intéressaient à sa personne et lesquels reluquaient ses fesses.

"Tu es un peu dure, non ?" demanda Hermione en riant sous cape.

"Je n'aime pas qu'on me reluque" répondit Mel. "C'est l'immense avantage de cette tunique."

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Qui vas-tu laisser t'inviter au bal ?" demanda-t-elle sur un ton de plaisanterie.

"J'ai pas envie d'y aller" grogna Meliane.

"C'est obligatoire..."

Mon œil, ouais" marmonna la jeune Jedi. "Et toi arrêtes de me suivre !"

Elle avait foudroyé du regard un des tableaux.

"Et tant qu'à faire, va dire au vieux qu'il est très, très chiant et qu'il n'arrivera pas à me faire faire ce qu'il veut. S'il tente de me retenir, je me barre du château par mes propres moyens, c'est clair ?"

Le portrait se rétrécit dans son cadre, puis s'enfuit en courant.

"Tu crois vraiment pouvoir t'échapper de Poudlard ?" demanda Hermione, dubitative.

"Je ne suis pas un génie pour rien" répondit Meliane. "J'ai besoin de calme, et ce n'est pas ici que je le trouverai."

"Hey, Mel !"

Elle se tourna à moitié vers Draco.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Etant donné qu'on est tous les deux forcés d'aller au bal, que je ne veux pas de cette garce de Parkinson, est-ce que tu me feras l'honneur d'y aller avec moi ? En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr."

"D'accord" répondit Meliane. "Arrange-toi pour le crier bien fort, ça m'évitera d'avoir à me répéter."

"Ça marche" fit Draco, avant de lui faire un sourire complice et de tourner les talons.

Il s'immobilisa au bout du couloir, tout près de la Grande Salle, et rassembla toute la force de sa voix.

"MEL VA AU BAL AVEC MOI !!!" hurla-t-il, comme s'il était fou de joie.

En même temps, Meliane et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

"Merci, Draco" lança Meliane.

Elles se rendirent alors vers leur cours suivant, leurs esprits subitement allégés.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hoy ! Désolée pour le retard, voilà la suite... Bonne lecture !_

Le jour du bal, Meliane était d'humeur massacrante. Draco lui avait demandé une tunique semblable à la sienne et elle la lui avait fournie. Elle n'avait aucune intention de s'habiller autrement pour une stupide fête.

"Mais si, tu vas voir, on va pouvoir faire des blagues à tout le monde" fit Draco en l'accueillant devant la salle commune des Serdaigles, voyant sa mine renfrognée.

Elle lui fit un sourire goguenard.

"Tu es mignon, Draco... tu pourrais presque passer pour un Jedi là-dedans."

Dommage qu'un Maître ne l'ait pas rencontré plus tôt, d'ailleurs. Une fois l'enseignement de son père écarté, Draco aurait peut-être pu faire un bon Jedi. Enfin, il était trop tard maintenant. Elle accepta de poser sa main sur son bras, révélant les mitaines noires qu'elle portait.

"Tu as une autre tenue sous celle-là ?" demanda Draco, curieux.

"La tenue que j'utilise dans des combats vraiment difficiles" acquiesça Meliane.

"Tu crois qu'il va y avoir une attaque ?"

"Non, j'en suis sûre."

Ce qu'elle avait prédit se réalisa. Tholme avait passé toute sa soirée appuyée au mur près de la porte, son sabre à portée de main. Ils faisaient innocemment une blague à Awel Potter, qui sortait avec une asiatique beaucoup trop maquillée pour son propre bien, lorsque les portes de la salle claquèrent, se refermant.

"Et voilà, c'est reparti" fit Meliane en levant les yeux au ciel alors que des cris se faisaient entendre. "La peur ne sert à rien..."

"Tout le monde n'est pas comme notre petit génie" fit Fred en souriant.

"Tu vas t'en occuper ?"

"Ça ferait sauter ma couverture" fit Meliane, hésitante. "Et puis..."

Tholme s'était avancé, seul. Il fit un brutal geste de la main et un champ de Force pure apparut autour de lui, dégageant l'entrée dans un large périmètre. Des chocs sourds résonnaient contre la porte, maintenant, mais même les professeurs ne pouvaient franchir le champ qu'avait imposé Tholme. Meliane était intérieurement bouche bée d'admiration. Elle-même n'aurait jamais réussi à créer un tel champ de Force aussi facilement. Les coups s'amplifièrent, mais Tholme se contenta de croiser les bras d'un air calme, concentré, reculant pour se laisser un large champ d'action après que leurs ennemis ne soient entré dans la salle.

Tholme était maintenant concentré sur la porte qui ne tarderait plus à s'ouvrir. Son regard coula vers Meliane. Choisirai-t-elle d'agir maintenant, de toute révéler pour une attaque aussi simple ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Meliane se leva, venant se placer à côté de lui en franchissant sans difficultés la barrière qu'il avait installée. Si leurs ennemis voulaient frapper les élèves, ils devraient d'abord les vaincre tous les deux.

"A part quand nous nous sommes entraînés, je ne t'ai jamais vu combattre" fit Meliane songeusement.

Ses mains disparaissaient dans ses larges manches. Juste sous le manteau, il savait que les deux sabres étaient prêts à être dégainés, à trancher la chaire sans aucune difficulté. Pourtant, ils ne s'en serviraient qu'en dernier recours. Les coups étaient de plus en plus rudes sur les lourdes portes de bois, mais ils ne s'en inquiétaient pas outre mesure. Ils avaient l'habitude de se préparer à des confrontations, une de plus ne changerait probablement rien à leur vie. Les voix des autres, en dehors du champ de Force, leur parvenait comme des bourdonnements déformés. Certains s'égosillaient visiblement, les traitant de fous furieux pour vouloir affronter des créatures maléfiques à eux seuls. Fatalement, la porte finit par s'ouvrir et ce fut un gigantesque serpent qui entra en premier, dardant sa langue.

"Hm, ça commence fort" fit Tholme d'un ton rêveur. "Il y a quelque chose de bizarre autour de ses yeux."

"Si je ne m'abuse, son regard est mortel" répondit Meliane.

"Oh... il va falloir fermer les yeux, alors."

Ils perçurent de loin quelques exclamations de surprise, mais la sérénité du combat les envahissait déjà. Ils fermèrent tous deux lentement les yeux, laissant la Force les guider. C'était le tout premier entraînement d'un Jedi, qu'ils avaient tous deux réussi longtemps auparavant.

Ils esquivèrent avec grâce le premier assaut malgré leurs yeux clos. Bondissant chacun d'un côté, ils ne sortirent pourtant aucune arme. Meliane n'avait même pas daigné sortir ses mains de ses manches. D'un geste, Tholme repoussa le serpent contre un mur. Il recula effectivement, mais beaucoup plus difficilement que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Comme si la Force glissait sur ses écailles, l'affectant beaucoup plus difficilement. Le deuxième assaut fut évité avec tout autant de facilité. Le pied de Tholme s'écrasa sur les écailles de la tête du reptile. Il ne ressentit pas la douleur du choc, mais les écailles étaient redoutablement solides. Sans leurs armes, ils auraient du mal.

Meliane devait être parvenue au même raisonnement. Lui abandonnant le reptile, elle affrontait déjà les silhouettes humaines qui entraient, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. On ne savait jamais, et puis elle faisait parfaitement confiance à sa perception de la Force. Les volées de sortilèges passaient autour d'elle sans l'atteindre. Soudain elle sentit Tholme, dans son dos, voler en arrière, frappé par un coup de queue. Il s'écrasa contre le mur. Comme tout le monde, elle se retourna et contempla, légèrement surprise, le tas de gravats dans lequel avait disparu Tholme. Un sifflement bien caractéristique retentit et la poussière retomba, laissant voir le Jedi debout, la lame de son sabre laser vers l'arrière.

"Je ne savais pas qu'elle était verte" fit-elle, amusée.

Un vague grognement lui répondit. Il allait maintenant se battre beaucoup plus sérieusement. Peu de personnes le virent alors qu'il fondait en avant, fonçant droit sur le serpent. Même ses écailles ne résistaient pas au redoutable sabre, et la première joute s'acheva avec un bout de queue en moins pour le reptile. Sentant des mouvements derrière elle, Meliane fit jaillir son premier sabre, avant de délaisser les humains pour s'attaquer elle aussi au serpent. Leur combat dura peu de temps. Tholme lui procura une magnifique ouverture et son deuxième sabre jaillit alors qu'elle s'envolait, avant de retomber sur la tête du serpent, les deux lames de lumière plantée dans son crâne jusqu'à la garde. Il poussa un dernier sifflement, puis s'effondra au sol. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol, Meliane avait à nouveau bondit et retomba au milieu de leurs autres ennemis, dos à dos avec Tholme qui avait avancé jusqu'à être au milieu de leur groupe, sa lame vibrant encore.

"Tu m'avais caché que tu étais une adepte du Jar'Kai" grommela-t-il en jetant un œil à ses deux sabres.

"Je croyais que tout le monde était au courant, à force..."

"Je comprends pourquoi tu es passée directement Maître."

Les sorts commencèrent à fuser sur eux, mais leurs lames tournoyaient à toute vitesse sans jamais se heurter, renvoyant tous les traits de lumière qu'ils recevaient.

"C'est plus lent que les blasters."

"Le jour où on se retrouvera face à une armée de droïds, ça deviendra peut-être délicat" répondit Meliane.

Ils se séparèrent en même temps, parfaitement coordonné. Leurs sabres ne rencontraient aucun obstacle et tranchaient si facilement les chairs que ça en devenait effrayant. Si Tholme restait stable, fauchant aisément, Meliane semblait voler entre ses adversaires, ses deux sabres réalisant un véritable carnage. En moins d'une minute, tout fut terminé et ils se redressèrent, éteignant leurs sabres avant de les faire disparaître. Probablement personne n'avait remarqué que le manche ne disparaissait pas, lui. Peut-être cela passerait-il encore pour un sort qui leur était réservé. Tholme pourtant s'approcha du cadavre de serpent et le fit léviter d'un geste de la main.

"Celui-là, je l'embarque."

Meliane acquiesça, puis quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière, regagnant sa précieuse bibliothèque. Maintenant, ils savaient qu'il leur faudrait trouver cinq objets encore avant de pouvoir affronter leur ennemi en personne. Et le directeur qui refusait de leur donner les renseignements dont ils avaient besoin les agaçait de plus en plus. Pourtant, elle songea rapidement à quelque chose et s'approcha d'une fenêtre, avant de bondir à l'extérieur. Une minute plus tard, elle disparaissait dans la Forêt Interdite, suivant les traces de Tholme pour rejoindre leur vaisseau.

"Je l'emmène immédiatement" annonça-t-elle. "Des analyses plus poussées nous seraient très précieuses. Il semblait résister à la Force que tu as employé sur lui."

"Dis surtout que tu ne veux pas subir d'interrogatoire" grogna Tholme, avant de plier le serpent pour qu'il prenne le moins de place possible.

Un sourire contrit lui répondit. Le serpent rentrait tout juste dans la cabine arrière et Meliane se faufila tant bien que mal vers la cabine de pilotage. Elle voulait améliorer son vaisseau. Cela la détendrait en même temps de lui trouver une manière de faire fonctionner son cerveau au maximum de ses capacités. Elle était certaine que, tôt ou tard, on parviendrait à améliorer encore les performances des vaisseaux spatiaux. Tholme se recula alors qu'elle refermait la porte et activait les anti-détecteurs. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle décollait et se mit aussitôt en route vers Coruscant.

* * *

"Déjà de retour, Meliane ?"

Elle fit un léger sourire à son ancien Maître qui était venu l'accueillir.

"Oh, on aurait besoin d'une analyse. Ce truc résistait à la Force quand on s'en servait sur lui, il a un regard qui tue instantanément quand on croise ses pupilles... Par contre, il ne résiste pas très bien au sabre laser."

Il l'aida à le sortir, avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur pour que des curieux ne puissent pas voir de trop près de quoi il s'agissait.

"Il te faut juste une analyse ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, je vais repartir. C'aura été un plaisir de vous avoir revu, Maître. Comment va Xanatos ?"

"Il apprend vite. Pas autant que toi, mais c'est un très bon élève."

"Maître Evans."

D'un signe de tête, Meliane salua Maître Windu.

"Suivez-moi" fit-il simplement.

Sans poser davantage de questions, Meliane le suivit et ils entrèrent dans la salle du Conseil.

"Votre mission a légèrement changé" fit Mace Windu en s'asseyant. "Ou plutôt, nous avons eu des nouvelles qui vous concernent directement. Quelqu'un est parti pour la Terre..."

"Qui ça ?" demanda Meliane. "Un allié ?"

"Nous craignons que non" fit Maître Eeth Koth . "Du moins, pas un allié pour vous."

"Nous ne pouvons permettre qu'un Jedi Noir ne rencontre ce Voldemort" renchérit Maître Tyvokka. "Et Seth Denolo vient de quitter la galaxie. Nous doutons qu'il s'agisse d'une envie subite d'exploration."

"Vous l'arrêterez donc dès que vous le verrez" conclut Maître Windu.

Meliane inclina la tête.

"Nous ferons tout pour qu'il n'ait jamais l'occasion de rencontrer Voldemort" fit-elle. "Nous avons par contre un problème pour l'abattre... Après maintes recherches, nous avons découvert qu'il a trouvé un moyen pour diviser son âme en morceaux et à enfermer ces morceaux dans des objets. Je ne connais pas la cérémonie et n'ait aucune envie de la connaître, mais nous allons devoir retrouver tous ces objets et les détruire un à un avant de pouvoir l'abattre."

"Nous vous enverrons les résultats de l'analyse que vous avez demandée dès que nous les aurons" fit Maître Windu, concluant leur entretien.

"Merci" fit Meliane en s'inclinant, avant de quitter la pièce, songeuse.

Elle avait encore une petite course à faire avant de quitter Coruscant. Ça ne lui prendrai que quatre ou cinq heures, mais cela lui permettrait de se détendre une fois de retour sur Terre. Et elle savait qu'elle en aurait besoin pour ne pas craquer.

Six jours après son départ, elle était de retour sur Terre, son vaisseau plein à craquer. Elle devait prévenir Tholme de toute urgence. Un Jedi Noir serait autrement plus difficile à affronter qu'une bande de Mangemorts. Son holotransmetteur s'activa alors qu'elle allait quitter le vaisseau et elle se tourna à moitié, l'activant.

"Maître Windu ?" interrogea-t-elle.

"Vous avez un avantage" déclara-t-il. "Seth Denolo crois qu'il s'agit d'une mission déjà trop difficile pour vous, et que vous avez tous deux été nommés Maîtres Jedi par orgueil, et non par talent. Il supposera que votre niveau est bien inférieur à la réalité. Ne gâchez pas cet avantage."

"Nous en prendrons soin" fit-elle en inclinant à nouveau la tête. "Merci, Maître."

"Faites-nous des rapports plus réguliers, particulièrement sur ce que vous découvrez de la magie. Nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus avant de décider si nous prenons contact avec les humains ou non."

"Il faudrait d'abord que les moldus soient au courant de l'existence des sorciers" fit remarquer Meliane. "Cela expliquerait bien des choses pour eux, et ils seraient certainement plus prêts à admettre l'existence d'autres mondes."

Le Maître la regarda longuement à travers l'holotransmetteur, puis finit par acquiescer.

"J'espère que Seth Denolo ne vous posera pas trop de problèmes. Que la Force soit avec vous, Maître Jedi."

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il avait coupé la communication. Elle retourna rapidement à la lisière et jeta un œil au soleil. Ce devait être l'heure du repas. Tant mieux, elle mourait de faim. Mais tout d'abord... prévenir Tholme.

Comme d'habitude, son entrée dans la Grande Salle fut remarquée, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas et rejoignit tout de suite la table des professeurs, avant de s'installer tout près de Tholme.

"Tu en as mis du temps" grogna-t-il.

"Le Conseil voulait me parler, et j'ai dû aller chercher du matériel" répondit-elle, avant de passer à la langue des Kiffar pour être les seuls à comprendre. "Nous avons un gros problème, Tholme. Seth Denolo a quitté la galaxie. Le Conseil cherche comment il a pu entendre parler de la Terre, mais nous allons devoir l'arrêter avant qu'il ne rencontre Voldemort et qu'ils n'aient la mauvaise idée d'échanger des idées sur les utilisations de leurs pouvoirs respectifs. Il était parti quatre jours avant que je n'arrive, cela fait donc une semaine maintenant. Par chance, il semble qu'il n'avait pas les coordonnées exactes de la planète. Enfin, on va quand même avoir un Jedi Noir sur le dos."

Il écoutait attentivement tout en continuant à manger et elle lui faucha du pain.

"Ils nous envoient les résultats de l'analyse dès qu'ils sont au courant. Eventuellement, du renfort pourra arriver, mais je préfèrerai éviter. Nous ne sommes déjà pas très nombreux. Le seul avantage que Maître Windu nous a trouvé, c'est que Denolo pense que nous avons été promu Maîtres pour satisfaire à l'orgueil Jedi et pas pour nos capacités."

Elle mordit avidement dans son morceau de pain.

"Autre chose ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton négligent, reprenant en anglais.

"Je ne crois pas" fit-elle après avoir avalé. "On est juste un peu dans la merde."

"Ton Maître n'aurait pas apprécié un tel langage."

"Il n'est pas là" répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle se releva gracieusement.

"Bon, je crois que tu as cours... et moi aussi."

Sans gêne, elle prit encore pas mal de pain et une saucisse, se faisant un rapide sandwich avant de rejoindre Hermione qui lui faisait de grands signes.

"Bon sang, tu étais où ?" grommela-t-elle. "Disparaître comme ça..."

"Je suis retournée chez moi" fit Meliane d'un ton tranquille. "Je t'avais dit que Poudlard ne pouvait pas me retenir."

"Comment tu as fait... ce que tu as fait ?" demanda Hermione. "Tu te battais les yeux fermés..."

"J'utilisais ma perception" fit Meliane d'une voix égale.

"Et ton épée..."

"Je suis la seule à pouvoir la manier."

"Mais le professeur Tholme..."

"Il a la sienne, et je ne pourrai l'utiliser que très difficilement."

Elle était pourtant inquiète. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quand arriverait Denolo, et craignait un combat bien plus dévastateur que celui somme toute aisée contre le Basilic et les quelques Mangemorts.

Lorsque vint le temps de reprendre le train, elle n'était pas sortie de son mutisme. Draco était dans sa cabine, de même qu'Hermione.

"Vous savez transplaner, tous les deux ?" demanda soudain Meliane.

"Oui" répondit Draco sans hésiter.

"Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps, mais ça me fera gagner un temps précieux."

"Pas de problèmes" fit le Serpentard. "Tu vas faire quoi ?"

"Chercher des morceaux de Voldemort pour les détruire" répondit Meliane, le pli soucieux barrant toujours son front.

"Meliane" demanda Hermione, hésitante. "Tu vas où... quand tu pars ?"

Elle soupira.

"Je vous montrerai un jour si vous voulez" offrit-elle.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant voir Tholme.

"Tu as besoin de quelques jours ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je crois que tu en as plus besoin que moi" répondit Mel. "J'ai un sentiment d'urgence, Tholme..."

"Moi aussi" fit-il gravement. "Faisons attention..."

La même intuition les saisit au même moment. _Dans Londres..._ Leurs yeux se rétrécirent et Meliane se leva, attrapant sa malle avant de l'ouvrir d'un coup de pied. Deux autres sabres étaient là.

"Ce sont ceux-là, les miens" fit-elle.

Elle écarta son manteau, ôtant les deux qu'elle portait pour les remplacer. Pourtant, plutôt que de ranger les deux cylindres, elle les glissa dans ses manches. Désormais, les siens étaient parfaitement invisibles. A portée de main, elle garda les deux dont elle s'était déjà servi.

"Je pense que nous n'aurons pas besoin de chercher, finalement" fit Tholme de sa voix grave. "Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

Meliane acquiesça. Tholme repartit, mais le reste du voyage se passa en silence.

"Il va y avoir une attaque sur Londres, mais pas de Voldemort" fit Meliane alors que le train commençait à ralentir. "Draco, tu trouves ma tante et vous quittez immédiatement la gare. Je ne peux que te conseiller que de faire de même, Hermione."

"Et toi ?" demanda Draco nerveusement.

"Cette affaire ne concerne pas les sorciers, mais les Jedi" répondit fermement Meliane en se levant.

Comprenant que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis, Draco fit simplement signe qu'il s'occuperait de son sac. A peine sortie, Meliane le dirigea vers la sortie moldue, le pressant en ignorant le cri de Malefoy père. Ils passèrent la barrière et Meliane serra brièvement sa tante dans ses bras.

"Partez, vite" murmura-t-elle. "Il... il est là."

Elle pivota, disparaissant pour réapparaître plusieurs mètres plus loin. Tholme apparut à ses côtés.

"Tss, tss... Tous les deux réunis... Tout pour me faciliter la tâche."

Aucun des deux ne répliqua ou ne tendit la main vers son sabre. Une silhouette tomba sur le sol face à eux, à une douzaine de mètres de distance.

"Seth Denolo" murmura Tholme.

"Alors vous étiez avertis de mon arrivée... ce n'est pas étonnant."

Il portait une capuche qui lui tombait sur le visage, dissimulant ses yeux.

"Darth Denolo, s'il te plaît... Jedi."

Il avait craché le nom de leur Ordre. Meliane et Tholme échangèrent un bref regard. Un Sith ? Cela serait peut-être encore plus compliqué pour eux...

"Je vous ai ramené un cadeau de Coruscant" fit-il alors qu'un sourire mauvais s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

Les gens s'écartaient autour d'eux, terrorisés par l'aura noire du Sith. Pourtant, Tholme et Meliane ne reculèrent pas. Doucement, Tholme prit une autre position, celle d'une garde qui lui était spécifique. Meliane ne bougea pas, mais ses sabres étaient prêts à jaillir dans ses mains. Ils suivaient des yeux, méfiants, le Sith qui passait sa main sous son manteau noir.

"Maître Jedi Tholme... un souvenir de ton élève !"

Il lança au sol, entre eux deux, un avant-bras humain recouvert de tatouages Kiffar. Les mêmes que ceux de l'élève de Tholme.

"Ce cher Quinlan n'a pas été très dur à tuer" fit Denolo d'une voix lente.

Tholme était parfaitement immobile.

"Allons, allons" poursuivit le Sith. "Pourquoi ne pas m'attaquer ? Tu en meurs d'envie ! J'ai tué ton précieux élève, qu'attends-tu ? Et toi, pauvre Evans, si fière d'être Maître à ton âge, je viens de m'occuper de ton meilleur ami..."

Meliane jeta un regard vers Tholme. Ses yeux changeaient doucement et il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas laisser la rage et la haine l'emporter. Elle-même se sentait relativement calme. La colère était trop lointaine pour l'atteindre.

"Je vais m'en occuper" fit-elle d'une voix douce. "Prends ton temps, mon ami."

Elle avança d'un pas.

"Alors tu tentes de lui éviter la déchéance" fit le Sith d'une voix méprisante. "Crois-tu être de taille face à moi ?"

Il avait crié le dernier mot et de la foudre jaillit de sa main, noire, se précipitant vers Meliane qui l'esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté. Elle fit ensuite un salto, bougeant de plus en plus vite pour éviter les éclairs qui fonçaient sur elle. Un des sabres de Qui-Gon qu'elle gardait jaillit dans sa main et elle retomba au sol en le tenant à deux mains, la lame arrêtant les éclairs. Elle était calme, comme toujours en combat. La Force était autour d'elle. La colère de Tholme lui parvenait, lointaine, déformée. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se calmer.

Seth Denolo sortit son propre sabre et le premier choc eut lieu au milieu de la gare, lame rouge contre lame verte. Le bourdonnement se faisait plus intense alors qu'ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux. Ils se séparèrent en bondissant tous deux en arrière, puis retournèrent aussitôt au corps à corps, commençant à frapper à toute vitesse. Comme toujours, Meliane bondissait en tous sens, axant ses manœuvres de combat sur sa vitesse extraordinaire, frappant plus souvent sur le côté ou dans le dos de son adversaire qu'en face. Denolo semblait agacé par la silhouette qui virevoltait à toute vitesse. Il réussit à frapper Meliane, mais elle se contenta de se rétablir plus loin après avoir fait un élégant flip. A nouveau les éclairs jaillirent de la main du Sith, mais ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers Meliane.

Elle tendit sa main libre vers les gravats qui s'abattaient vers les gens terrifiés, arrêtant les morceaux de plafond qui s'effondraient. Doucement, elle les stabilisa, puis les ramena vers elle. Elle sentit l'attaque venir dans son dos alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Les morceaux de plâtre et de roche se firent pluie meurtrière vers son adversaire et il dut tout réduire en miettes grâce à son sabre.

"Pas mal" fit-il de mauvaise grâce. "Mais... pas suffisant."

Et il repartit aussitôt à l'assaut, forçant Meliane à parer. Un éclair se concentra dans sa main libre et la jeune Jedi fit jaillir son second sabre pour s'en protéger, avant de riposter, envoyant son adversaire en arrière.

Pourtant, il apparut très vite que le niveau de Meliane était inférieur à celui de son adversaire. Elle manquait d'expérience, et cela se ressentait cruellement dans ce combat d'un niveau qu'elle n'avait jamais dû affronter. Alors qu'ils se battaient violemment depuis plus de deux heures, attirant tous les témoins dont ils auraient voulu se passer, elle prit un coup qui arracha l'un de ses sabres de sa main. Elle avait manqué d'avoir la main tranchée. Bientôt, elle perdit son second sabre et fixa son adversaire avec défi. Elle s'attendait à un coup fatal de la lame de lumière rouge, aussi n'eut-elle pas le temps de se défendre alors qu'il la projetait avec une violence inouïe dans une paroi. Une seconde après, le mur entier s'écroulait sur elle sous les cris d'horreur de l'assistance, particulièrement de sa tante.

Darth Denolo se tourna vers Tholme, toujours immobile, les yeux fermés et les traits crispés. Il n'avait pas manqué une seconde du combat, mais maintenant perdait sa propre bataille alors que son âme s'enfonçait doucement mais sûrement dans les ténèbres.

"Allons, Jedi, j'ai tué ton élève, et maintenant ton amie vient de disparaître. Par ta faute. Si vous m'aviez attaqué à deux, peut-être auriez-vous eu une chance..."

Il renifla de mépris.

"Maître Jedi ! Quel titre pompeux !"

Presque contre sa volonté, le sabre de Tholme vint se loger en arrière et il se plaça dans sa position d'attaque la plus meurtrière, sa lame pointée vers l'arrière, une aura sombre commençant à se développer autour de lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient emplis d'une lueur meurtrière qui ne trompait pas.

_"Ne te bats pas..."_

La voix de Meliane était faible, même par télépathie, mais tous surent qu'elle était vivante.

_"Ne te bats pas, Tholme. Ne cède pas au Côté Obscur, c'est ce qu'il veut..."_

"Je t'ai tuée" fit-il d'une voix douce. "En refusant de me battre, je t'ai tuée..."

_"Je suis vivante, Tholme, et je ne mourrai pas... N'oublie pas mon destin."_

Il se recula brutalement, portant la main à sa tête alors qu'il recommençait à lutter de toutes ses forces.

"Allons, Jedi, cède !" cria Denolo. "Ne songe pas à une morte. Sens la colère, sens le pouvoir qu'elle t'apporte !"

"Je ne cèderai pas" siffla le Jedi, jetant volontairement son sabre loin de lui.

"Pourquoi la respecter, alors qu'elle meure ? Sois fort, Jedi, pas comme elle !"

_"JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE !"_

Le hurlement mental leur vrilla le crâne et soudain le mur effondré se mit à trembler. Avec un cri puissant, Meliane en jaillit, deux sabres allumés dans ses mains. Elle avait abandonné sa tunique de Jedi et ses sabres d'emprunt : sa tenue de cuir noir brodée de rouge l'entourait. Elle retomba sur Denolo lui-même, qui ne dut qu'à une parade de dernière seconde de ne pas se faire trancher en trois morceaux par les deux lames. Elle recula d'un salto, retombant en hauteur par rapport à lui. Une aura violette l'entoura brièvement et toutes ses blessures disparurent. Elle le fixa, toujours aussi calme, de ses pénétrants yeux émeraude.

Lentement, elle croisa les bras devant elle, avant de faire pivoter ses poignets. Le haut de ses deux sabres se croisait devant sa poitrine, se heurtant parfois. L'un était rouge orangé, d'une splendide couleur de flamme, alors que le second était de bleu argenté, rappelant la glace. Ils entraient parfois en interférence et la couleur de l'un pouvait brièvement apparaître dans l'autre comme un long filament de lumière. Ses cheveux flottaient derrière elle. La colère était absente de ses traits ou de sa posture. Avec surprise, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était plus triste qu'autre chose.

Puis soudain elle fondit en avant, vive comme le feu. Le combat recommença, bien plus acharné qu'avant. Et ils virent une chose extraordinaire, encore plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'ici. Au fur et à mesure que le combat continuait, les mouvements de la jeune femme se faisaient plus rapides, toujours plus vifs. Bientôt sa silhouette devint indiscernable, et on ne put plus la repérer que par les deux sabres de lumière qui laissaient eux aussi une traînée derrière leurs mouvements.

_Toujours plus rapide... Encore plus vite..._ La pensée de Meliane ne se résumait plus qu'à cela. La Force était de plus en plus proche d'elle, de plus en plus accessible, et sa vitesse augmentait toujours plus. Le Sith avait de plus en plus de mal à parer la quantité de coups qu'il recevait sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables. Il ne pouvait même plus songer à répliquer. C'était maintenant Meliane qui dirigeait le combat, imposant un rythme d'enfer comme si elle n'avait pas frôlé la mort quelques minutes auparavant.

Ses mouvements accélérèrent encore et elle devint invisible, sa présence marquée seulement par les traits de lumière qui continuaient d'attaquer sans répit. Soudain Seth Denolo vola en l'air, frappé par-dessous d'un coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Meliane s'envola à sa suite avec grâce. L'un de ses sabres trancha la main qui tenait le sabre rouge et le membre retomba en terre, le sabre roulant au sol puis s'éteignant. Elle réapparut au-dessus du Sith et n'hésita pas en enfonçant l'un de ses lames à la verticale dans son cœur. Ils retombèrent au sol ensemble et Meliane fit un dernier mouvement du second sabre, décapitant le Sith, avant de se relever. Elle était couverte de sang et sa respiration était sifflante. Son dernier effort avait été bien trop violent pour son cœur toujours fragile. Avec un bruit de frottement, le corps du Sith disparut, ne laissant qu'un tas de vêtements.

"Ce n'était pas Quinlan qu'il a tué" fit-elle néanmoins. "Je l'ai su quand je l'ai tué."

Tholme hocha lentement la tête. La respiration de Meliane se faisait de plus en plus sifflante, mais elle restait droite, se forçant à se calmer et à calmer la douleur de sa poitrine. Ses deux sabres s'éteignirent et elle les passa à sa ceinture. Elle se sentait... vidée. Sa perception de la Force n'était plus que lointaine, déformée, comme si elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer dessus.

_"Draco, Tante Pétunia, partez pendant que l'attention est centrée sur nous. Nous vous rejoignons tout de suite."_

Elle ne bougeait pourtant pas un muscle. Se faufilant discrètement, sa tante et son ami quittèrent le hall de la gare. Elle vacilla un peu et Tholme fut près d'elle en une seconde.

"Désolé" souffla-t-il.

"Je préfère ça plutôt que me battre contre toi" fit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Elle se blottit encore plus dans son étreinte, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur lui pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. D'un geste, il fit léviter le sabre de Denolo, l'approchant de lui jusqu'à faire jaillir sa propre lame en la faisant tournoyer, détruisant l'autre arme. D'un autre geste, il attira les deux autres sabres de Meliane et le tas de vêtements. Une fois tout dans sa main libre, il ferma les yeux un instant et disparut, réapparaissant dans un coin d'ombre en masquant aussitôt la Force qu'il dégageait et faisant de même pour Meliane.

Ils sortirent rapidement et Tholme la prit complètement dans ses bras.

"Je te ramène, dors" fit-il d'une voix douce qui lui était inhabituelle.

Mais Meliane lui avait évité le pire. Elle fit un faible sourire et ferme les yeux, lui faisant totalement confiance. Il se mit à suivre la piste de Draco et les rattrapa bientôt alors qu'ils attendaient devant une voiture.

"Elle dort" fit-il d'un air rassurant. "L'emploi de la Force a un aussi haut niveau est épuisant."

Ils embarquèrent dans la voiture et Tholme allongea Meliane autant qu'il le pouvait.

"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir aidée ?" fit Pétunia, presque accusatrice.

Tholme émit un soupir imperceptible.

"Il y a quelque chose de pire que la mort, pour un Jedi" fit-il d'une voix calme alors qu'ils démarraient. "La plus grande menace pour nous est l'attrait de ce que nous appelons le Côté Obscur. Lorsque nous cédons à la colère, à la haine, à l'envie de vengeance, à l'ambition... nombreuses sont les voies qui y mènent. Nous cessons d'être nous-mêmes, et notre puissance devient notre propre ennemie, cherchant à nous dominer. On appelle cela un Jedi Noir, ou un Sith."

Il n'expliqua pas la différence entre Jedi Noir et Sith. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il monta immédiatement Meliane là où le lui indiquait Pétunia et coucha la jeune fille dans un lit confortable.

"Nous allons manquer de place" fit Pétunia, songeuse. "Draco, Dudley a accepté que tu partages sa chambre. Un matelas te suffira ?"

"Bien sûr, Madame" fit Draco. "Je voulais déjà vous remercier de m'accueillir..."

"Meliane est très convaincante" fit Pétunia avec un sourire. "Par contre, professeur Tholme..."

"Je peux poser notre vaisseau dans votre jardin" suggéra-t-il. "Il est entièrement invisible et nous permettra de partir rapidement si c'est nécessaire."

"Le vaisseau avec lequel Meliane a voyagé ?" fit Dudley, surexcité. "Maman, dis oui... je voudrais tellement le voir !"

"S'il est invisible, tu auras du mal à le voix" fit Pétunia, hésitante.

"Par défaut, il est invisible à tout le monde, sauf à nous" expliqua Tholme. "C'est l'un de nous deux qui choisit si quelqu'un en particulier y a accès. Je dois également envoyer un message au Conseil pour leur dire que Denolo est mort et savoir comment il a su pour cette planète."

"Planète ?" répéta Draco.

Tholme lui jeta un regard.

"Demande à Meliane, jeune homme. Puis-je... ?"

"Allez-y, si personne ne remarque rien" fit Pétunia, encore un peu hésitante.

Il remonta légèrement sa manche, laissant voir la télécommande qu'il portait toujours au poignet, et tapota plusieurs boutons dans un ordre précis. Dix minutes plus tard, il leur fit signe de regarder par la fenêtre.

"Mais... il n'y a rien" fit Dudley, stupéfait.

"Regardez à nouveau" proposa le Jedi.

Et, à leur grande stupéfaction, le vaisseau apparut dans un miroitement d'air.

"Vous contrôlez l'invisibilité" fit Dudley, surexcité.

"Non" réfuta Tholme. "En réalité, c'est moi qui le rend invisible. Je suis un maître espion. J'établis tout autour un champ de Force qui empêche des yeux non entraînés de le voir. Logiquement, je peux le laisser tomber pour certains d'entre vous. Je vous ai donné inconsciemment la fréquence du champ, ce qui vous permets de voir à travers."

Il fit un geste de la main.

"Je vais repartir. Meliane ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. L'Ataru est très épuisant comme style, et encore plus combiné au Jar'Kai."

"Hein ?" firent très intelligemment Dudley et Draco.

Le Maître Jedi soupira.

"Il existe sept formes de combats au sabre de base. L'Ataru est le quatrième, il est basé sur une vitesse très élevée et l'emploi de la Force pour faire des mouvements normalement impossibles. Ce n'est pas étonnant que Meliane ne le maîtrise, Qui-Gon Jinn le lui a enseigné et il est un maître dans la matière. Le Jar'Kai est un dérivé du Niman, la sixième forme de combat, et il utilise deux sabres, l'un en attaque et l'autre en défense. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle a bien pu l'apprendre. Ce que Meliane utilise n'est absolument pas classique et elle est à ma connaissance la seule à avoir tenté une telle combinaison."

Il leur fit un poli signe de tête, puis sortit. Deux minutes plus tard, il s'était évanoui dans la nature. Il avait emmené l'holotransmetteur. Après tout, il avait un appel à passer.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, vous savez quoi ? Je ne suis pas morte ! Non, non, et même que je suis de retour... Bonne lecture !_

-

"Meliane ! Ça va mieux ?"

La jeune femme bailla avant de sourire à sa tante.

"Très bien, tante Pétunia. Je peux piquer quelque chose à manger ?"

"Bien sûr" s'exclama Pétunia.

Elle l'entraîna à la cuisine et la força à s'asseoir avant de lui sortir toutes les choses possibles et imaginables, faisant en même temps cuire des œufs et chauffer de l'eau pour le thé.

"Draco et Dudley ne sont pas là ?" demanda Meliane. "Vernon travaille, alors c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas là..."

"Ils sont à la piscine" fit Pétunia en lui souriant. "Dudley le fait tous les jours depuis plusieurs années, et il a proposé à ton ami de l'accompagner. Que comptes-tu faire ?"

Meliane bailla.

"Me reposer un peu" répondit-elle. "M'amuser un peu sur le vaisseau, aussi. Ça me détendra. J'ai eu du mal à rester quatre mois sans me fâcher définitivement."

"Potter ne t'a pas causé trop d'ennuis ?" demanda Pétunia, inquiète.

"Oh, curieusement, Severus n'était jamais très loin. Je ne sais pas combien de fois Potter l'a traité d'emmerdeur de première."

"Mel ! Langage !" fit sa tante d'un air sévère.

Meliane lui fit un sourire angélique et s'attaqua à son petit-déjeuner. Elle était enfin apaisée, après un trimestre à devoir entrer en transe extrêmement souvent pour pouvoir rester calme.

"Tholme a laissé le vaisseau ici ?" s'étonna-t-elle en jetant un œil par la fenêtre. "Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir squatter le jardin. Ça te dérange, tante Pétunia ?"

"Si personne ne nous voit, non" répondit nerveusement sa tante.

"Ça ne durera pas longtemps" la rassura Meliane. "J'ai bon espoir de nous débarrasser bientôt définitivement de Voldemort. Mais d'abord, un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je t'y emmènerai dès qu'il n'y aura plus de danger, promis."

Pétunia sursauta, surprise que sa nièce ne sache quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours dissimulé. Les garçons rentrèrent à ce moment-là et elle les salua d'un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire. Deux sourires rayonnants lui répondirent.

"Draco, comment on transplane ?" demanda-t-elle en se penchant en avant.

Draco réfléchit un moment.

"Tu visualises l'endroit où tu veux arriver" expliqua-t-il. "Dès que tu le vois bien, tu te visualises toi-même là-bas. Si tout marche bien, tu te sens compressée comme dans un tuyau. Penses à visualiser _tout_ ton corps, sinon tu risques de te désartibuler."

"C'est tout ?" demanda Meliane, surprise.

"Beaucoup de gens ne voient pas leur corps en entier" fit Draco en haussant les épaules. "Si tu veux, je te rejoins au premier trajet, pour vérifier que tout s'est passé sans problème. Une fois que tu as réussi, il n'y a en général plus de problèmes."

"Ok... Chemin de Traverse, alors."

Meliane attira une longue cape sorcière à capuche et s'en enveloppa, avant de se concentrer. Une fois l'aire de transplanage bien en vue, elle disparut. Draco disparut à sa suite.

"C'est bon ?" demanda-t-il en voyant la silhouette masquée. "Tu as tout tes membres ?"

"Oui, merci" fit Meliane. "Ne traîne pas trop, ton père est peut-être dans le coin."

Draco hocha la tête et transplana à nouveau. Meliane s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention plus que nécessaire et se dirigea vers Fleury et Botts, la librairie du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre passionnant sur les prophéties lorsque des cris commencèrent à retentir à l'extérieur. Portant sa main à son sabre avant de se raviser, elle approcha de la vitrine et observa l'extérieur. Un combat avait éclaté en quelques secondes dans la rue et les sorts fusaient en tous sens. Elle reconnut aisément les Mangemorts d'un côté, mais comment avaient-ils fait pour transplaner ? Ils étaient à l'opposé de la zone autorisée et les barrières étaient bien présentes. De l'autre côté, des gens qu'elle reconnut comme une escouade d'Aurors envoyaient eux aussi des sortilèges. Elle plissa des yeux.

Les Mangemorts n'envoyaient pas d'Impardonnables, pour ce qu'elle pouvait en voir. Ils étaient même particulièrement stupides, envoyant des Stupefix et de simples sorts de paralysie. Par contre, un rayon rouge passa au-dessus de l'un des hommes masqués et se dirigea droit vers une fillette qui sanglotait au-dessus d'un corps. Reconnaissant le Doloris, Meliane eut tout juste le temps de lever la main et d'envoyer une poussée de Force. La fillette bascula sur le côté et le rayon frôla ses cheveux.

Elle continuait de regarder d'un air halluciné. Que se passait-il ?

"Les Mangemorts ne restent que pour couvrir ma présence" murmura une voix chaude à son oreille.

Elle pivota lentement, détaillant l'homme face à elle. Il était grand, aux cheveux bruns sombres, et l'observait avec des yeux bleus.

"Et vous êtes ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

"Tom Elvis Jedusor..."

Sa main se posa sur la poignée de son sabre laser alors qu'elle le détaillait.

"Impossible" murmura-t-elle. "Votre âme n'est plus intacte, et cela aurait dû provoquer des changements physiques permanents."

"J'aimerai tout vous expliquer" répondit-il d'une voix calme. "Après avoir cessé cette stupide bataille."

Elle leva un sourcil sans baisser sa garde.

"Faites-la cesser, alors, et nous négocierons" fit-elle.

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Meliane sentit la Legilimencie s'activer. Une seconde plus tard, les Mangemorts transplanaient. Pourtant, il se passa plusieurs longues secondes avant que les Aurors ne cessent de tirer.

"Choisissez le lieu" offrit-il.

Il rabattit sa capuche sur son visage. Elle posa brièvement une main sur son bras, puis disparut. Tous deux refirent tomber leurs capuches en arrière et se dévisagèrent longuement. Lord Voldemort s'inclina.

"Je vous offrirai bien un apéritif, puisqu'il n'est pas l'heure du déjeuner."

Il n'avait pas paru étonné de se retrouver dans un endroit moldu. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le bar près d'eux et commandèrent leurs boissons, avant de se mettre à l'écart, dans un coin d'ombre.

"Alors, que me veux le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

"Je pourrais parler pendant des heures, mais je ne parviendrai pas à vous convaincre" répondit Jedusor.

Meliane leva un sourcil.

"Me convaincre de quoi ?" interrogea-t-elle.

Il détourna le regard.

"Ecoutez, je sais que vous songez à me tuer pour terminer tout cela" fit-il d'une voix posée. "Mais cela ne changera rien... Personne ne serait même au courant de ma mort."

A nouveau, le sourcil de son interlocutrice se haussa.

"Observez mon empreinte magique" offrit-il.

Meliane s'exécuta, plongeant droit dans ses yeux pour observer son empreinte. Elle était impossible à dissimuler lorsqu'on avait l'accord du sorcier. Elle tournoyait effectivement autour de son noyau magique.

"Vous savez que je pourrai le détruire ?" interrogea-t-elle néanmoins.

"Vous ne le ferez pas..."

"C'est vrai" acquiesça-t-elle. "Alors, que suis-je supposer voir hormis le fait que vous portez les couleurs de Serpentard ?"

"Lorsque vous avez refermé la faille de votre esprit, était-ce cette empreinte ?" interrogea-t-il.

Surprise, elle ressortit de son esprit, songeuse.

"Non" fit-elle lentement. "Elle était de noir et d'or... enfin, si je me souviens bien."

Pensive, elle appuya son visage sur son poing refermé.

"Pourquoi me l'avoir montré ?" fit-elle sur un ton égal. "Cela ne prouve rien, seulement que _vous_ n'avez pas jeté ce sort. C'aurait très bien pu être un de vos lieutenants."

"Qui aurait survécu au sortilège de la mort ?" interrogea Jedusor. "Dites-moi, Maître Evans, savez-vous que ce sortilège peut être renvoyé par n'importe qui ? Cela ne dépend pas de la personne, mais du lanceur."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Un ancêtre ne peut tuer l'un de ses descendants. Bien sûr, cela se limite aux descendants directs, et ne prend pas en compte les conjoints."

"Vous voulez dire que ce serait l'un de mes ancêtres qui aurait tenté d'assassiner les Potter ?" fit Meliane. "Ce n'est pas un peu gros à avaler ?"

"Pas tant que ça" répondit Jedusor. "Par ancêtre, j'entends ascendant. Le père compte également... ou le grand-père."

"Je ne crois pas avoir un grand-père biologique."

"Tu en as deux" corrigea Jedusor. "Ta mère était adoptée, comme elle te l'a peut-être déjà dit..."

"C'est exact" fit Meliane, troublée.

"Son père est encore vivant. Du côté de ton père biologique, son propre père est décédé mais son grand-père est vivant. Ton arrière grand-père."

"Vous êtes bien renseigné sur ma famille" fit Meliane d'un ton suave.

"Je me suis renseigné pour savoir si j'avais une chance de te convaincre."

"Oh... continuez, alors."

Jedusor refusa d'un signe de tête.

"Je préfèrerai... que vous veniez voir."

"Dans votre tête ?" demanda Meliane, surprise.

Il acquiesça.

"Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas mis vos vrais souvenirs dans une pensine ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je veux juste vous donner les pistes... Vous pourrez vérifier autant de temps que vous voudrez, ensuite."

"Très bien" fit soudain Meliane. "Mais je me servirai de ma propre méthode."

Surpris, il acquiesça néanmoins. Elle appela la Force alors qu'il baissait ses barrières mentales une à une.

Ils restèrent parfaitement immobiles plus de cinq heures, provoquant moults interrogations des autres clients et même du patron qui commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas accueilli deux drogués. Il se préparait à appeler une ambulance lorsque la jeune femme se leva, plaçant ses deux mains sur la table en fixant son vis-à-vis.

"Je vérifierai chaque allégation" fit-elle d'une voix calme "chaque parole prononcée, chaque acte effectué, même si cela doit me prendre un siècle."

Lentement, elle retira ses mains de la table, se préparant à partir.

"Je jure sur mon sang et ma magie que je n'ordonnerai aucune attaque tant que je n'aurai pas votre permission claire et intelligible et que j'empêcherai mes Mangemorts d'agir de leur propre chef" fit-il pourtant dans un murmure.

"Vous risquez d'attendre longtemps" répondit-elle à voix haute, inspirant profondément.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta définitivement le bar. Sitôt hors de vue, elle transplana dans un endroit désert, puis releva sa manche, dévoilant sa propre télécommande. Dix minutes plus tard, elle grimpait dans le vaisseau et quittait la Terre.

Elle n'alla pourtant pas vers une autre galaxie, mais changea simplement de système solaire pour que rien ne puisse la repérer.

Pendant des heures entières elle vola, contournant les planètes, faisant la course avec les météorites avant de soudain s'immobiliser au milieu du vide, à bout d'énergie. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'abattit en avant, puis commença à sangloter lourdement, étalée sur le tableau de bord. Elle avait envie de laisser s'échapper définitivement sa magie et la Force, de se noyer dans le vide infini qu'était l'univers.

Et la magie exécuta son vœu. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là, à pleurer, se rendant compte de son infinie solitude, sa magie s'échappant d'elle, se répandant dans chaque composant de son vaisseau. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule qu'en ce moment où elle comprenait enfin les mystères de son existence, et où elle saisissait ce que cela impliquait. Pourtant elle ne céda pas à l'attrait du désespoir et du Côté Obscur. Au contraire, il la révulsait plus que jamais.

Elle finit par se rendormir, étalée sur le tableau de bord, mais se sentant mieux qu'auparavant.

A son réveil, son vaisseau flottait toujours dans l'espace, mais il avait bien changé. Avec un sourire émerveillé, elle suivit du bout des doigts le tableau maintenant lisse en dehors des fines gravures rouge et argent. Ses ailes s'étaient recourbées et il avait maintenant presque la forme d'un croissant de lune malgré son bec pointu, étrange alliage de droites et de courbes.

Une demi-sphère se détachait juste devant la baie permettant de voir l'espace. C'était à cela que se réduisaient les commandes maintenant. Elle était rouge transparente, et emplie de filaments de noir et d'argent. Décidément, elle avait trouvé ses trois couleurs. Elle posa sa paume à plat sur la sphère.

"Bonjour" murmura-t-elle au vaisseau.

Une vague de chaleur la parcourut, comme une réponse, émanant de sa main. Un frisson de joie et de crainte mêlées la traversa. Le vaisseau avait maintenant une conscience et était presque _vivant._ Elle sentit le peur qui émanait des parois et sourit.

"Mais non, je ne vais pas te retirer ce que je t'ai donné. J'en serai bien incapable, et de toute façon je n'en ai pas envie. Ce serait un crime."

Un bref frisson d'inquiétude.

"Non, je ne te laisserai pas. Et toi tu ne me laisseras pas non plus. Mais dis-moi... je ne vais pas t'appeler vaisseau toute ma vie, non ?"

Elle réfléchit longtemps, puis un bref sourire éclaira son visage.

"Skald" annonça-t-elle. "Parce que nous resterons ensemble, tu seras ma mémoire et ma voix dans l'espace. Et quand j'aurai disparu, j'espère que tu te souviendras de moi."

Les gravures du tableau de bord s'illuminèrent joyeusement. Meliane sourit à son tour.

"Et si nous regardions de quoi nous sommes capables, Skald ?"

Une folle course dans l'espace commença. Skald était beaucoup plus maniable que tous les vaisseaux dans lesquels elle était déjà montée, et son pilotage était une joie pure. En pilotant, Meliane commença à raconter sa vie, ses pensées les plus secrètes, ses souvenirs les plus lointains. Et, s'apercevant que cela la libérait, elle continua de parler, ne laissant rien dans l'ombre, se libérant lentement de son fardeau. Skald écoutait toujours, la réconfortant parfois d'une douce chaleur ou d'une acrobatie exécutée à une vitesse folle, faisant rire sa créatrice aux éclats.

"C'est bientôt Noël" murmura-t-elle au bout de plusieurs jours. "Allons voir sur Coruscant ce que l'on peut offrir."

L'hyperespace admit parfaitement son vaisseau en son sein et ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la cité-planète. Meliane activa l'invisibilité sans difficultés. Elle n'avait pas envie que trop de gens ne voient son vaisseau tel qu'il était maintenant. Délicatement, elle se posa sur une des tours Jedi. A son grand étonnement, une silhouette apparut sitôt arrivée.

"Maître Windu !" s'étonna-t-elle. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Vous tombez bien, Meliane" souffla-t-il. "Pouvez-vous m'emmener ?"

Elle leva un sourcil, mais acquiesça, sans songer aux récents changements de son vaisseau.

"Embarquez" offrit-elle néanmoins, avant de rentrer elle-même et de s'installer à la place du pilote. "Où allons-nous ?"

"Yavin" répondit-il brièvement.

Sans poser plus de questions, elle décolla, quitta l'atmosphère, puis fit son bond dans l'hyperespace.

"J'aurai dû y aller avec un Jedi plus expérimenté, mais je pense que les négociations seront brèves" fit Mace Windu.

"Avec qui ?" interrogea-t-elle.

Il tapota nerveusement le tableau de bord.

"La Fédération du Commerce. Ils font un embargo sur Yavin 4. D'après les Jedi qui étaient dans les ruines Massassi, ils cherchent à récupérer des objets dans la planète."

"Quels genres d'objets ?"

Un pli soucieux barra le front du Maître Jedi.

"On a trouvé au moins un calice Sith" répondit-il. "Je ne sais pas qui veut se le procurer."

"Je suis supposée fouiner ?" demanda Meliane.

Un coup d'œil amusé lui répondit.

"Si les négociations échouent."

"D'accord. Mais permettez-moi..."

En plein vol, la forme du vaisseau se modifia à nouveau, reprenant celle d'un transporteur stellaire normal.

"Vous l'avez bien modifié" fit remarquer Mace Windu.

"Je n'ai pas fait exprès pour tout" répondit Meliane. "J'aimerai garder ses petites capacités spéciales secrètes."

"Quelque chose vous tracasse ?"

C'était une affirmation autant qu'une question et Meliane finit par hocher la tête presque à contrecœur.

"J'ai reçu une étrange visite, et j'ai vu d'étranges choses" finit-elle par répondre. "Je ne sais plus que croire, et j'ai peur d'être influencée."

"A propos de votre ennemi ?"

"Il est venu me voir... de lui-même. Et il m'a raconté une bien étrange histoire. En fait, je l'ai lue directement dans son esprit. Et quand je suis partie, il m'a prêté serment sur sa magie et sa vie qu'il ne lancerait plus d'attaque avant d'avoir mon autorisation."

Mace Windu l'observa.

"Nul besoin de le tuer, alors."

"Sauf que..."

Meliane était troublée.

"Ce n'était pas lui. Vous souvenez-vous de celui qui possédait un accès à mon esprit ?"

"Oui. Il était de noir et d'or, avec quelques filaments de bleu. Je n'ai pas compris vos couleurs."

"Eh bien... lui est de vert et d'argent. Il n'y a aucune autre couleur en lui."

"C'est donc que quelqu'un se fait passer pour lui" conclut le Maître Jedi. "Reste à trouver qui. Nous aurons tout le temps de s'en soucier... après."

Meliane acquiesça alors qu'ils ressortaient de l'hyperespace. Ils se posèrent lentement dans le hangar ouvert pour eux.

"N'y avait-il pas d'autre Jedi au temple ?" interrogea-t-elle néanmoins.

"Il y en a énormément près de l'Académie, qui a été attaquée" répondit Maître Windu. "Affréter un autre vaisseau aurait pris du temps."

"Quelqu'un a attaqué l'Académie ?" s'étonna Meliane. "C'est du suicide..."

"Ou un moyen de détourner notre attention. J'aurai sans doute mis plus de temps à atteindre Yavin si vous n'étiez pas arrivée à ce moment."

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, avant de rabattre leurs capuches sur leurs visages. Alors que Meliane quittait le vaisseau, celui-ci se scella silencieusement. Ils furent guidés par des droïds, notant le manque de politesse de leurs hôtes. Des rafraîchissements leurs furent pourtant servis, mais il suffit à Meliane de l'approcher de ses lèvres pour le reposer, de même que Mace Windu.

"Les négociations auront vraiment été brèves" fit le Maître Jedi d'un air las.

"Allons, Maître, ce n'est pas dit qu'ils devaient nous tuer" fit Meliane d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

"Mon jeune Padawan, ce poison a pour effet de paralyser la totalité des terminaisons nerveuses jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive."

Elle fut surprise de la manière dont il l'avait appelée, avant de se rendre à l'évidence. C'était le plus logique. Un Maître Jedi envoyé pour négocier, accompagné de son Padawan.


	9. Chapter 9

_Un joyeux anniversaire à Luffynette, une de mes plus fidèles revieweuses depuis le début de mes publications... Et NON, je ne décris pas systématiquement tous les combats au sabre-laser. C'est un peu toujours la même chose, hein..._

-

Le Skald redécolla avec les deux Maîtres Jedi à son bord.

"C'était juste" fit remarquer Meliane en jetant un œil à Maître Windu.

Elle-même avait une large coupure dans le dos – un coup qu'elle n'avait pas perçu. Elle programma rapidement une destination dans un coin de la galaxie parfaitement désert et se leva.

"Skald se pilote très bien tout seul" fit-elle avec un sourire un peu crispé sous la douleur de son dos.

Elle passa derrière et fouilla un instant le long d'une paroi. Elle ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour tout soigner par magie, et de toute manière elle ne pouvait pas voir son dos.

"Votre style de combat est impressionnant" fit-elle à destination de Mace Windu. "Mais il demande une très grande force mentale, non ?"

Le Maître Jedi acquiesça et releva sa manche sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de le demander. Le coup de sabre-laser avait salement brûlé son avant bras sur toute la longueur.

"Hm, je vais devoir couper ce qu'il reste de votre tunique" fit-elle en voyant que le sabre avait aussi bien cautérisé la plaie que fait fondre une partie des vêtements.

Il acquiesça. Il le savait déjà.

"C'était un Sith ?" demanda Meliane, tant pour combler le silence que pour lui permettre de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce qu'elle allait faire.

"Oui" répondit-il songeusement. "Mais les Sith vont toujours par deux, le Maître et l'élève... Avons-nous vaincu le maître, ou l'élève ?"

"Le plus puissant des deux, je l'espère" murmura Meliane.

Sortant un couteau d'une pochette qu'elle portait toujours sur sa cuisse, elle découpa délicatement les vêtements collés, dégageant la plaie elle-même. Le Maître Jedi ne disait rien malgré la souffrance qui devait l'habiter. Elle saisit le pot qu'elle avait déposé sur le tableau de bord.

"C'est mon parrain qui l'a fait" expliqua-t-elle. "Une potion extrêmement puissante contre les brûlures."

Elle appliqua soigneusement le baume sur toute la longueur de la plaie, puis banda tout aussi soigneusement le bras dans son entier.

"Merci" fit Maître Windu quand elle eut terminé.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

"Tournez-vous" demanda-t-il doucement.

A contrecœur, elle s'exécuta.

"Pourquoi ne pas vouloir que l'on vous soigne ?" interrogea-t-il.

Elle haussa des épaules avant de grimacer à la douleur que cela lui infligeait.

"J'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller seule" finit-elle néanmoins par dire.

"Pas cette fois-ci."

Il eut une grimace.

"Vous pouvez enlever votre haut ?"

Elle tenta de le faire à contrecœur, mais ne put lever les bras. Sans plus hésiter, il coupa la partie qui collait à son dos et l'aida à retirer le reste, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix très gênée.

"Votre soutien-gorge..."

"Enlevez-le" fit-elle d'une voix impatiente.

"Il a partiellement fondu."

A son tour il commença doucement à retirer tout ce qui devait l'être, avant de jurer.

"Accrochez-vous" murmura-t-il. "Cela va être douloureux..."

Elle posa sa main fermée sur le tableau de bord, fermant les yeux dans la préparation du choc. Il tira d'un coup sec, dégageant le fermoir qui s'était placé sous la peau cautérisée. Un cri échappa à Meliane alors qu'elle se crispait brutalement.

"C'est fait" murmura-t-il.

A son tour, il appliqua le baume, massant longuement son dos sur toute la longueur de la plaie pour le faire pénétrer le plus profondément possible. Le coup qu'avait pris Meliane était bien plus profond que le sien. Enfin il s'estima satisfait et commença soigneusement à bander tout son torse, partant du bas pour remonter progressivement. Il s'immobilisa juste sous sa poitrine.

"Vous voulez le faire ?" demanda-t-il.

"Peux pas lever les bras" marmonna-t-elle, rouge.

Il acheva son travail sans plus hésiter, mais ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler légèrement alors qu'il fixait solidement la bande sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, avant de lui tendre une cape sorcière qu'il dénicha à l'arrière. Elle la passa aussitôt sur ses épaules, toujours aussi rouge. Ils restèrent un long moments silencieux et immobiles, se remettant de leur violente bataille.

"C'est vrai que vous m'observiez lorsque je m'entraînais ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça sans mot dire, avant de se raviser.

"Peu de Jedi cherchent à développer leur style. Le vôtre s'apparente autant à l'Ataru qu'au Niman, mais il ne peut être classé dans aucun des deux. Pourquoi cette combinaison ?"

Meliane hésita un instant.

"Je n'ai pas une très grande force" répondit-elle "mais par contre ma vitesse est mon atout principal. L'Ataru me permet de frapper vite et bien plus fort, et le Niman de m'appuyer sur une deuxième lame et de me défendre bien plus efficacement."

Le silence retomba un long moment.

"Je me demandais également si vous auriez pu maîtriser le Vaapad" avoua-t-il. "Je suis le seul..."

"Vous avez tout le temps de reprendre un Padawan" fit-elle, surprise. "Vous n'êtes pas très vieux... trente-cinq ans ?"

Il émit un petit rire.

"Vingt-huit."

Le sourcil de Meliane se haussa comme de lui-même.

"Je ne l'aurais pas dit" admit-elle.

"A mon âge, vous serez peut-être à ma place" fit-il remarquer. "Quant à reprendre un Padawan... un enfant ne peut maîtriser le Vaapad. Il me place à la frontière du Côté Obscur à chaque instant de combat. Rien que son utilisation me déclare Jedi Gris, bien plus que Qui-Gon Jinn par exemple."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous faisait penser que je pourrai y parvenir ?" interrogea-t-elle.

"Vous êtes quelqu'un de passionné. L'apprentissage vous a assagie, mais le feu brûle toujours en vous. Ce sont les passions et les émotions qui forment la base du Vaapad, et c'est pour cela qu'il nous rapproche tellement du Côté Obscur. Vous n'avez jamais été tentée, alors que cela aurait été extrêmement facile pour vous."

Meliane regarda l'horizon devant elle, songeuse. Skald s'était arrêté. Rien n'était visible en dehors d'un champ infini d'étoiles.

"Je crois... que j'aime trop la vie" finit-elle par dire. "Je... quand j'ai su d'où je venais... Il essayait de m'appeler, mais ça me... révulsait juste."

"Peu de gens le comprennent" fit remarquer le Maître. "Et de ceux-là, on peut dire qu'ils sauront lutter contre le Côté Obscur le jour nécessaire. Voulez-vous que je vous enseigne ?"

La question fut si brusque qu'elle mis un long moment à parvenir au cerveau de Meliane, qui le regarda alors, surprise.

"M'enseigner... le Vaapad ?"

"Cela pourrait vous permettre de compléter votre propre style" poursuivit-il.

Le silence retomba un long moment alors que Meliane réfléchissait.

"Je ne peux pas... quitter la Terre pour le moment. Mais quand j'aurai terminé ma mission là-bas... pourquoi pas."

Elle s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres.

"En fait, j'apprécierai beaucoup."

"Votre mission peut s'arranger" fit Maître Windu en l'observant de ses yeux sombres. "Maître Tholme m'a demandé de revenir sur Coruscant. Il voudrait former son apprenti, et moins de gens sont au courant de l'existence de la Terre, mieux cela est."

Meliane hocha lentement la tête.

"Je me doutais qu'il voulait rentrer" fit-elle. "Très bien, je l'achèverai seule. Je veux savoir _qui_ est à l'origine de tout avant de tuer une quelconque personne."

"Sage décision" approuva-t-il. "Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous préviendrons donc Tholme qu'il peut revenir."

* * *

Le Skald se posa dans le jardin des Dursley dans un silence absolu, invisible. Meliane en sortit. Son dos la faisait encore souffrir et elle devrait surveiller ses mouvements pendant quelques temps. Noël était aujourd'hui, sa famille devait certainement être en train de faire leur veillée. Elle attrapa les quelques paquets qu'elle avait acquis et entra par la cuisine, plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres pour ne rien laisser voir de la douleur de son dos.

"Bonsoir !" lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la salle à manger à la volée.

Des sourires et des cris de bienvenue l'accueillirent.

"Désolée pour le retard, Coruscant est loin pour faire ses courses de Noël" lança-t-elle. "Et j'ai eu un léger accrochage avec la Fédération du Commerce... rien de très grave, rassurez-vous" ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression de sa tante. "En tout cas, joyeux Noël !"

"Installe-toi" fit Pétunia chaleureusement. "On désespérait de te voir."

"Hé ! Ça fait six ans que je n'ai pas passé Noël avec vous, je n'allais pas rater ça !"

Dudley éclata de rire et même Vernon sourit sous sa moustache. D'un geste de la main, Meliane expédia ses paquets au pied du sapin, dans le salon.

"Il reste à manger ?" demanda-t-elle. "Je meurs de faim !"

Trente secondes plus tard, elle était installée à côté de Draco qui lui fit un sourire heureux, en train de manger l'excellent chapon de sa tante avec avidité.

"Tu cuisines toujours aussi bien, tante Pétunia" complimenta-t-elle d'ailleurs.

Puis, après le dessert, le temps des cadeaux vint et ils passèrent tous au salon. Draco pâlit, puis rougit en voyant que lui aussi avait des cadeaux. Bien sûr, il en avait fait à ses hôtes, mais ne s'était pas attendu à en recevoir de leur part. Meliane attendit avec impatience qu'ils ouvrent ses cadeaux.

A sa tante, elle avait offert de riches tissus corelliens, taillés pour mettre en valeur ses traits d'après le dessin qu'elle avait fait d'elle dans une boutique de Coruscant.

A Dudley, elle avait songé à un mini-vaisseau, guidé par télécommande. Cela aurait pu passer pour un cadeau pour gamin, mais elle savait que Dudley était toujours resté un enfant dans l'âme. Il lui sauta d'ailleurs dessus pour la remercier, lui arrachant une discrète grimace sous l'effort demandé à son dos.

A son oncle, elle avait offert une simple enveloppe grand format. A l'intérieur, se trouvait la formule d'un alliage ultra-résistant, capable de résister à d'immenses températures, et par là-même d'entrer et de sortir d'une atmosphère, ainsi qu'une méthode simple pour la produire à l'échelle industrielle. Vernon eut les larmes aux yeux : en lui offrant le brevet, elle venait de mettre sa famille hors du besoin pour le restant de ses jours.

Et enfin, à Draco, elle avait amené un cadeau plus utilitaire qu'autre chose : un blaster de poing, à la poignée en forme de serpent. C'était une véritable œuvre d'art, mais surtout un moyen très efficace de se défendre le jour où il serait attaqué sans sa baguette.

"Ça vient d'où ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité après qu'elle lui eut montré comment s'en servir.

"De Coruscant, d'un armurier" répondit-elle en souriant. "Heureusement que je dépasse la vitesse de la lumière, sinon j'aurai du mal à faire autant d'aller-retours."

"J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse dépasser la vitesse de la lumière" avoua soudain Dudley, le plus au courant des limitations physiques grâce à ses études.

Meliane se leva.

"Je peux vous le montrer" fit-elle en souriant.

Pour échapper aux contrôles, son vaisseau était pour le moment sous illusion et son tableau de bord était donc parfaitement normal.

"Vous voulez voir un truc précis ?" demanda-t-elle en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir, prenant elle-même la place du pilote.

"Tu peux aller n'importe où ?" demanda Draco, intéressé.

"Non. Je ne quitterai pas la galaxie, du moins pas aujourd'hui."

"On peut voir Jupiter ?" demanda Dudley, surexcité.

"Pas de vitesse supérieure à la lumière, alors" fit Meliane en décollant. "C'est beaucoup trop près, j'y serai plus vite en volant qu'en programmant les coordonnées de saut."

Ils ne sentirent presque rien alors qu'ils quittaient l'atmosphère, mais ouvrirent de grands yeux en contemplant l'espace qui se déroulait devant eux, infini. En quelques minutes, ils firent près de Jupiter.

"Je vais vous montrer une nébuleuse, c'est beaucoup plus beau quand on se rapproche" fit Meliane en tendant la main vers ses commandes.

Une seconde après, ils faisaient un saut sous le cri un peu effrayé de Pétunia.

"Wow" fit Dudley alors qu'ils réapparaissaient. "Ça remue sacrément."

"Oh, on s'habitue vite. Voici la nébuleuse de l'Aigle, telle que les télescopes la voient."

Ils restèrent bouche bée devant la splendeur qui s'étalait devant eux. Pétunia avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Meliane leur fit ensuite faire un rapide tour dans l'espace, incluant une brève course au milieu des météorites sous les éclats de rire des jeunes. Puis elle les fit rentrer sur Terre, heureuse en les voyant eux-mêmes si heureux.

La fin des vacances arriva trop vite au goût de Meliane, qui avait partagé son temps entre un repos bien mérité et des recherches assidues de la vérité. Son cerveau tournait presque toujours au maximum de ses capacités alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver ce qu'il s'était réellement passé des années auparavant.

Elle finit par retourner à Poudlard, de mauvaise humeur, et demanda à son vaisseau de se poser discrètement dans la Forêt Interdite. Draco s'était assis en face d'elle dans le Poudlard Express et Hermione les rejoignit bientôt, les saluant avec un grand sourire.

"Merci pour ton cadeau, Mel" fit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Se penchant un peu, Mel vit qu'elle portait le collier qu'elle lui avait offert et sourit.

"Mais de rien. Il te va encore mieux que je ne le pensais."

"Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis pour ton combat ?" demanda Hermione anxieusement.

Meliane leva un sourcil.

"Maintenant qu'ils savent ce que je suis capable de faire, je ne pense pas" répondit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et son frère jumeau apparut dans l'encadrement.

"Toi" fit-il avec arrogance, alors que Meliane regardait par la fenêtre. "Père veut te voir. Tout de suite."

"Et ?" demanda-t-elle sur un ton calme.

"Tu viens avec moi" ordonna-t-il.

Meliane le regarda en haussant très lentement un sourcil.

"Non" fit-elle sur un ton calme. "J'ai autre chose à faire."

"Vraiment ?" siffla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

"Oui. Le paysage est magnifique."

Hermione et Draco pouffèrent en même temps. En ayant subitement assez, Meliane leva une main.

"Sors de là, Awel. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre."

"Tu viens avec moi, sale petite pute" siffla-t-il.

L'insulte n'atteignit même pas sa sœur, mais elle agita négligemment la main, comme pour chasser une mouche agaçante. Awel fut repoussé en arrière et la porte se ferma d'elle-même. Draco se pencha, ramassant la baguette du Survivant.

"Je lui rends ?" demanda-t-il, amusé.

"Tu fais ce que tu veux" fit Meliane d'un air ennuyé.

Ils finirent par la confier à un première année de Gryffondor et Hermione lui fit gentiment comprendre d'attendre le festin pour la rendre. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié l'arrogance d'Awel et lui préférait sa sœur. Elle aussi semblait arrogante, mais il ne fallait pas cinq minutes pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un masque pour qu'on la laisse en paix.

Elles étaient tranquillement installées à la table des Serdaigles lorsque Dumbledore se leva. Meliane porta tranquillement son jus de citrouille à ses lèvres sans s'en soucier. Elle savait déjà qu'il allait annoncer le départ de Tholme pour des raisons familiales. Le directeur se racla ostensiblement la gorge.

"Hm, le professeur Tholme a dû rentrer chez lui suite à une maladie grave de son fils... Il nous a par contre recommandé un de ses collègues, qui poursuivra son enseignement. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir le professeur Windu."

Sous le choc, Meliane recracha tout son jus de citrouille.

"E... excuse-moi" fit-elle d'une voix étranglée à Padma Patil, sa voisine d'en face.

Alors seulement elle aperçut Mace Windu à la table des professeurs, lui aussi vêtu de sa tenue de Jedi. Il avait sans doute dissimulé sa présence pour qu'elle ne le repère pas instantanément. Il la fixait du regard, ayant visiblement tout vu de sa réaction. Le discret sourire flottant sur ses lèvres lui suffit pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait et elle le foudroya du regard.

Bien sûr, l'échange n'était pas passé inaperçu et Meliane entendit de nombreux murmures alors qu'elle s'essuyait lentement la bouche.

"Je vais le tuer" marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

"Tu le connais ?" demanda timidement Hermione.

"Un peu" fit Meliane avec un sourire inquiétant. "Au fait, il est connu pour avoir toujours été particulièrement exigeant avec ses élèves. J'ai eu de la chance, je n'en ai pas fait partie et..."

Elle s'interrompit net. Elle _allait_ en faire partie.

"Oh merde..."

Et sa tête s'abattit sur sa table dans un bruit sonore.

Sitôt la fin du repas, elle se leva d'un bond et rejoignit Mace Windu qui allait quitter la salle, ignorant Hermione qui lui criait qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

"Vous auriez pu prévenir" fit-elle à voix basse.

"Je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de te voir recracher ton jus de fruit" répondit-il avec un demi-sourire.

"Pourquoi venir ? J'aurai pu me débrouiller seule... et vous êtes un Maître du Conseil..."

Ils s'enfonçaient dans les couloirs en discutant.

"Je voulais voir ce monde par moi-même" répondit-il. "Et être près de vous, Maître Evans."

Elle rougit légèrement, mais cela ne se vit pas dans la pénombre.

"Dois-je supposer que vous deviendrez mon Maître plus vite que prévu ?" fit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

"Dès que votre dos sera en état. Je ne veux pas vous voir dans ma salle de cours avant."

Il s'immobilisa devant un mur.

"Mes appartements sont ici" fit-il néanmoins, comme une invitation explicite. "La fin du Code conviendra pour entrer. En version originale, bien sûr."

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant le congé, et tourna les talons.

"Maître Evans" appela-t-il néanmoins, avant de reprendre en Mando'a. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas, dans ce château. Bien plus que ce que vous me disiez. Faites attention."

Elle hocha de la tête avant de retourner vers son dortoir pensivement. Elle aussi avait senti que quelque chose avait changé dans l'atmosphère du château, mais c'était presque infime. Et puis elle était bien plus préoccupée par la venue de Maître Windu. Elle avait toujours senti un lien particulier avec lui, depuis qu'il était entré dans son esprit, des années auparavant.

Elle s'immobilisa devant la statue de l'aigle, le fixant dans les yeux.

"Hm... je crains de ne pas avoir le mot de passe..."

En toute réponse, l'aigle battit des ailes, et s'écarta. Elle franchit le mur derrière, la tête encore plus emplie d'interrogations. Sitôt arrivée sur son lit, elle se plongea en transe Jedi. Une longue méditation l'aiderait sûrement à y voir plus clair.


	10. Chapter 10

_Et le chapitre suivant, avant quelques semaines de retard... désolée, la fac me prend beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Bonne lecture tout de même, on s'approche lentement mais sûrement de la fin de cette histoire._

-

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, un mois après le début des cours, mais Meliane et Hermione marchaient déjà dans le couloir vers la bibliothèque. On était samedi matin, et elles étaient sans doute les seules debout dans le château. Meliane avait fini par avouer à son amie ce qu'elle recherchait et Hermione s'était aussitôt proposée pour l'aider, comprenant sans peine l'importance de ces connaissances pour la fin de la guerre.

"Dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne vas pas aux cours du professeur Windu ?" demanda soudain Hermione.

Meliane hésita, puis se jeta à l'eau.

"J'ai été blessée" répondit-elle. "Il le sait et m'a interdit de me présenter tant que ce ne serait pas entièrement cicatrisé."

Elle ressentit soudain un picotement dans le front et s'arrêta, surprise, avant de porter sa main à sa tête.

"Mel ?" demanda Hermione.

"Etrange" répondit-elle, troublée. "La cicatrice a disparu depuis des années..."

Le sort s'abattit sur son dos et elle s'écroula au sol, foudroyée. Hermione poussa un cri et eut la présence d'esprit de lancer un bouclier autour d'elle. Le sort suivant le fit voler en éclats et elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur de son adversaire. Conjurant un autre bouclier, elle partit en courant dans les couloirs.

Après avoir su qu'elle les avait semé, elle hésita un instant sans cesser de courir. Où devait-elle aller ? Quelqu'un devait faire quelque chose, c'était sûr...

Sa rencontre de plein fouet avec quelqu'un les fit tomber à terre.

"Draco" haleta-t-elle. "Où sont les appartements du professeur Windu ?"

"Hein ?"

Le blond secoua la tête en se relevant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Herm ?" demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

"Quelqu'un... nous a attaqué, Mel et moi. Il l'a abattue dans le dos et a fait voler mon bouclier en un sort..."

Draco n'hésita pas plus.

"Je sais pas où est le professeur Windu, mais je connais quelqu'un qui nous aidera" fit-il avant de repartir en courant.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte du professeur Snape et Draco se mit à tambouriner la porte.

"Parrain ! Parrain, ouvre, bordel, je sais que tu ne dors pas !"

La porte s'ouvrit.

"Langage, Draco" fit une voix sèche.

"Pas le temps ! Quelqu'un a attaqué Mel et Hermione, on cherche le professeur Windu, dis-nous où est son appart'..."

"Attaqué ?" répéta Snape, surprit.

"Dans le dos" fit Hermione. "Vite, s'il vous plaît... Ça fait déjà plus de vingt minutes..."

Snape s'écarta, allant tout au fond de son appartement avant de regarder fixement un tableau.

"Je vous serai gré de les amener près des appartements que vous savez" fit-il en fixant le tableau.

"Bien sûr. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour protéger ma descendante. Par ici, jeunes gens."

Choqués, Snape ne leur laissa pourtant pas le temps de réfléchir et les poussa droit sur le tableau. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le mur et ressortirent dans un autre couloir, plusieurs étages plus haut.

"Le mur en face" indiqua le tableau duquel ils étaient ressortis.

Sans hésiter, Hermione se jeta sur le mur en face et commença à le tambouriner de toutes ses forces.

"Professeur Windu ! Professeur Windu, ouvrez !"

Ils se passèrent de longues secondes avant que le mur ne s'efface et le Maître Jedi apparut, l'observant avec des yeux calmes.

"Que me vaut un tel vacarme ?" interrogea-t-il, toujours aussi calme.

"Mel..." fit Hermione, haletante. "On allait à la Bibliothèque et elle s'est arrêté une seconde. Un sort l'a frappé dans le dos. J'ai voulu me protéger, mais ils étaient trop fort pour moi..."

"Meliane ? Dans le dos ?" demanda le Jedi, plus pour lui-même que pour ses élèves. "Amenez-moi là où ça s'est passé..."

Hermione s'exécuta aussitôt et le Maître Jedi la suivit dans les couloirs, silencieux comme une ombre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, elle avait bien sûr disparu. Windu releva la tête, humant l'air comme s'il espérait y trouver quelque chose.

"Elle n'est plus dans le château" fit-il, un pli apparaissant sur son front.

Il tourna les talons.

"Venez, et dépêchez-vous" ordonna-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'enfonçaient dans la Forêt Interdite. Pas très loin cependant, car ils parvinrent dans une clairière où deux vaisseaux reposaient. Maître Windu observa le plus étrange des deux, qui s'ouvrit lentement. Il y entra aussitôt, avant de poser sa main sur la demi-sphère, se sentant scanné.

"Emmène-moi près de ta maîtresse" ordonna-t-il. "Vite, et n'hésite pas à tirer si on lui fait du mal."

Avec une secousse, le vaisseau décolla, avant de filer droit vers le Nord.

"Vous restez dans le vaisseau" ordonna Maître Windu. "Je ne veux pas vous retrouver pris dans une bataille. Skald vous protègera."

Il était debout, sa main toujours sur la sphère qui fendait les cieux à toute vitesse. Bientôt un vaste bâtiment apparut et Draco poussa une exclamation de surprise.

"C'est le manoir familial des Potter" expliqua-t-il rapidement. "C'est là que se font toutes les cérémonies ayant trait au sang de la famille."

Skald fonçait droit dessus sans ralentir.

"Accrochez-vous" ordonna le Maître Jedi en leur désignant les deux sièges.

Ils s'exécutèrent et s'assirent, solidement cramponnés aux accoudoirs. Le choc fut brutal, mais le vaisseau ne ralentit presque pas alors qu'il traversait les murs. Hermione poussa un petit cri de frayeur alors que le vaisseau obliquait vers le bas et entrait dans le plancher, descendant toujours plus bas.

Ils arrivèrent soudain dans une vaste salle et Maître Windu passa à l'arrière alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Des traits rouges quittèrent l'avant du vaisseau, mitraillant les formes humaines qui s'agitaient sous eux. Ils passèrent au-dessus de Meliane et le Maître Jedi sauta, se réceptionnant souplement près de son élève, son sabre-laser tranchant aussitôt le Maître de Cérémonie avant de réduire les liens de son élèves en miettes. Meliane se releva aussitôt, une rage folle agitant ses pupilles. Deux corps finirent écrasés sur l'autel, la moitié de leurs os brisés.

-

* * *

-

Lorsque Meliane émergea, la première chose qu'elle ressentit fut le collier autour de son cou, retenant sa puissance. La seconde furent ses mains liées dans son dos et le bâillon sur sa bouche, la troisième le voile de soie fine sur le visage, de couleur blanche, lui chatouillant le nez.

"Peut-on commencer la cérémonie ?" demanda une voix impatiente.

Avec écœurement, elle reconnut celle de Sirius Black.

"Sirius, tu as été choisi parce que le sang des Black est fort" fit une voix calme, celle d'Albus Dumbledore. "Retiens-toi..."

Peu à peu, elle prenait conscience de l'environnement où elle était. Une immense salle à la voûte et aux murs de pierre. Elle était elle-même près de ce qui semblait être un autel. A travers le voile, elle pouvait voir Dumbledore, en tenue de Mage. A gauche, Sirius Black, tout vêtu de noir. Une main dur la saisit par la nuque et elle reconnut celle de son père.

"Elle est consciente, nous pouvons y aller" fit-il de derrière elle. "Le collier sera assez fort ?"

"Je l'ai moi-même conçu, mon enfant" fit Albus Dumbledore d'une voix de papy gâteau. "Elle ne pourra jamais le briser. Bien..."

Il se redressa, se plaçant derrière l'autel alors que Black se plaçait à droite. Elle-même fut traînée à gauche, puis un poids sur sa nuque la mit à genoux, déchirant son dos et la plaie encore non cicatrisée. Sa colère augmenta soudain d'un cran alors que le Mage ouvrait la bouche.

"Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union entre deux grandes familles sorcières..."

Il y eut un instant de silence alors que la Force s'éveillait de chaque cellule du corps de Meliane, cherchant furieusement un endroit où se libérer.

"Sirius Black, seigneur de la maison Black, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Meliane Potter, de l'honorer comme il se doit, d'élever vos héritiers sans distinction ?"

"J'accepte et je jure d'accomplir tous mes devoirs d'époux et de père" répondit Black d'une voix jubilante.

Ils se trancha la main au dessus d'une coupe finement ciselée.

"James Potter, seigneur de la maison Potter, acceptez-vous de donner votre fille à Sirius Black ?"

"J'accepte" répondit Potter avec une satisfaction évidente.

Un couteau se posa sur sa gorge alors que la coupe était placée juste en-dessous. Le collier remua autour de son cou en commençant à chauffer dangereusement. Au même moment, une explosion retentit, venant du plafond, et quelques gravats s'effondrèrent. Le couteau s'appuya sur sa gorge et le sang coula doucement. Pourtant, il n'atteignit jamais la coupe.

La Force était exprimée par des micro-organismes, couramment appelés midi-chlorians. Chez les Jedi, ils étaient présents en grande quantité. Et la Force ne pouvait être obligée à faire quoi que ce soit. Ne voulant pas être mélangée à ce sang sale, tous les micro-organismes moururent en une fraction de seconde, faisant exploser leurs minuscules corps.

La coupe vola en arrière, s'écrasant sur le sol et y roulant sur plusieurs mètres, sérieusement ébréchée. Au même moment, le collier explosa et un tourbillon jaillit autour de la Jedi. Le plafond explosa et un vaisseau en descendit. Une seconde après, ses liens étaient tranchés par un sabre et elle écrasa d'un même mouvement Black et Potter contre l'autel. Son dos la faisait souffrir comme jamais et la Force jaillissait de sa main, écrasant les deux corps contre la roche comme s'ils allaient s'y enfoncer.

Le vombrissement du sabre-laser retentissait derrière elle alors que Mace Windu maîtrisaient les gens qui se débattaient encore. Le Skald avait réalisé un véritable massacre, percevant visiblement la douleur de sa créatrice. Enfin Maître Windu éteignit son sabre et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son élève qui lui tournait le dos.

"Calmez-vous, Maître Evans" fit-il de sa voix profonde. "Ils seront châtiés, mais pas par vous..."

"Je ne compte pas les tuer" fit Meliane d'une voix redoutablement calme.

Sa main s'ouvrit lentement.

"Pour avoir voulu violé ma mère, Potter... et pour avoir voulu _me_ violer, Black... jamais plus vous n'aurez de descendance."

Ils poussèrent au même moment un terrifiant hurlement de douleur, se tordant sur la roche à laquelle ils étaient toujours collés. La pierre s'écarta d'ailleurs et ils y entrèrent doucement, leurs jambes rapidement enfermées, puis une partie de leur torse.

"Stop" siffla Maître Windu derrière elle. "Stop, Maître Evans. Retenez-vous, vous êtes en train de tomber du Côté Obscur. MAÎTRE EVANS !"

Meliane s'arrêta, baissant le bras alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle recula d'un pas, pâle comme la mort, se heurtant au torse du Maître Jedi. Presque tremblante, elle regarda ses mains d'un air halluciné, comme ne croyant pas ce qu'elle allait faire.

"Je... je..." bégaya-t-elle.

"Je prendrai ça pour une preuve de votre retour à la conscience" fit Maître Windu d'une voix douce. "Allons-y."

"Attendez..."

Son regard se posa sur Albus Dumbledore.

"Legilimens" murmura-t-elle.

Les scènes défilèrent dans sa tête alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et elle sut tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

"Je sais... qui est le Seigneur des Ténèbres" fit-elle d'une voix qui résonna dans la grande Salle de Cérémonie. "Nous pouvons y aller."

Le Skald se posa juste devant eux et Windu la poussa à l'intérieur. Elle arracha la tunique blanche qu'elle portait, indifférente au fait d'être nue, et repassa rapidement une tunique Jedi.

"Nous devons avoir une longue discussion, Meliane" fit Mace Windu derrière elle.

"Je veux d'abord faire cesser ces massacres. Direction Poudlard."

Le vaisseau s'exécuta, retraversant dans l'autre sens les débris. Elle lui ordonna de se poser juste devant la porte du château et elle y entra rapidement, avant de se diriger vers la table des Poufsouffle.

"Bonjour, Susan" fit-elle en s'y appuyant, observant la jeune femme en train de petit-déjeuner.

"Heu... bonjour, Meliane" fit la Poufsouffle, hésitante. "Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?"

"Peut-être, oui" répondit Meliane. "Ta tante est bien Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique ?"

"Oui, bien sûr" fit Susan Bones, troublée. "Pourquoi ?"

Meliane jeta un sort de silence autour d'elles deux.

"Parce que j'ai besoin de la voir en toute urgence, mais il y a une telle corruption au Ministère... Elle est la seule personne réellement intègre que je connaisse. Combien de temps mettrais-tu à la contacter ?"

Susan avait l'air troublée.

"Si c'est très urgent, je peux t'emmener au Ministère" fit-elle. "Mais il faut vraiment que ce soit très urgent, sinon tante Amelia n'appréciera pas."

"J'ai capturé quelqu'un qui sait qui est le Seigneur des Ténèbres et où il se cache" répondit Meliane. "Mais je veux qu'il ait un procès sous Veritaserum, sinon personne ne le croira."

"Ah... c'est pour ça que le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas là ?" demanda naïvement Susan.

"Oui, c'est pour ça. Alors, tu veux bien m'emmener ?"

"Bien sûr. Mais j'espère que tu ne plaisantes pas et..."

"Je n'ai dit que la vérité" répondit fermement Meliane.

Susan se leva.

"Allons-y immédiatement, alors. Je pense que le professeur Chourave nous laissera utiliser sa cheminée."

Meliane la suivit, elle-même suivie comme son ombre par Mace Windu qui ne la lâchait plus du regard. Le professeur Chourave leur laissa effectivement sa cheminée sans trop faire d'histoires après que Susan le lui ait demandé.

"Bureau de la Justice Magique" s'exclama Susan avant de disparaître.

-

* * *

-

"Organiser un procès ?" demanda Amelia Bones en fronçant des sourcils. "Bien sûr, je peux le faire, mais le Magenmagot doit être au courant."

"J'ai des preuves de la corruption de plusieurs membres du Magenmagot" répondit Meliane. "N'y a-t-il pas un procès où les jurés sont choisis au hasard, dans ce cas-là ?"

"Miss Evans, cela est très difficile à organiser" répondit la directrice de la Justice. "Vos preuves sont irréfutables ?"

"Oui, mais je désire le Veritaserum pour que tout le monde y croit. Comme personne ne connaîtra l'accusé à l'avance, il pourra être contrôlé pour que tout le monde soit certain que c'est du vrai. N'avez-vous pas trouvé que la justice traînait souvent, alors même que vous aviez des dossiers de béton contre les criminels ? Que certains ont même été relaxés sans qu'on vous demande votre avis ?"

Amelia Bones leva la main.

"Vous avez raison, Miss Evans. Pourrez-vous le garder prisonnier pendant quatre semaines ? Je ne pourrais pas faire plus vite. Je produirai vos preuves et demanderai un procès contre un bras droit de Voldemort. Cela vous va ?"

"Parfaitement, merci."

Meliane hésita une seconde.

"J'ai une autre question plus... personnelle" fit-elle, encore un peu hésitante. "J'ai lu à plusieurs reprises que la loi moldue primait sur la loi sorcière."

"C'est exact."

"Que se passe-t-il si un sorcier outrepasse un verdict judiciaire moldu ?"

"Il doit être livré aux moldus pour que ceux-ci fassent leur procès. Seules les affaires de meurtres ne concernant que des sorciers sont jugées chez nous. Qui a fait cela ?"

"James Potter."

La directrice leva un sourcil.

"Comment cela ?"

"Il y a dix ans, il a été reconnu coupable de l'assassinat de ma mère suite à son autopsie par des médecins moldus. Il n'a jamais subi sa sentence, qui s'élevait à une amende et à quarante ans de prison ferme. Par ailleurs, il a perdu tous ses droits sur moi pour avoir usé de violence et a été saisi d'une interdiction d'approcher."

"Et qu'a-t-il fait, en dehors de ne pas subir sa peine ?" interrogea la directrice.

"Ce matin, il m'a attaqué dans le dos. Je me suis réveillée alors qu'il se servait de ses droits en tant que père pour me marier à une famille de Sang-Pur."

"Vous vous en êtes sortie avant que votre sang n'entre en contact avec l'autre ?" interrogea la Ministre.

"Mon sang est très particulier, et n'aime pas être forcé à quoi que ce soit. De plus, le professeur Windu était venu me secourir suite au récit d'Hermione Granger, qui était là lorsque j'ai été enlevée. Je crains que la coupe cérémonielle ne soit brisée, le Maître de cérémonie gravement blessé, et Potter et Black sont encastrés dans l'autel. La roche a fondu autour d'eux, je ne sais pas comment cela s'est produit."

"James Potter sera donc libéré de sa prison le temps d'être privé de sa magie et livré au gouvernement moldu" fit Amelia Bones. "Ceci est l'application directe de nos textes de loi et nul ne peut s'y opposer. Par contre, je crains que nous n'ayons rien contre Sirius Black et le Maître de Cérémonie."

Meliane haussa les épaules.

"Cela m'importe peu. Je voulais surtout que Potter paie sa dette à la société pour la mort de ma mère."

Elle se leva.

"Merci, Mrs Bones. A dans quatre semaines, donc. Au fait, Potter est dans la salle de cérémonie de sa famille, sous le Manoir Potter. Il se peut que l'environnement ait également subit quelques dégâts."

Puis elle quitta la pièce.

-

* * *

-

"Que fait une simple élève dans mes appartements ?" demanda une voix plus amusée qu'en colère.

"Je cherchais du calme" répondit Meliane.

Elle était assise sur le cadre de la fenêtre et regardait distraitement le parc, à l'extérieur. Il était recouvert d'un manteau de neige. Skald était retourné dans la Forêt, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

"Mon dos a été entièrement guéri lorsque je me suis libérée" fit-elle soudainement.

"Vous voulez une leçon ?"

Elle hocha la tête et suivit son nouveau Maître dans une vaste salle à l'arrière de son appartement.

"Le principe du Vaapad est de se servir de ses ténèbres intérieurs pour les transformer en armes de lumière" commença-t-il. "N'oublie jamais, jamais, que tu es du côté lumineux. Concentre-toi toujours sur ton objectif, méfie-toi du Côté que tu frôles lorsque tu te sers du Vaapad."

Leur entraînement commença, mais Mace Windu comprit rapidement que son élève avait besoin d'exsuder ses sentiments. Il lui lança un sabre de lumière, provoquant seulement un léger choc électrique lorsqu'il frappait la peau.

"Ce que tu as fait contre Seth Denolo était très proche du Vaapad" fit-il d'une voix grave. "Tu t'es servi de tes sentiments alors que tu connaissais le risque. Fais la même chose."

La première attaque fut foudroyante et il répliqua aussitôt. Meliane était déjà emplie d'émotions, il était totalement inutile d'en provoquer d'autres.

Leur duel dura longtemps, mais petit à petit quelque chose changeait dans leurs mouvements. Ils finirent par s'arrêter, Meliane étant visiblement exténuée.

"Merci" fit-elle simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

Retournant dans l'appartement, il vit que la nuit était déjà tombée. Il s'assit songeusement devant la cheminée, regardant les flammes danser. Lui aussi était troublé, maintenant.

-

* * *

-

Ils étaient au milieu d'un énième duel, quelques jours avant le procès, lorsqu'ils ne purent plus continuer. Quelque chose avait changé... définitivement changé. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs lames posées l'une contre l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne continuait à mettre de force dans son coup. Leurs yeux étaient rivés et, sans réfléchir, ils s'embrassèrent.

Les lames tombèrent au sol avec un même fracas métallique. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait après plusieurs longues secondes, Mace Windu voulut reculer mais deux mains se placèrent dans sa nuque et il oublia l'idée, posant ses propres mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes, se fixant toujours du regard, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Mel laissa échapper un frisson de plaisir et se colla encore plus à lui, si la chose était possible. Elle avait au moins une tête de moins que lui, mais ce n'était nullement dérangeant. Enfin ils se séparèrent et elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, le souffle court. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, la sentant frémir sous sa main.

Il la serra subitement dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire avec plaisir, avant de relever la tête pour l'embrasser légèrement.

Ils renoncèrent à toute idée d'entraînement et retournèrent dans l'appartement, s'installant confortablement sans se séparer.

"Tu n'étais pas supposé prendre contact avec le Conseil ?" chuchota-t-elle après avoir jeté un œil aux différentes horloges, dont celle indiquant le temps universel utilisé sur Coruscant.

Il soupira doucement.

"Si" admit-il. "Il faut voir si nous avons retrouvé le second Sith."

"Si tu me montres où est ta douche, je te laisse en paix" fit-elle en lui volant un baiser. "Celles des dortoirs sont communes et je n'aime pas beaucoup ça."

"C'est pour cela que tu sens aussi mauvais" fit-il, amusé.

C'étaient la première fois qu'ils se tutoyaient, mais il n'y avait plus de gêne entre eux. Il se leva, l'entraînant à travers ses appartements de professeur.

"C'est là" indiqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Meliane siffla d'admiration en voyant la presque piscine en marbre qui formait un grand trou dans le sol.

"Tu ne manques pas de place" fit-elle, amusée. "Ça doit changer du Temple..."

Il fit une moue.

"Je préfère la _normalité_ du Temple" répondit-il. "C'est perturbant d'avoir une piscine alors que des gens n'ont pas de quoi boire."

Elle sourit, d'accord avec lui. Elle non plus n'aimait pas le luxe ostentatoire.

"A tout à l'heure" fit-elle en lui souriant, avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Il acquiesça après lui avoir rendu son baiser et la laissa seule dans l'immense salle de bain. La piscine se remplissait déjà et un délicieux parfum s'éleva dans l'air.

"Juste ce que je préfère" murmura-t-elle en humant l'odeur d'eucalyptus.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude avec plaisir. Un des bords était en pente douce, visiblement conçu pour que l'on puisse s'asseoir tranquillement dessus, et elle le fit, s'étalant dans l'eau en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Le marbre était en trop, la piscine bien trop grande pour une seule personne, mais un bon bain faisait toujours du bien après un entraînement. Rêveusement, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais réellement embrassé d'homme – mais _ses_ baisers lui avaient beaucoup plu.

Elle resta presque deux heures dans son agréable bain qui ne refroidissait pas, avant de se laver complètement, y compris les cheveux, puis de sortir enfin de l'eau et de s'essuyer après avoir attiré une serviette d'un geste de la main. Une fois satisfaite de son séchage, elle ne revêtit que sa tenue de cuir. Elle avait rajouté des broderies d'argent qui s'entrelaçaient aux rouges. Elle n'avait jamais tenté de voir son noyau magique, mais était convaincue que c'étaient les couleurs qu'il afficherait. Après tout, Skald avait été créé par sa magie et il ne montrait que ces trois couleurs-là. Elle sortit enfin, retournant vers le salon.

Mace Windu était dans son fauteuil du Conseil, et onze autres images autour de lui montraient les autres membres du Conseil. Il l'observa brièvement alors qu'elle entrait, puis reporta son attention sur la discussion qui continuait de se dérouler. Elle était houleuse, comparée aux discussions habituelles du Conseil. Ne souhaitant pas le déranger, Meliane attira le livre qu'elle lisait depuis son dortoir, puis s'installa sur le canapé dans un coin, à moitié allongée, hors de vue de l'holotransmetteur. On l'informerait si elle devait avoir connaissance de certaines des décisions du Conseil.

Un poids qui s'installait près de ses jambes lui fit relever les yeux de son livre et elle sourit au Maître Jedi, qui lui sourit en retour.

"Alors ?" s'enquit-elle.

"Oh, rien de bien urgent qui nécessiterait mon retour sur Coruscant" répondit-il. "Le Conseil semble apprécier d'avoir un Maître Jedi ici. Tes capacités ne sont pas encore très connues."

Elle sourit.

"Ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes ici" fit-elle, l'observant droit dans les yeux.

Il sourit à son tour et elle rit un peu.

"C'est rare de voir un grande Maître Jedi sourire" fit-elle, amusée.

En toute réponse, il l'embrassa. Leur baiser s'enflamma rapidement. Quelques caresses encore timides furent échangées quand Meliane se recula, s'empourprant doucement.

"Mace... je n'ai jamais..."

Il comprit tout de suite et l'attira dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux.

"Si tu ne veux pas aujourd'hui, j'attendrai. Jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prête."

"Merci" murmura-t-elle.

Il rit un tout petit peu.

"Mais en attendant, tu restes avec moi" murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle lui sourit et s'installa confortablement dans ses bras, fermant les yeux avec délices.

"Quel est ton parfum ?" demanda-t-il, troublé.

"Eucalyptus" répondit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux. "C'est mon préféré. C'est un arbre."

"Je ne connais pas" admit-il.

Elle sourit sans bouger.

"Je t'emmènerai en voir, si tu veux."

Ils restèrent toute la journée ensemble et dînèrent directement dans les appartements du Maître Jedi, en tête à tête. A contrecœur, Meliane repartit juste avant le couvre-feu, non sans avoir échangé un long baiser avec son Jedi. Il l'observa partir, légèrement rêveur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tourné le coin du couloir, partant vers chez les Serdaigles.


	11. Chapter 11

_C'est parti pour le procès... merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre malgré mes (très) gros retards... Bonne lecture !_

-

Poudlard avait été très perturbée après la disparition d'Albus Dumbledore, James Potter et Sirius Black. On avait très vite su que le second avait été livré aux autorités moldues et aucun cri ne put rien y changer. Sur ce point, le Ministère était inflexible. Le troisième était à Sainte-Mangouste, mais la rumeur courait comme quoi le bel homme ne contenterait plus jamais la moindre femme. Quant au premier, personne ne savait où il était.

Minerva McGonagall avait pris le poste de directrice et débordait de travail en constatant que son prédécesseur ne faisait pas si bien que cela son travail. Elle avait été tirée dans la liste des jurés, mais ne savait pas plus que les autres de qui ou de quoi il s'agissait.

Le jour du procès, plusieurs absences furent remarquées. Tout d'abord Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger, puis bien sûr Meliane Evans, qui d'après la rumeur avait demandé elle-même le procès. Le professeur Windu brillait également par son absence, ainsi que le professeur McGonagall qui devait faire partie du jury. Les cours de Métamorphose étaient suspendus pour un temps indéterminé.

La salle bourdonnait de murmures fiévreux. Des journalistes étaient présents, et certains préparaient déjà une biographie de chacun des membres du jury. Il y avait aussi bien des Sang-Pur que des Sang-Mêlés parmi les jurés, et cela grattait déjà frénétiquement. La salle était trop petite pour accueillir tous ceux qui voulaient assister au procès. Le Ministre de la Magie entra quelques minutes avant le début du procès, suivit par Amelia Bones, élue juge par l'ensemble du Département de la Justice Magique. La juge s'installa à sa place et fit signe au service de sécurité de boucler la salle et surtout d'entourer le fauteuil où allait prendre place l'accusé et de ne laisser personne approcher. Une solide barrière d'Aurors se forma en bas, la moitié regardant le public, l'autre l'endroit où serait l'accusé au cas où celui-ci tente quoi que ce soit.

Un petit homme entra, vêtu de robes brodées du blason des Maîtres de Potion. Amelia Bones se leva en sortant sa baguette.

"Monsieur le Ministre, acceptez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr" couina le ministre en se levant à son tour. "Tout doit être fait pour être certains qu'il ne s'agira que de la vérité..."

Il saisit la main du Maître de Potions, leurs doigts s'entremêlant alors que Mrs Bones posait sa baguette dessus.

"Mr McDowell, jurez-vous que la potion que vous allez administrer à l'accusé est bien du Veritaserum ?" demanda le ministre en articulant distinctement.

"Je le jure" répondit le sorcier sans hésiter.

Une première flamme sortit de la baguette de la juge, s'enroulant autour des deux mains liées.

"Jurez-vous ne l'avoir préparé que dans le but de servir la justice ?" poursuivit le ministre.

"Je le jure."

La seconde flamme sortit.

"Jurez-vous ne pas vous être laissé influencer ou ne pas avoir touché de récompense de quelque sorte pour modifier la potion ?"

"Je le jure" répondit le sorcier pour la troisième fois.

La troisième flamme sortit. Leurs mains brillèrent un instant, puis les flammes s'éteignirent.

"Veuillez lancer un sort, maître McDowell" demanda la juge en reprenant sa place.

Sans hésiter, le sorcier sortit sa baguette et jeta un Wingardium Leviosa sur un tas de parchemins. Le sortilège agit normalement.

Ce fut au tour de chacun des jurés de prêter serment de leur neutralité dans cette affaire. Minerva McGonagall resta néanmoins debout après avoir prêté son serment.

"Je tiens à préciser à la cour que j'ai reçu avant-hier un hibou contenant un chèque écrit avec du sang me demandant de voter innocent, d'une valeur de deux cent mille Gallions. Je l'ai bien entendu refusé."

"Cette tentative de corruption sera prise en note" répondit la juge. "Faites entrer l'accusé."

Le silence s'abattit aussitôt. L'un des Aurors ouvrit la porte sur le côté. A leur étonnement général, ce n'étaient pas des Aurors qui entrèrent, mais le professeur Windu de Poudlard. Il tenait sous l'emprise de la Force quelque chose qui avait dû être humain dans le passé, mais ne l'était certainement plus. La face ressemblait presque à un visage de poisson et il semblait horriblement visqueux. Seuls ses yeux rouges étincelants prouvaient que la chose était en vie. Derrière marchait Meliane Evans, visiblement prête à réagir au moindre mouvement. Les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de la chose sitôt qu'elle fut assise dans le fauteuil de bois dur qui lui était réservé. Amelia Bones fit un signe de main et le Maître de Potions sortit une fiole de sa poche.

"J'en donne cinq gouttes" indiqua-t-il d'une voix claire pour que tous puissent le noter.

Tellement d'yeux étaient fixés sur lui qu'il lui aurait été impossible de tricher de quelque manière que ce soit.

"Jetez un sort" ordonna la juge alors qu'il s'éloignait de la chose avec un frisson de dégoût visible.

Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce, puis retourna s'asseoir à la place qui lui était réservée.

"Procès du vingt-sept février mille neuf-cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept ouvert aujourd'hui, à dix heures quarante-cinq. Juge : Amelia Bones. Jurés : Allan Frederick, Joey Vargas, Matt Weber, Samuel Ellis, Yoann Smith, Willian Barber, Zachery Robertson, Minerva McGonagall, Abigail Joyner, Cristina Kent, Liliana Owens, Kimberly Shaw et Erica Lang. Greffiers : Perceval Weasley, Marina Land et John Carter. Accusé..."

Elle observa la chose.

"Votre nom complet" demanda-t-elle.

"Albus Brian Perceval Wulfric Dumbledore."

Le silence était assourdissant, mais personne ne réagit. Amelia Bones fit signe de le noter, se remettant très vite du choc. Voilà pourquoi la jeune femme avait tellement insisté pour avoir un jury impartial.

"Témoin de l'accusation, Meliane Evans" acheva-t-elle. "Nul ne s'est présenté comme témoin de la défense. Miss Evans..."

Meliane se leva à nouveau, se plaçant face à l'accusé, sans toutefois boucher la vue du public.

"Savez-vous qui se cache derrière l'identité de Lord Voldemort ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire.

"Oui."

"Auriez-vous déjà pu l'arrêter si vous l'aviez voulu ?"

"Plusieurs fois."

"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?"

"Il m'est très utile pour gagner du pouvoir."

"Est-ce la seule raison ?"

"Non."

"Quelle autre raison ?"

"Il s'agit de mon frère."

"Abelforth Dumbledore ?"

"Oui."

Le silence était assourdissant, puis le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins reprit, frénétique.

"Dites-vous donc que Tom Elvis Jedusor n'est en aucun cas Voldemort ?"

"C'est exact."

"Pourquoi l'avoir prétendu pendant des années ?"

"Il a refusé de me mettre à son service."

"Pour quelle raison ?"

"J'avais abattu son père."

"Comment avoir réussi à tromper tout le monde ?"

"Il est descendant de Serpentard. Voldemort parle Fourchelangue. On ne m'a jamais demandé plus de détails."

"Comment se fait-il qu'Abelforth possède ce don ?"

"Il a utilisé la Legilimencie pour entrer dans l'esprit et la mémoire de Jedusor et le lui voler."

"Vous ne l'avez pas fait ?"

"Je n'y avais aucun intérêt."

"Quelles sont vos relations avec James Potter ?"

"C'est mon petit-fils."

"Et Lily Evans, avant qu'elle ne meure ?"

"C'était la fille de Jedusor. Je voulais le sang de Serpentard dans ma lignée."

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai découvert une prophétie quand j'étais jeune. Le jour où les sangs des plus grands sorciers seront rassemblés dans les veines d'une même personne, celui qui contrôlerait cette personne pourrait contrôler le monde."

"Pourquoi les Fondateurs ?"

"Ils étaient les plus puissants de leur époque, avec Merlin."

"Combien de sang aviez-vous réunis ?"

"J'étais descendant de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, et par elles de Merlin. J'ai convaincu Daniel Potter, à l'époque, de me donner sa femme pour que notre fils ait du sang de Gryffondor. Lily Evans représentait celui de Serpentard."

"Mon frère jumeau et moi-même devions donc être les cibles de cette prophétie" constata Meliane. "Qui a donc attaqué les Potter dans la nuit du 30 au 31 octobre 1981 ?"

Il y eut un long silence alors que Dumbledore luttait.

"Moi" avoua-t-il. "Je voulais tuer l'un des deux enfants pour pouvoir avoir le second en mon pouvoir."

"Pourquoi m'avoir attaquée plutôt que mon frère ?" poursuivit-elle, impitoyable.

"Une femme ne pouvait pas posséder un tel pouvoir."

"Que s'est-il passé lorsque vous m'avez lancé le sortilège ?"

"Il s'est retourné contre moi. J'ai réussi à l'esquiver et seul mon corps du moment a été détruit. Cela ne m'a pas été difficile de m'en procurer un autre."

"Pourquoi a-t-il été renvoyé ?"

"On ne peut tuer l'un de ses descendants, du moins pas avec un sort de mort."

"Vous avez dit vous procurer un autre corps..."

"Il suffisait que je trouve un réceptacle, puis que je le modèle à ma forme. Ça ne prends pas plus de deux jours."

Les yeux de Meliane se rétrécirent légèrement. Elle aurait pu arrêter là, mais voulait qu'on connaisse toute la vérité.

"D'où vous vient cette apparence hideuse ?"

"Pour être sûr de survivre assez longtemps, j'ai découpé mon âme en plusieurs morceaux."

"Comment ?"

"C'est un rituel de magie noire qui nécessite une grande puissance et un meurtre pour chaque morceau que l'on veut créer, ainsi qu'un objet qui servira de réceptacle à chaque morceau d'âme."

"Combien en avez-vous fait ?"

"Sept."

"Comment faisiez-vous pour conserver votre apparence en public ?"

"Je jetais un sort d'illusion complètement oublié aujourd'hui. Il demande une grande énergie mais est indétectable."

"Donnez-nous la liste des Mangemorts sous les ordres de votre frère, ainsi que leurs grades et responsabilités."

Il commença à parler, énonçant tous les noms un à un en précisant tout ce qui était demandé. Beaucoup de noms choquèrent, mais tous furent pris en note. Le procès continua encore plusieurs longues heures alors que Meliane posait chacune des questions pour obtenir les réponses qu'elle avait vues dans l'esprit du vieux fou, achevant ses questions par les évènements dans le sous-sol des Potter quatre semaines plus tôt, puis enfin elle se tut et se tourna vers la juge.

"J'ai terminé" annonça-t-elle.

Une vie entière avait défilé sous leurs yeux, avec toutes les morts et les vies brisées qu'elle avait causées. Le silence régna un très long moment.

"Comment saviez-vous quelles questions poser ?" demanda néanmoins la juge.

"Lorsque Dumbledore a tenté d'utiliser la Legilimencie contre moi, j'ai retourné son sort" répondit Meliane. "Et j'ai vu énormément de ses souvenirs. J'ai moi-même relancé le sort pour voir le reste."

"Est-ce exact ?" demanda la juge vers Dumbledore.

"Oui."

Tout fut dit. Les jurés se retirèrent pour délibérer alors que la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Ils ne mirent pourtant pas longtemps à réapparaître et Minerva McGonagall tendit le parchemin paraphé par chacun d'entre eux. Amelia Bones le saisit.

"Pour multiples meurtres, tentatives de meurtre, atteintes à la liberté des personnes, …"

La liste continua un long moment, puis s'acheva enfin.

"Le jury déclare l'accusé coupable à l'unanimité. La sentence sera donc le Baiser du Détraqueur, applicable dans un délai de moins d'une semaine à compter de ce jour. Par ailleurs, le jury demande un procès du dénommé Abelforth Dumbledore et, si celui-ci confirme les dires de son frère, le rétablissement du nom de Jedusor."

Elle plissa des yeux.

"Cela me semble acceptable comme requête" fit-elle d'une voix claire, avant de rendre le verdict définitif, puis de se lever et de quitter la salle.

Les murmures reprenaient de plus belle. Les Aurors emmenèrent le prisonnier, qui resta sous extrême haute surveillance pendant cinq jours, avant de recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur. Son âme fut rassemblée sur l'aspiration de la créature infernale et ce fut la fin d'Albus Dumbledore.

Les deux Jedi quittèrent la salle du procès ensemble, et furent aussitôt assaillis par les journalistes. Meliane leva ses deux mains.

"D'accord, je vais la faire, votre déclaration" fit-elle d'une voix forte, ramenant aussitôt le silence. "Mais cela risque de ne pas vous plaire."

Elle inspira profondément.

"Je suis née dans une famille sorcière. Mon père a tué ma mère parce qu'elle n'était pas assez obéissante et n'écartait pas les jambes quand il le demandait. Il a failli me tuer ce jour-là. Pour plus de détails, je vous ramène au procès moldu qui a eu lieu il y a plus de dix ans. J'ai ensuite vécu parmi ces mêmes moldus, devenant quelqu'un de respecté dans leur communauté non pour le sang qui coulait dans mes veines, mais pour mes propres capacités. Malheureusement, un jour des sorciers sont venus et ont tout brisé."

Elle inspira profondément.

"J'ai dû fuir, et abandonner tout ce que j'aimais derrière moi. Mon opinion des sorciers était alors très mauvaise. J'ai rencontré d'autres gens qui m'ont eux aussi aimée pour ce que j'étais. Mais j'ai fini par revenir chez les sorciers. Pourquoi ? Mon cœur m'interdisait de laisser des gens mourir alors que je pouvais au moins tenter de les sauver."

Un à un, elle les regarda.

"J'ai été extrêmement déçue par ce que j'ai vu. Partout des marques d'intolérance, une société extrêmement en retard, une fausse démocratie. Vous méprisez les moldus. Moi, je dis que leur monde n'est certes pas parfait, mais qu'au moins ils tentent de le faire avancer, contrairement à vous autres sorciers. Un long moment, j'ai hésité à finalement les laisser se débrouiller. Pourquoi sauver des gens qui en réduisaient d'autres en esclavage, qui méprisaient tout ce qui était un tant soit peu différent ? Si Voldemort ne m'avait pas directement attaquée, il n'est pas certain que je l'aurai détruit avant qu'il ne l'ait fait pour vous. Je vais d'ailleurs quitter bientôt le monde sorcier, et je n'y reviendrai pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas sorti de cette ère archaïque. Tout est dit."

Et, sans attendre la moindre remarque, elle tourna les talons, disparaissant avec Maître Windu. Ils se sourirent alors qu'ils regagnaient Poudlard à bord du Skald.

"Tu vois que tu aurais pu me laisser seule" fit Meliane, amusée. "Il ne m'est rien arrivé."

"Je préfère prendre mes précautions que te ramasser derrière" grogna-t-il, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Elle lui répondit avec la même ardeur, avant de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, à bout de souffle.

"Je suppose que tu vas retourner sur Coruscant" fit-elle d'une voix triste.

"Pas tout de suite" répondit-il. "Tu peux venir avec moi, tu sais..."

"Je crois que je viendrai" murmura-t-elle sans sortir de son étreinte. "Je suis Chevalier Jedi, tu te souviens ?"

"Je me souviens que tu es Maître..."

Un long silence retomba.

"J'aimerai faire une tournée de conférences avant de repartir" fit soudain Meliane. "Je veux faire avancer notre planète."

"C'est à toi de juger" répondit-il, sa main courant dans ses cheveux.

"Je peux rester dans tes appartements demain ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse. "Les journaux vont tout publier..."

"Tu crois que je vais te refuser ma porte ?" demanda-t-il, amusé.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le choix alors qu'ils sortaient du vaisseau pour entrer dans le château. Ses mains sur ses épaules, il la guida droit vers ses appartements.

"Allez, il est temps d'évacuer ton stress" fit-il doucement en la guidant vers la salle de bain. "C'est sans doute la dernière fois que tu as une telle baignoire..."

"Je vais m'ennuyer, toute seule" protesta-t-elle avec un sourire bien particulier sur les lèvres.

Il l'observa longuement alors qu'elle se déshabillait devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se tourne en le regardant d'un air insistant. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, elle s'occupa de lui retirer son manteau, puis sa ceinture et son haut.

"Si tu protestes, tu y vas tout habillé" menaça-t-elle.

"Meliane..." murmura-t-il.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle sur un ton innocent, faisant tomber son haut à terre.

"Tu... tu es..."

"Je suis ?" demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur son torse nu.

Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa, avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu es une très belle femme, et je t'aime" fit-il directement. "Je t'ai dit que je t'attendrai, mais je ne pourrai pas rester juste à côté de toi, entièrement nue, sans avoir des envies, tu comprends ?"

Elle fit une petite moue.

"Peut-être que j'ai envie qu'on se détende ensemble" répondit-elle "et qu'ensuite tu m'amènes dans ta chambre et que tu me fasses comprendre que ça ne sert à rien d'avoir peur..."

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Ça, je pense que je peux le faire" admit-il avant de terminer lui-même de se déshabiller.

Il la souleva sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire un mot et entra dans le bain chaud. Elle se cala plus contre lui en poussant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un ronronnement alors qu'il passait ses mains le long de son dos, massant doucement les points tendus jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement détendue. Elle poussa alors un long soupir de bien-être, avant de lui sourire.

"Merci..."

"Mais de rien" répondit-il.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Ils restèrent un long moment dans le bain à se caresser doucement, puis finalement en sortirent sans même se consulter. Meliane sentait déjà une douce chaleur qui remontait depuis le bas de son ventre, et son amant avec une étincelle allumée dans les yeux.

"Laisse-toi faire et savoure" demanda-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient la chambre.

Un baiser fit disparaître ses dernières craintes et elle obéit, se laissant faire alors qu'il continuait de faire monter son désir, prêtant attention au moindre de ses soupirs. Elle ne se tendit même pas alors qu'il écartait doucement ses jambes après de longues minutes, caressant longuement la peau tendre de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle rouvrit les yeux alors qu'il était penché au-dessus d'elle.

"Viens" demanda-t-elle, le corps tendu de désir.

Il s'exécuta avec douceur. Elle se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux alors qu'il brisait le petite morceau de chaire et il s'immobilisa, caressant tendrement sa joue avant de l'embrasser, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Elle sursauta légèrement alors qu'il commençait à bouger, puis se laissa aller aux assauts du plaisir, le regardant avec des yeux de plus en plus fiévreux alors qu'elle accompagnait le moindre de ses mouvements sans même paraître le faire exprès. Il continuait de se retenir, mais n'y parvint pas alors qu'elle se tendait autour de lui en poussant un long gémissement et il se libéra avec un long soupir, restant haletant comme il l'avait rarement été.

Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, leurs regards rivés l'un dans l'autre, leurs respirations à tous deux précipitées, puis il se retira et s'allongea près d'elle, continuant de l'observer. Leurs lèvres se joignirent tendrement pendant quelques instants.

"Je t'ai convaincue ?" finit-il par demander en jouant avec l"une de ses mèches.

"C'est toujours comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle en toute réponse.

"J'espère bien que oui..."

Elle se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa.

"Alors je pense que je te le demanderai souvent" fit-elle, blottie dans ses bras.

"Tant que tu voudras" souffla-t-il.

"Bonne nuit, Mace" murmura-t-elle sans sortir de son étreinte.

"A toi aussi" répondit-il dans son oreille, avant de l'embrasser.

Il éteignit les lumières d'un geste de la main, savourant le corps chaud dans ses bras.


	12. Chapter 12

_Me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait le dernier chap... honte sur moi... quelques mois après, voilà tout de même la conclusion._

Il accompagna Meliane dans sa tournée de conférence, organisée très rapidement. Ses derniers articles avaient fait sensation alors qu'elle démontrait qu'il était parfaitement possible de dépasser la vitesse de la lumière. Très difficile à réaliser, certes, mais possible. Les gouvernements s'arrachaient ses services, mais elle les avait tous gentiment envoyé promener avant de préciser qu'elle allait repartir, mais se tiendrait au courant de l'actualité et enverrai ses articles à sa famille. Alors vint la question qui fâchait.

"Etait-ce vous qui avez arrêté ce terroriste quelques jours avant Noël ?"

Meliane ferma douloureusement les yeux. Bien sûr, une partie de leur combat avait été filmée, et des gens l'avaient reconnue.

"Oui" finit-elle par avouer. "Après examen médical complet, il s'est avéré que j'ai des micro-organismes présents dans mon sang et dans chacune de mes cellules. Ce sont ces organismes qui me permettent de faire ce que j'ai fait. Et non, je ne me bats jamais tant que je peux l'éviter. Ce jour-là, je n'aurai pas pu rester immobile sans qu'il n'y ait beaucoup de morts."

Elle refusa de répondre aux autres questions sur ses particularités et retourna au sujet de base, à savoir la possibilité de voyages interstellaires.

Enfin elle termina sa tournée, épuisée mais heureuse d'avoir pu aider un peu sa planète d'origine. Ils retournèrent vers l'Angleterre et Meliane jura en voyant qu'il faisait nuit noir. Elle ouvrit néanmoins la porte de chez elle et ils montèrent à l'étage, silencieux comme des chats, avant de fermer la porte de la chambre de Meliane et de se préparer à se coucher.

"Mace ?" appela doucement Meliane.

"Oui ?"

"C'est courant... les histoires entre Jedi ?"

Il secoua la tête dans la pénombre.

"Pas vraiment" répondit-il d'une voix douce. "En fait, c'est même très rare. Les passions mènent droit au Côté Obscur et les Jedi le savent. Théoriquement, l'attachement est interdit."

Elle s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres.

"Tu veux arrêter ?" demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises" fit-il en pivotant, interloqué, avant de se radoucir. "Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de semblable, tu sais. Je suis trop... différent. Ce n'est pas une question de race, juste..."

"D'esprit ?" proposa-t-elle, ses traits s'assombrissant. "Tu sais, je suis aussi différente."

"Je le sais, et j'aime ça" répondit-il sans se troubler.

Pour prouver ses dires, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ils firent encore une fois tendrement l'amour, puis se couchèrent, enlacés. Demain, ils repartaient pour Corsucant.

"Je t'aime, Mel" murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Il avait cru qu'elle dormait, mais elle rouvrit ses magnifiques pupilles émeraude pour l'observer tendrement.

"Moi aussi" répondit-elle en souriant. "J'aime bien quand tu me le dis."

"J'essaierai de te le dire plus souvent, alors" promit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle s'endormit en première et il la contempla un long moment, admirant son corps et son léger sourire heureux. D'un geste, il les recouvrit néanmoins de la couverture, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Un cri les réveilla le matin et ils eurent tous deux instantanément leurs sabres allumés en main.

"Mel... tu, tu..."

"Tante Pétunia !" fit Meliane, soudain horriblement gênée. "Je t'avais dit que je rentrerai avec Mace..."

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était ton amant ! Tu n'es pas encore un peu jeune pour ce genre de choses ? Vous vous êtes protégés, au moins ? Et tu..."

"Tante Pétunia, je suis considérée comme une femme depuis quatre ans déjà" coupa Meliane, rougissante. "Et non, Mace ne me fera pas de mal. Sinon je te promets que je te l'amènerai immobilisé et tu lui feras ce que tu veux, d'accord ?"

Pétunia poussa un vague grognement.

"Et il a quel âge ?" demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Meliane soupira.

"Vingt-huit ans. Mais c'est un Jedi, tante Pétunia, je t'ai déjà expliqué que nous vieillissons différemment."

Son amant s'était rhabillé calmement, n'intervenant pas, et Pétunia fixait Meliane, l'air agacée.

"Bien, jeune fille, si tu veux éviter une autre scène dans ce genre, tu préviens lorsque tu amènes un copain ici, compris ?"

"Compris, tante Pétunia" fit Meliane en baissant les yeux.

Un rire discret la fit se retourner et elle foudroya son amant du regard.

"Comment, toi, Jedi prodige aux talents exceptionnels, qui écrase des mages noirs, tu ne réponds pas à ta tante ?" demanda-t-il, amusé.

Meliane prit son ton le plus sarcastique pour répondre.

"Comment, toi, Mace Windu, grand Maître du Haut Conseil Jedi, prodige inventeur du Vaapad, diplomate d'exception, tu n'oses même pas te défendre face à ma tante ?"

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire, bientôt rejoints par Pétunia qui les laissa ensemble, encore riant.

"Habille-toi" ordonna-t-il après de longues secondes d'hilarité. "Sinon je penserai à autre chose et cela va retarder notre départ."

Elle lui fit un petit sourire mutin en s'approchant d'une démarche féline.

"Tu es devant mes vêtements" fit-elle, son sourire se faisant moqueur.

Il s'écarta, sachant parfaitement que les frôlements n'étaient pas innocents.

Meliane fit cependant rapidement ses adieux à sa famille et ils quittèrent la planète pour une durée indéterminée, chacun dans leur propre vaisseau. Le trajet se fit dans le silence malgré la communication permanente entre leurs vaisseaux.

"Tu vas me manquer, Meliane" fit cependant Mace alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de Coruscant.

"Toi aussi" répondit la voix de son amante. "Donne-moi des missions courtes, je reviendrai souvent sur Corsucant."

Un petit rire lui répondit.

"Je n'y manquerai pas... Tes quartiers permanents seront près de ceux des membres du Conseil."

"Avec plaisir. Je t'aime, Mace."

Un simple _moi aussi_ lui répondit alors qu'ils se posaient sur l'aire d'accueil du Temple Jedi, le vaisseau de Meliane ressemblant à un vaisseau ordinaire. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur son visage avant de sortir, rejoignant le Maître Windu qui l'attendait. Ils se mirent ensemble en route vers la salle du Conseil, où Mace fut accueilli par ses confrères. Meliane attendit que la porte soit refermée avant de laisser tomber sa capuche en arrière.

"Ma mission est terminée" fit-elle simplement. "Et de manière parfaitement légale. Le criminel est passé en jugement grâce à l'aide de Maître Windu et il a été déclaré coupable."

"Est-il mort ?" demanda Saesee Tin.

"Il a effectivement été condamné à perdre son âme. Il en est mort."


End file.
